Confesiones de un amor compartido
by Vinagre y Azucar
Summary: Un encuentro que nunca debió concebirse, dos mujeres enamoradas del mismo hombre. Un hombre que vuelve a reclamar lo que le pertenece a pesar de las circunstancias. Un cuadro amoroso que puede desatar una tragedia. Nueva carpeta!
1. Prólogo

Confesiones de un amor compartido.

By Azucar

* * *

Prologo

* * *

La sensación de quemazón por el agudo sol hizo que Rinoa abriera sus ojos. La arena entre su boca impedía la respiración con facilidad, provocando que tosiera para escupir la tierra de entre su boca.

-"¿Squall?"- dijo, pero de inmediato se silencio al sentir un fuerte dolor en su cabeza.

Solo fuego consumidor los destruyó

_-" ¡AUXILIO O.S.O TENEMOS UNA SITUACION DE EMRGENCIA EN EL RAGNAROK!." Selphie gritaba por el radio transmisor. Zell e Irvine trataban de controlar el fuego con extinguidotes pero las llamas era muy potentes._

Rinoa se puso de pie observando a sus alrededores, estaba en una playa abandonada.

_-"¡RINOAAAA!"- Squall grito desesperado al ver que el Ragnarok caía a toda velocidad hacia el mar. La cabina estaba en fuego… _

Rinoa comenzó a correr por la playa gritando los nombres de sus compañeros.

El Ragnarok cayó al mar junto a un estruendoso ruido. Todos en la cabina se estremecieron del impacto. El fuego se extinguió, por que agua de mar entro de inmediato.

-"¡SQUAAALLL!"- Rinoa dejó de correr al sentir debilidad en sus rodillas. –"Oh, Dios no."-

Rinoa se reincorpora esta vez caminando hacia algo brillante a varios metros de distancia.

_Agua lleno la cabina de inmediato. Ya no se escuchaban gritos, ya no había dolor solo la oscuridad y el beso del agua cubriendo los cuerpos de los SeeDs. La respiración comenzó a faltar en los pulmones._

Rinoa caminó hasta lo brillante encontrando el arma de Squall flotando entre las ola mientras chocaba con la arena. – "Squall…noooo."-

_El Ragnarok seguía hundiéndose en el océano y la oscuridad seguía atacando la cabina llena de agua. Rinoa estaba atrapada entre metales._

-" Solo un día para la boda"- Rinoa comenzó a llorar desde el fondo de su garganta. –" Squall"-

_Rinoa ya no podía seguir aguantando el aire, solo un destello opaco alumbraba la cabina. ¿Moriría sola? La joven miró a su alrededor, solo destrucción y agua. Irvine estaba vivo agarró a cuerpo flotante de Selphie y salió por las ventanas rotas del Ragnarok al océano libre. _

Rinoa tomó el arma y comenzó a caminar, aun seguía llorando de dolor. Solo faltaba un día para la boda y todos desaparecieron.

_Rinoa sentía el escozor de empezar a morir ahogada por agua. Sus pulmones gritaban y su cuerpo se debilitaba. Por ultima vez observó sus alrededores, de sorpresa Squall aun estaba allí con vida. Nado hasta ella y movió los pedazos de metal que la aprisionaban, la tomó del cuerpo y la ayudó a nadar._

Rinoa se detuvo al recordar ese último momento. –"¿Squall me salvó?...el me salvo"-

_Squall se detuvo a medio nadar, el aire a ambos le restaba solo segundos. Quistis estaba atrapada también dentro de la cabina. La joven extendió uno de sus brazos libres hacia Squall. _

-"¿Por qué paso todo esto?"- Rinoa miró hacia el mar –"Me salvo a mi."-

_Squall observó a Quistis, agarró a Rinoa mucho mas fuerte y con el corazón destrozado siguió nadando abandonándola en la cabina. Dirigiéndose a la superficie._

-"¡Squall!"- Rinoa aun lo llamaba, pero el ruido de sus gritos se sofocaban ante la majestuosidad del ruido de las olas frente a ella.

_El Ragnarok seguía cayendo al fondo del océano mientras Squall nadaba a la superficie desesperado por el preciado oxigeno. Sus pierna empezaron a perder ritmo y la superficie estaba a metros sobre ellos. Con un último esfuerzo Squall logró llegar hasta la superficie junto a Rinoa._

-"Me prefirió a mi antes que a su propia novia…a solo un día de casarse con ella."- Rinoa dijo murmurando al darse cuenta de lo que ocurrió. Todos los recuerdos de lo ocurrido invadieron su cabeza entendiendo todo con claridad. El Ragnarok había sido impactado por misiles enemigos mientras volaban cerca del perímetro aéreo de Galbadia. Uno de los misiles impacto uno de los potentes motores del Ragnarok provocando un incendio masivo dentro de la nave. Recordó los gritos de horror de sus compañeros y el calor de las llamas en la cabina. El recuerdo de como cientos de toneladas de agua entraron al Ragnarok después que fue derivado al océano, provocó que Rinoa volviera a caer de rodillas.

-"Quistis…"- Rinoa dijo tapando su boca, ahora nunca se podría perdonar lo que le hizo a una de sus mejores amigas.

_-" Rinoa… ¿Estas segura de que no te sientes mal?"- Quistis preguntó un poco tímida mientras tomaba el te junto a Rinoa en la cafetería del Jardín Rinoa sonrió juguetonamente._

_-"Quistis va mas de un año desde que Squall y yo rompimos. Si ustedes quieren establecer una relación entre ustedes no tengo ninguna objeción al respecto. Se que amas a Squall desde hace mucho tiempo, y si el te ama, para mi lo mejor seria que se dieran una oportunidad de establecer sus vidas como pareja."- Rinoa volvió a sonreír, dándole la confianza absoluta a su amiga. _

_-"Gracias, Rinoa."-_

-"Perdóname amiga mía."- Rinoa volvió a comenzar a llorar, tenían tantas cosas que decirle y de que pedirle perdón. Ahora jamás podría pedir perdón, su amiga estaba perdida en el gigantesco azul. –"Perdóname por quitarte a Squall."-

_Squall caminó por los oscuros pasillos de las habitaciones de las féminas SeeDs. Solo faltaba dos días para casarse con Quistis. No estaba seguro, no sentía que la amaba, no con Rinoa en el Jardín. Necesitaba hablar con su bruja. Llegó hasta la puerta de su amado tormento, Rinoa. El joven miró a todos lados antes de tocar a la puerta, pero antes de que la tocase, Rinoa abrió su puerta encontrándose frente a frente con Squall. _

_-"Creo que te equivocaste de puerta, la de Quistis esta a cinco puertas de aquí."- _

_-"Necesito hablar contigo Rinoa."- Squall dijo hambriento por devorar los labios de la bruja y consumirla, pero se mantuvo quieto. _

_-"No hay nada de que hablar Squall, todo esta aclarado entre nosotros desde hace un año."-_

_Squall no dejo seguir hablando a Rinoa. La tomó entre sus brazos y la calló con un apasionado beso que debilitó toda fuerza de voluntad en ella. Ambos entraron a la habitación forcejeando uno con otro para quitarse la ropa. El cargo de conciencia en la pareja desapareció por completo al comenzar a realizar el amor. Si, aunque su amor era prohibido estaban haciendo el amor._

Rinoa dejó que sus lágrimas bajaran por su rostro hasta que se secaran por la brisa de la playa. –"¿Qué hice, como pude hacerle eso a mi amiga?"-

-"¡¿Rinoa?!"-

Rinoa escuchó su nombre vigorosamente pronunciado por los labios de su amante. Squall estaba corriendo hasta ella visiblemente contento por haberla encontrado. Rinoa no se pudo contener más y comenzó a correr hasta él.

_-"No es correcto, lo nuestro esta mal"- Rinoa dijo poniéndose devuelta su ropa descartada por todo el suelo de su habitación, Squall solo se sentó en la cama para escuchar._

_-"No me casare con Quistis."- Squall dijo firme, observando el suelo. Rinoa se detuvo a observarlo._

_-"¡Solo estas a dos día de casarte con ella! No puedes hacerle esto."-_

_-"No puedo casarme con ella si no la amo."- Squall se puso en pie acercándose a Rinoa. -Te amo a ti."-_

_-"Lo nuestro fue un grave error que nunca, escúchame bien, nunca volverá a ocurrir."-_

_-"No me importa lo que piense la gente, ni ella, me importas solo tu."- Squall respondió tomando su ropa del suelo. –"Mañana hablare con ella cuando lleguemos del viaje a Esthar."-_

_Rinoa observó lo decidido que estaba Squall –"Romperás su corazón¿Por qué no lo pensaste antes?"-_

_-"No estaba seguro."- Squall dijo al terminar de vestirse. –"Pero ahora si."-_

Rinoa abrazó fuertemente a Squall al ver que estaba con vida.

-"Creí que nunca volvería a verte."- Rinoa dijo sollozando entre los brazos de su amante.

-"Nunca te dejaría."- Squall le contestó

La pareja siguió abrazándose sin darse cuenta que un par de ojos los observaban sorprendidos a pocos metros de distancia.

* * *

No cabe mas que decirles...Review!!!!!!!! 


	2. Sobrevivientes

Confesiones de un amor compartido

_By Azucar_

* * *

-"Gracias a los cielos que estas bien."- Squall besó la frente de su amante limpiando con sus dedos la arena incrustada en su piel. Rinoa se alejó un poco del abrazo de Squall para observarlo a los ojos.

-"¿Murió no es cierto?"-

Squall torció sus labios en dolor al recordar, un gesto que Rinoa nunca había visto en él.

-"No podía regresar a salvarla, moriríamos los tres por falta de oxigeno…la deje morir."- Squall se separó de Rinoa caminando al mar. –"Perdóname Quistis."- Squall dijo quitándose la sortija de comprometido que la difunta compró para la boda. Con todas sus fuerzas la lanzó muy lejos hacia el mar.

-"Algún día nos volveremos a ver…y te juro que te pediré perdón por la eternidad."- Squall tomó un poco de agua entre sus manos y la besó con amor, como si fuera la despedida hacia su novia.

-"Adiós Quistis…"-

Rinoa observó a Squall por unos segundos antes de que lagrimas volvieran a bajar por su rostro. La conciencia la carcomía por dentro como cáncer vivo. Squall volvió a tomar la mano de su amante para emprender su camino por la playa.

_-"¿Squall?"-_

_Con inseguridad y miedo, Quistis abrió la puerta de la oficina de su comandante _

_–" ¿Estas aquí?"__-_

_La oficina estaba oscura pero la figura del comandante se podía apreciar perfectamente. El hombre estaba parado__ observando el estrellado cielo de Balamb por la ventana paronímica de su oficina._

_-"¿Qué quieres?"-_

_-"Solo verificaba si aun estabas en la oficina, no has dejado de trabajar desde la mañana."- Quistis dijo con un tono preocupante, una inflexión de enamorada. Squall sabia los sentimientos de ella hacia él, la misma Rinoa se lo había dicho hace mucho tiempo, un día __antes__ de su rompimiento hace seis meses atrás. –"¿Por qué se fue?...ya no sentía amor por __mí__, te lo dijo muchas veces." pensó Squall._

_El joven no contestó, solo siguió mirando el cielo. Buscando a su ángel._

_-"¿__Has__ estado bebiendo de nuevo?"- Quistis preguntó al encender la luz y enfocar la botella de vino vacía en el escritorio del comandante. –"Vas a __perder__ tu trabajo"-_

_-"¿Qué __más__ puedo perder? No tengo nada valioso en este mundo, solo la escoria"_

_-"Tienes a tus amigos que te aman, a Edea…Cid…un Jardín que espera ansioso que vuelvas a la normalidad…me tienes…a…mi." Quistis dijo acercándose a Squall. La joven colocó una mano en el hombro de Squall pero este se sacudió del toque._

_-"No eres mi ángel."- volvió a pensar sin decir palabra alguna, encerrándose en su pequeño caparazón de silencio. La joven solo suspiró, __tenía__ que tener paciencia, Squall estaba borracho._

_-"Squall creo que debes seguir tu vida, Rinoa ya comenzó a rehacer la suya."-_

_-"¡__Cállate__!"- Squall gritó abofeteando a Quistis, tumbándola al suelo por el impacto en su cara. –"¡Crees que no lo __sé__, la veo todos los día en este maldito Jardín!"- Squall dijo _

_–"¡Déjame en paz, deja de seguirme, déjame morir!"-_

_Quistis lo miraba sorprendida desde el suelo, pero ahora furia corría por su sangre. La joven se puso en pie tomando a Squall por la camisa rempujándolo con fuerza al escritorio cayendo ambos encima del mueble de oficina. La embriaguez de Squall no dejó que utilizara su fuerza para sacarse a la mujer de encima._

_-"¡Escúchame idiota, ya estoy cansada de escuchar tus insultos. Lo único que hago es preocuparme por tu trasero __porque__ te amo, olvídate de ella de una vez por todas y arma tu vida de nuevo!"- Quistis lo miraba llena de furia como si lo quisiera estrangular. Su cabello se soltó cayendo flecos de rubios por su rostro y el resto en una hermosa cascada de miel. Squall nunca se fijó en la belleza de la mujer hasta en esos momentos donde ambos estaban a tan pocos centímetros de distancia. La luz azulada de la luna reflejaba la rojiza piel en el rostro de la joven por la cachetada. Símbolo de la locura que había cometido. Nunca le había pegado a una mujer._

_-"¡Se hombre y levántate de las cenizas en donde te encuentras!" Quistis le volvió a gritar sacudiendo los hombros de Squall tratando de hacerlo reaccionar. Esta vez observó los labios carnosos y aho__r__a tembloroso__s__ de la joven. Tan llamativos__ pidiendo a gritos de que algún hombre los posea._

_-"Ya no te hagas daño, por favor."- esta vez Quistis habló con lágrimas al borde de sus ojos. La joven golpeó el pecho de Squall por última vez antes de ponerse en pie y salir a toda prisa._

Squall tocó su frente el recuerdo le provocó un fuerte dolor.

-"¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?"- Rinoa preguntó después de una hora caminando sin rumbo solo para volver al mismo lugar donde se despertó.

-"Cerca de aquí encontré varios leños que podremos utilizar para cuando llegue la noche, los estaba buscando cuando tú te despertaste…."-

Un fuerte relámpago silencio a Squall, una tormenta se aproximaba a toda velocidad.

-"Necesitamos buscar refugio de inmediato, habrá una tormenta."- Squall tomó a Rinoa de la mano dirigiéndola al bosque. –"Vi una cueva a menos de medio kilómetro de aquí, si corremos podremos llegar antes de que comience la tormenta."-

Ambos amantes comenzaron a correr en la lluvia por el bosque desconocido. En un par de segundos llegaron a la cueva. Squall tomó su gunblade y entró primero en busca de algún animal salvaje. La cueva era pequeña y no tenía símbolo de vida alguno.

-"Es segura."- Squall dijo sereno extendiendo su mano a Rinoa. –"debemos encender una fogata o el frió nos matará."-

_-"Hola"-_

_-"Adelante"-_

_Squall entró a la oficina de Quistis un poco __más__ confiado __que __de costumbre. Era más de media noche y la joven aún seguía trabajando envuelta en una torre de exámenes sin corregir._

_-"Debes vivir lo que predicas… No deberías quedarte sola a altas horas de la noche, es peligroso para una chica hermosa como __tú__."-_

_Mientras Squall hablaba Quistis bebía café de su taza preferida. Al escuchar semejantes palabras no pudo contener el líquido en su boca, escupiéndolo al ahogarse. Café cayó en su uniforme y escritorio._

_-"¿__Estás__ bien?"- Squall caminó hasta ella golpeando gent__ilmente la espalda de la joven._

_-"Esa misma pregunta te la haría yo¿Estas borracho?"- Quistis preguntó aun tosiendo, el líquido rest__ante cosquilleaba su garganta. _

_-"Estoy sobrio…pero vuelvo a repetir ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?"- Squall preguntó arrodillándose al lado de Quistis. Entre sus manos __tenía__ un pañuelo y con el empezó a limpiar el uniforme de la joven muy despacio. La instructora no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Nervios comenzaron a correr al ver que Squall traslado el pañuelo a sus musl__os limpiando el café derramado._

_-"Solo terminaba de corregir los exámenes finale__s de los candidatos a SeeDs."- _

_-"Necesitas descansar, si hace una semana tu misma me dijiste lo__ mismo__."-_

_El pañuelo subía peligrosamente por el muslo de la joven enviándole__ calosfríos por todo el cuerpo._

_-"¿Tienes frió?...tu piel se erizo."- Squall dijo, sabia a perfección lo que le ocurría a la mujer__ Quistis le detuvo la mano al joven a ver que se acercó peligrosamente mucho más arriba de los límites de su falda._

_-"¿Qué haces Squall?"-_

_Squall besó __la mano de Quistis lentamente mordiendo con necesidad su muñeca, dándole a entender la necesidad que sentía en su ser. Quistis cerró sus ojos suprimiendo un placentero gemido. __Squall se puso de pie, observando a la joven. Extendió su mano ayudándola a ponerse en pie. Sin es__perar un segundo más, Squall tomó__ su __rostro entre sus manos y la besó.__Por__ unos momentos Quistis no creía en lo que estaba sucediendo, su mente pensaba buscando una contestación lógica, pero su cuerpo no quería entrar en razón. Por fin estaba sucediendo lo que tanto había añorado esas noches de soledad y frio, esos momentos de __aislamiento__ que lentamente la carcomían. Por primera vez en su vida Quistis dejo de pensar en lo razonable y se dejo llevar por su instinto.__ La joven comenzó a besar al hombre en su frente con toda la pasión inimaginable._

_-"Ven conmigo."-_

_Quistis observó a Squall tomando su mano dejándose dirigir, dejándose amar._

-"Squall¿Estás bien?"- Rinoa observó el cuerpo tembloroso de su acompañante. El joven estaba abrazado a ella buscando algún tipo de calor.

-"Solo tengo frio"- Squall le respondió pero no convencedor. Solo escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

¿Estaba llorando?

Rinoa se asusto al ver que Squall estaba llorando silenciosamente por la culpabilidad. La joven sabia que le ocurría, así que no decidió cuestionarlo, aun que dentro de ella un pequeño sentimiento de celos la atormentaba. Nunca antes había visto al hombre ante ella llorar. ¡Por todos los cielos!, el es Squall Leonhart, salvador del mundo, uno de los hombres más fuertes del mundo. Rinoa solo lo abrazaba esperando que se calmara su alma. Definitivamente, de alguna manera tenía que calmarlo, no podía seguir viendo a su hombre destruido de esa manera. En la oscuridad de la cueva en donde ambos se refugiaban, Rinoa tomó el rostro de su amante para luego besar sus labios temblorosos, tratando de arrancar el dolor.

_-"Te vez nerviosa"- Squall dijo con una gran sonrisa_

_Quistis solo sonrió colocando sus brazos __tímidamente alrededor__ de su comandante. Squall acercó __sus labios para besar el cuello de su compañera de toda la vida. Quistis solo cerró sus ojos para evitar desmayarse al sentir que sus rodillas flaqueaban._

_-"Es que nunca imagine que este momento fuera a suceder en mi vida. Ser tu prometida."- Quistis dijo con una gran sonrisa tratando de suprimir un gemido de placer, Squall le mordía el cuello juguetonamente. _

_-"Hmmm…pues muy pronto no tendrás que imaginarte las cosas que haremos juntos."- Squall dijo antes de consumir los labios de su prometida._

Lentamente el beso comenzó a desarrollarse hasta que ambos lo volvieron apasionado, fiero lleno de necesidad. Rinoa comenzó desnudar a su amante hasta que algo mojado y pegajoso se impregno en sus dedos. Aun que no se podía apreciar con claridad, sus dedos se impregnaron con sangre.

-"¿Squall, estas herido?''- Rinoa preguntó pero el joven no contestó solo tocó la herida en su costado.

-"Lo siento mucho Rinoa."-

Rinoa atrapó a Squall entre sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo de la cueva desmayado por toda la sangre que había perdido. Rápido pensó en un hechizo para cerrar la herida desembocándolo en el desvalido. La herida cerró pero los daños internos no se curaban con magia solo la piel. Rinoa tocó la frente de Squall, la fiebre estaba atacando el cuerpo. Necesitaba conseguir alguna hierba curativa en la isla antes de que el comandante se fuera en shock. La tormenta asechaba a ambos jóvenes fuera de la cueva con fuertes vientos y lluvias. No podía esperar a que se terminara la tormenta, tendría que buscar en la isla a pesar de las inclemencias de tiempo. No podía permitir que se le escapara la vida de su único amor. Rinoa tomó el arma de Squall y salió a la tormenta en busca de vida.

* * *

_-"Largarte de aquí, ya eres libre."-_

_Esas fueron las mejores palabras que escuchó en su joven vida, Seifer estaba parado frente a unas enormes puertas de seguridad esperando su momento__ de salida. Habían pasado tres __años desde que fue encarcelado secretamente en una prisión de máxima seguridad en Dollet. Muchas personas lo creían por muerto, entre estos el comandante de Balamb, Squall Leonhart. Seifer fue acusado por asesinatos de guerra ocurridos en ese país. Largos juicios e interminables secciones de justicia lo aguardaron hasta que fue dejado en libertad por falta de pruebas. _

_Tuvo que cumplir tres__ años de cárcel por otros delitos menores que fueron adjudicados cuando ya había sido arrestado por peleas y mala conducta en prisión. El primer día que piso el suelo de su celda fue atacado brutalmente por otros prisioneros, obligándolo a vivir espantosas secciones de golpizas. Hasta que decidió tomar justicia en sus manos matando a dos de sus opresores a puños. Desde ese día nadie se atrevió a ponerle un dedo a Seifer. __Tenía__ marcas en muchas partes de su cuerpo por las numerosas veces que se tuvo que defenderse para salvar su vida. Seifer se dio a conocer como un adversario temido, hasta mortal. Trabajó su cuerpo para mejorar su fuerza física, ya que no tenía otra cosa que hacer en prisión. Su monumental estatura, ahora era acompañada de una increíble musculatura. El joven provocaba miedo hasta a los mismos guardias de seguridad._

_-"Ponga sus manos en la cabeza."- Un guardia de seguridad de la prisión le ordenó a Seifer para poder rebuscar entre su ropa. Seifer lo observó por unos segundos, sintiendo el nerviosismo en la voz del guardia. El hombre alzó sus manos hasta la cabeza decidiendo no empeorar las cosas, en unos segundos seria libre._

_-"Aquí __tiene"- Otro guardia le proveyó de una pequeña mochila donde __tenía__ la ropa de cuando fue aprisionado y sus documentos personales. Seifer tomó la mochila descartando la ropa de inmediato, solo se quedó con sus documentos. _

_-"Largarte, y jamás vuelvas."- _

_Las puertas de seguridad se abrieron revelando la libertad. Seifer caminó sin mirar hacia atrás donde la mirada de docenas de guardias lo perseguían. Tocó tierra fuera de la prisión en un par de segundos sintiendo una gran liberación de su alma. Nunca en su vida imaginó volver a ser un hombre libre. Ahora era una persona diferente, no tan solo físico si no que había madurado de la vida de cierta forma en la prisión. Escuchó y vivió muchas experiencias que le cambiaron su modo de pensar y hasta su vida. _

_Squall se quedó con todo lo que quiso alguna vez, trabajo, mujer y hasta su casa. Seifer estaba decidido a recuperar todo lo que perdió en esos años como parte de su plan de venganza, entre las cosas que tenia planeadas, su principal objetivo era humillar a Squall Leonhart, para darle a probar la escoria del mundo. Algo que probó en esos largos años._

_Observó a sus alrededores, otros prisioneros también fueron dejados en libertad. Familiares y amigos los recibían con alegría. Seifer sonrió al ver a sus dos y únicos amigos. Raijin y Fujin observaban a los ex convictos tratando de encontrar a Seifer. _

_-"¡Fu, Raijin!"- Seifer dijo muy emocionado, llevándose la mirada de sorpresa por ambos amigos. El hombre estaba irreconocible. Fujin fue la más sorprendida, observó a Seifer como si fuera un pedazo de carne fresca. Raijin un poco celoso, golpeo suavemente a Fujin para que saliera de su trance._

_-"¡SEIFER!"- Fujin corrió hasta Seifer brincando entre sus brazos. Raijin recibió al hombre con un fuerte apretón de manos muy amistoso._

_-"Estas tan…cambiado"- Fujin dijo aun sorprendida tocando los brazos musculares de Seifer. _

_-"Tenia que despejar mi mente de alguna manera, así que decidí trabajar mi cuerpo."- Seifer dijo coquetamente hacia Fujin recibiendo miradas celosas de Raijin. Fujin era la novia del moreno._

_-"Ya pues, me vas a desacreditar, sabes."- Raijin dijo bromeando. -Yo también estoy fuerte."- Raijin dijo enseñando su no tan pronunciada musculatura, recibiendo risas de burla. El trío decidió caminar hasta su vehículo, una camioneta oficia de SeeDs. Raijin y Fujin volvieron al Jardín a terminar sus estudios para convertirse en SeeDs. La pareja fue perdonada por su traición ante el juzgado militar. Conocían los planes de Seifer perfectamente y estaban dispuestos a ayudarlo en lo que sea. La pareja dia__logó con Edea para que abogara __el regreso e ingreso de Seifer al Jardín. Edea convenció a Cid para que le cediera una última oportunidad, Seifer ingresaría al Jardín ese mismo, pero nadie en el Jardín __tenía__ conocimiento al respecto._

_-"¿Estas seguro de volver? Tendrás muchos problemas, sabes."- Raijin comentó mientras conducía._

_-"Si, tengo que vengarme de Leonhart, a propósito¿Qué hay de nuevo en el Jardín? No quiero llegar sin saber nada."-_

_-"Squall sigue siendo el comandante con miras a ser el futuro director, Rinoa es su ayudante. Siempre están juntos."- Fujin le informó pensado en las cosas más importantes que habían pasado los últimos años_

_-"No por mucho tiempo"- Seifer comentó muy seguro de si mismo, Fujin continúo hablando._

_-"Dincht y Tilmitt son los nuevos tenientes aéreos del Jardín. Cid logró adquirir varios aviones de guerra, casi están formando una milicia aparte. No subestimes a Dincht ni a Tilmitt, tienen un gran cargo ahora en el Jardín."_

_-"Dincht seguirá siendo un marica, aunque este disfrazado de medallas, por otra parte no puedo juzgar a Tilmitt, no llegue a conocerla muy bien."- Seifer comentó sin mucho interés, pero muy intrigado por saber __más_

_-"Edea viaja constantemente al su orfanato, lo volvió a reinaugurar hace un año. __Está__ a cargo de alrededor de de diez niños. Irvine la ayuda constantemente, ahora __él__ es instructor."_

_Seifer pensó por varios segundos recordándose de Irvine, solo lo vio varias veces en la guerra, no conocía nada sobre él._

_-"Trepe volvió a recuperar su licencia de instructor__a, también es la segunda en mando__ después de Squall y Cid."-_

_-"Le voy a hacer la vida tan imposible que se arrepentirá de haberme fracasado."- Seifer se imaginó la cara de disgusto de su instructora. Extrañaba mucho a la rubia, se preguntaba si por fin había c__onseguido pareja pero se reservó__ el comentario. Fujin observó a Seifer, adivinando la pregunta en su mente._

_-"Esta soltera, estuvo saliendo con un hombre hace un par de meses pero creo que no tuvo éxito la relación."-_

_-"¿Aun __está__ enamorada de Leonhart?"- Seifer preguntó con disgusto._

_-"Creo que si, Squall no puede vivir sin ella, prácticamente ella es la comandante. Constantemente Squall se va de su trabajo para estar con Rinoa mientras la pobre idiota de Trepe le cubre las espaldas. Ella se encargo de todo junto a Xu."_

_El trío dialogó por largas horas hasta llegar hasta el Jardín. Estaban a plena luz del día, Seifer no podría dar un paso dentro del Jardín sin que lo atacaran con miradas o comentarios ofensivos. Seifer estaba vestido de civil. Tenía puestos unos jeans azul oscuros junto a un par de botas negras, una camisa negra ajustada a su cuerpo. Fujin le proveyó de una gorra junto a unas gafas de sol. Como estaba tan cambiado parecía una persona completamente diferente. Al bajarse de la camioneta respiro profundo, no __sería__ nada fácil lidiar con el nuevo destino que lo esperaba. Su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte al sentir las miradas de los estudiantes y SeeDs, al verlo llegar nadie lo reconoció. Por el contrario, se llevaba miradas sorpresivas del estudiantado femenino. Lo __observaban de arriba a bajo, observando su musculatura. Seifer sentía las miradas lujuriosas de las mujeres mientras caminaba por __los elegantes pasillos. El hombre __logró caminar hasta el ascensor acompañado de Fujin y Raijin._

_-"¿Estas seguro?"- Fujin le preguntó por última vez dándole la __última__ oportunidad para arrepentirse. Pero Seifer se negó a dar marcha atrás._

_-"Estoy seguro."-_

_La puerta del ascensor de abrió, pero Fujin de Raijin __no __caminaron hacia adentro. Solo Seifer se dirigiría hasta la oficina donde lo estaban esperando Cid y Edea._

_-"Buena suerte, sabes"- Raijin dijo con una leve sonrisa._

_-"Deséale la suerte a alguien que la necesite."- Seifer dijo mientras las puertas se cerraban. El ascensor se detuvo en el segundo piso, las puertas se abrieron revelando nada más y nada menos que la instructora Trepe. La SeeD entró al ascensor muy entretenida en unos papeles mientras dialogaba por su celular. La mujer apretó el botón del tercer piso. Seifer la observó detalladamente buscando cambios en el tiempo, pero Trepe se veía exactamente igual, tal vez un poco más mujer. _

_Seifer cerró sus ojos para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la mujer a su lado. El espacio personal en el elevador estaba reducido solo para tres personas, y ambos estaban muy pegados. Seifer no quería tener ningún tipo de contacto con la mujer a su lado,__ sentía que el peso de los tres__ años sin tener ninguna mujer a su lado le estaba comenzado a hacer efecto. No podía de dejar de observarla, se veía muy hermosa. Quistis terminó la llamada sintiendo la constante mirada del hombre a su lado. No se atrevió a mirarlo, solo observaba fijamente a las puertas del elevador. Lo podía ver por el reflejo de las plateadas puertas claramente._

_El ascensor se detuvo con un fuerte ruido y un movimiento brus__co. Las luces se apagaron por unos __segundos encendiéndose las luces opacas de emergencia. Seifer comenzó a apretar los botones para abrir las puertas pero al parecer estaban atascados. _

_-"¡Encerrado con ella! Esto no me puede estar sucediendo."- Seifer pensó apretando los botones constantemente. Quistis trató de utilizar su celular pero la señal no funcionaba._

_-"Estamos atrapados."- Quistis comentó colocándose al otro extremo del ascensor, obviamente buscando espacio personal. Seifer solo cruzó sus brazos y cerró sus ojos._

_-"En dos horas podrán sacarnos de aquí."- Quistis añadió silente. –"Soy Quistis Trepe."-_

_Seifer se quedó callado, ignorándola por varios segundos. –"Se quien es Instructora."-_

_Quistis cambio su vista hacia el hombre, no reconoció la voz. –"¿Nos hemos conocido antes?"-_

_Seifer lentamente se quitó la gorra y las gafas de sol observándola directamente hacia los ojos. Quistis pestaño varias veces al reconocer a Seifer. _

_-"Almasy ha vuelto."- _

_-"Creí que estabas muerto."- Quistis respondió de inmediato, apegándose a la pared que estaba tras ella, alejándose de Seifer cautelosamente. _

_-"Soy invencible."- dijo muy arrogante enseñando su coqueta media sonrisa._

_-"Haz cambiado, físicamente."- Quistis comentó después de varios minutos de incomodo silencio y de miradas lujuriosas de parte de Seifer. _

_-"¿Quieres probar?"- Seifer dijo dando un paso hacia el frente poniendo en tensión a Quistis._

_-"No te acerques."- La Rubia dijo amenazadoramente, pero no se movió un centímetro. No le temía en lo absoluto, por lo que le sorprendió a Seifer._

_-"¿Miedo a probar algo diferente?"- Seifer dijo casi a centímetros de su rostro. Quistis trató de empujarlo pero era como tratar de mover una pared de concreto armado._

_-"¡Aléjate de mi!"- Dijo furiosa al ver el atrevimiento del hombre__, pero Seifer con una sola mano__ logró agarrar ambas muñecas de las joven atrapándola. –"¡Suéltame de inmediato!"-_

_-"¡¿OH QUE?!"- Seifer gritó en su rostro, moviéndola hacia el otro extremo del ascensor bruscamente provocando que se golpeara con la pared del ascensor. _

_-"¡TE ELIMINO DE PLANETA MAL NACIDO!"- Quistis le gritó logrando zafarse del agarre. _

_-"Oh si¿__tú__ y quien __más__?"- _

_Quistis permaneció callada, solo sonrió. –"Algún día lo sabrás."-_

_Las luces del elevador se reincorporaron, poco segundos después las puertas se abrieron revelando el tercer piso, las oficinas principales, donde Xu los esperaba._

_-"Almasy¿Aún no te __has__ muerto? __Qué__ lástima, sígueme mendigo perro."- Xu le dijo sin molestarse en esperar a Seifer._

_-"¿Aún no h__as excitado penes? Creo que no."- Seifer murmuro pero Xu lo escuchó. De sorpresa Xu sacó un bastón disciplinario de metal de su cintura, golpeando a Seifer en siete lugares diferentes en solo dos segundos. Seifer cae arrodillado por el dolor en sus costillas y brazos, parte de su boca recibió un fuerte golpe provocando que se le rompiera una muela._

_-" ¡AAAAAHHHHG! Maldita perra!"-_

_-"Me vuelves a insultar y usare mis navajas la próxima vez. No __porque__ midas dos metros puedes venir a amedrentar a los mejores soldados entrenados en el mundo. Ya no __estás__ en la cárcel."- Xu escondió su bastón en su cintura siguiendo su camino. Seifer se puso en pie aguantando sus costillas._

_-"Creo que me rompiste las costillas."-_

_-"No seas llorón."- Quistis dijo tras Seifer. Este miró hacia atrás molesto._

_-"¡¿Aún me sigues?!"- Seifer gritó pero el dolor le impidió que pudiera seguir hablando. _

_–"Son una__s__ perra__s __miserables, me dieron entre las dos, cobardes."-_

_-"Ni siquiera te toque."- Quistis rodó sus ojos hacia atrás caminando al escritorio del recibidor donde la secretaria del director observaba un poco emocionada._

_-"Buenas Tardes Marta."- Quistis dijo cordialmente enseñando un papel con el citatorio de parte del director._

_-"Buenas tardes también para usted Miss Trepe, el director la espera, y a usted también señor Almasy."- La secretaria levantó un poco sus espejuelos para observar a Seifer que__ aun seguía __maldiciendo por el dolor que sintió por la golpiza a bastonazos. _

_-"Ya puedes entrar Almasy."- Xu dijo al volver de la oficina de Cid a__nunciando la llegada de Seifer._

_El joven lanzó__ miradas asesinas a las tres mujeres. –"Esto no se termina aquí, tendré mi merecida venganza."- Seifer dijo caminando hacia el frente listo para entrar por las puertas, al pasar por el lado de Xu esta lo volvió a golpear con el bastón esta vez tras las rodillas, esto indujo a Seifer a caer en sus rodillas._

_-"hija de…"-_

_-"Mujeres primero."- Xu lo interrumpió permitiéndole el paso a Quistis primero a la oficina. _

_Quistis sonrió caminado por el lado de Seifer ignorándolo por completo. _

_-"¡Quistis, Seifer!...Heeeee… ¿Dónde __está__ Seifer?"- Cid se levantó de su silla para recibir a los jóvenes. Quistis dio su saludo militar._

_-"Viene en unos segundos se __está__ recuperando de una caída."- Quistis mintió muy bien, solo se sentó a esperar por Seifer._

_-"¿Se encuentra bien Almasy?"-_

_Seifer entró a la oficina aguantando sus costillas y cojeando de una pierna. Quistis sonrió levemente observando sus cuidadas uñas sin molestarse a voltearse a ver a Seifer._

_-"Si señor, solo me molestan un pocos las costillas, me mordieron unas inmundas perras."-_

_Cid y Quistis lo observaron por unos breves segundos pero decidieron ignorar el comentario._

_-" Bueno Seifer, tu solicitud de admisión al fin ha sido aceptada por la junta de __síndicos_

_-"¡Aléjate de mi!"-_

_-"Rinoa no podemos seguir así!"-_

_-"¡DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS DE MI!"-_

_Rinoa le respondió con una cachetada que le viró la cara hacia un lado._

_-"¡Lo nuestro __está__ terminado Squall, no quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra!_

_Rinoa rempujó a Squall fuera de su lado para poder pasar por las puertas de la oficina donde discutieron. _

-"No quiero saber de agua salada"- Seifer dijo mirando a sus alrededores, el hombre estaba flotando solo en el medio del océano encima de un pedazo de metal desprendido del Ragnarok. No sabía si alguien más se había salvado de la debacle, pero lo único que quería era salir del pedazo flotante en donde se encontraba.

-" ¿Por qué no puedo morir en paz, por qué siempre encuentro la forma de seguir viviendo?'-

No sabía si llamar a su suerte de seguir viviendo una maldición. El hombre tenía la dicha de seguir viviendo a pesar de toda las cosas que le ocurrían. Otro ser humano lo más probable se hubiera muerto. Maldito instinto de sobrevivencia.

Seifer siguió observando sus alrededores azules mientras el sol quemaba su deshidratada piel.

-"Leonhart muerto…es lo único de lo que no me siento mal"- Seifer se dijo así mismo riéndose. Estaba empezando a perder la razón por la intensa sed y calor. Pero se sentía culpable por no haber podido salvar al resto de sus compañeros. Lentamente se sentó en la pequeña plataforma que lo sostenía, mojando sus piernas en el océano mirando con mucha más claridad al horizonte azul.

-"Soy el hijo de puta más afortunado del mundo."- Seifer gritó al ver una isla muy cerca. Sin pensarlo brincó fuera de la plataforma y comenzó a nadar hasta la isla.

Después de nadar como alrededor de dos horas Seifer llegó a la costa de la isla desplomándose en la arena por cansancio en sus brazos.

-"Maldito sol."- Seifer no pudo disfrutar la tranquilidad de la arena porque el sol aún lo atormentaba. Se puso en pie luego de descansar largos minutos.

-"¿Dónde carajos estoy?"- Seifer se volvió preguntar así mismo. Cuidadosamente comenzó a examinar el lugar con su vista, la playa estaba desolada.

-"Que lindo, no moriré ahogado pero si solo en esta estúpida isla de porquería."-

Seifer perdió su arma, chaleco, zapatos y todo lo que se llama ganas de vivir. Solo estaba con su pantalón negro y su collar de la suerte y un pequeño encendedor en su bolsillo.

El joven tomó un pedazo de rama para defenderse y comenzó a caminar en la isla.

* * *

-"Si comes eso, tendrás diarreas por un mes."-

-"Tienes alguna mejor idea idiota"-

Zell le dijo molesto a Irvine, quien lo observaba mientras buscaban que comer en la isla donde había naufragado. Selphie recolectaba pedazos de leños para encender una fogata, al aparecer una gran tormenta los atacaría en la noche.

-"¿Creen que los demás hayan logrado sobrevivir?" Selphie preguntó muy triste, su espíritu usual de alegría no se hallaba más en ella. Los varones no contestaron, solo inclinaron sus rostros.

-"No dudo que de la forma en que nosotros pudimos sobrevivir los demás hayan tenido la misma gracia"- Irvine comentó tomando un coco rancio del suelo.

Zell los observó por un momento, al mismo tiempo mirando el cielo.

-"Tendremos que buscar refugio, se aproxima una tormenta."- Zell dijo pensativo.

-"Me quedare con Selphie, busca algún lugar donde podamos pasar la noche seguros."- Irvine tomó a Selphie entre sus brazos, la joven piloto tenía una gran herida en su pierna que le impedía caminar con facilidad. Zell sin palabra alguna comenzó a caminar por la isla memorizándose cada árbol para no perderse.

Por lo que había observado estaban en una isla que tenía un bosque y una enorme costa. Estaban atrapados en una isla circular gigantesca. Sabía que en alguna parte debía haber agua dulce o algún otro recurso que podían utilizar para sobrevivir. Al caminar alrededor de unos quince minutos Zell se encontró frente a frente con el mar.

-"Solo agua salada y una estúpida arena."- Dijo maldiciendo. Pero algo le llamó la atención. En la arena había marcadas unas huellas.

-"¿Puede ser posible?"- Zell se lleno de alegría, alguien de sus compañeros había sobrevividos aparte de ellos. Zell comenzó a correr siguiendo las huellas pero se detuvo al enfocar su vista en lo que vio en su frente. Oh si, estaba sorprendido. Squall y Rinoa estaban vivos, pero besándose apasionadamente a unos largos metros de distancia. Zell se quedo confundido y de en vez de alegría se lleno de furia.

-"Todo el tiempo engañaban a Quistis"-

_-"¿Qué te ocurre Zell?"-_

_Zell sacudió sus lágrimas al escuchar la voz de Quistis tras él. Se puso de pie muy rápido fingiendo._

_-"Nada Quistis, solo estoy un poco decaído."- Mentía, se sentía muy triste porque se había peleado con su novia y esta ya no lo quería volver a ver. _

_Quistis lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó __a la banca más cercana para que ambos se sentaran a dialogar._

_-"Zell, no tienes que mentir, se que sientes mal por tu problema con tu novia."-_

_Zell la observó__ a los ojos sorprendido, nadie sabía de pelea entre su novia y el._

_-"No tengo que ser adivina, se __que por las únicas personas que __pudieras estar llorando__ serian tu__ madre o tu novia, se que tu madre estas en perfectas condiciones así que no me dejas opción más que pensar qué lloras por tu novia."-_

_-"¡Yo no estoy llorando!"- Zell respondió un poco enfadado pero no podía mentirle a su mejor amiga. –"Los hombres no lloran"-_

_Quistis lo observó tiernamente y lo tomó en un abrazo fuerte. __–"Hasta el hombre más fuerte del mundo tiene derecho a llorar por los que quiere, te quiero mucho."-_

_Zell se sentía mucho mejor, al menos alguien lo comprendía. –"Yo también"-_

_Quistis se puso en pie para dejar a Zell reflexionar._

_-"Quistis, prométeme que no le dirás a nadie."-_

_-"Bien Zell, pero prométeme que no me volverás a ocultar nada, no me gusta verte sufrir, ustedes son lo más preciado para mí, son como mis hermanos."-_

Zell sacudió el recuerdo y comenzó a caminar dejando a la pareja solos.

* * *

La tormenta no cesaba mientras Rinoa caminaba por el bosque observando cada flor y cada planta que pudiera encontrar. Pero ninguna le parecía conocida o curativa. Squall podría morir si no encontraba ayuda de inmediato.

-"¿Qué voy a hacer?"-

-"Rezar a todos los dioses para que te perdonen"- La voz de Zell asustó a Rinoa por completo. La joven se giró de inmediato quedando ciega por unos segundos por un fuerte relámpago acompañado de un trueno. Zell estaba a solo metros de distancia.

-"¿Zell?"- Rinoa preguntó muy sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo muy contenta. La joven corrió hasta el envolviéndolo en un abrazo, pero Zell no le correspondió. Esto asustó un poco a Rinoa. Zell estaba muy serio sin ningún tipo de emoción. -"¿Qué te ocurre Zell?, me estas asustando"-

Zell la observó a los ojos aunque con dificultad por la intensa lluvia. El joven se separó de Rinoa un poco brusco.

-"¿Sabes el significado de la amistad o tienes la mínima idea de lo que la palabra infidelidad significa?"-

-"Zell… ¿De qué hablas?"-

-"¡Ya no finjas! Sé todo acerca de ti y de Squall, los rumores eran ciertos y lo acabo de descubrir hace solo un tiempo atrás. La engañaron todo este tiempo, malditos sean¡En un día se iban a casar!"-

Rinoa con su mano acomodo su cabello mojado tras su cabeza sintiéndose muy culpable, Zell le gritaba con mucha fuerza a pesar de las inclemencias del tiempo.

-"No fue mi intensión, todo ocurrió tan rápido."-

-"Rinoa ella es tu amiga¡ella es mi HERMANA!"-

-"Era"- Rinoa dijo sin pensarlo con claridad. Zell la observó confundido pero entendió el mensaje completo. –"Quistis se ahogo en el accidente, la vi con mis propios ojos. Lo siento mucho…Zell. También la quería mucho."-

-"¡No mientas, que me das asco!"- Zell le gritó levantando su mano como si fuera a golpear a Rinoa.

La joven bruja no se movió ni un instante, solo observó a Zell fijamente a los ojos. Sabía que él no sería capaz de pegarle jamás. ¿Oh si?

Zell solo la amenazó pero nunca la llegó a tocar con un solo dedo, solo la miraba con furia. Algo no andaba bien.

Rinoa se enfado por los insultos. Tenía que defender su amor a como dé lugar.

-"¡NO me juzgues cuando tu también tienes que esconder!"-

Zell abrió sus ojos incrédulo. –"¿De qué hablas, estás loca o qué?"-

-"Se que no mirabas a Quistis con ojos de hermano, la mirabas con lujuria, puedo ver el corazón y mente de una persona y sé que tu no la quieres como hermana, la amas como mujer, por eso tu novia te dejo, por que se enteró de que no la amabas a ella, por eso te duele tanto lo que le pase."-

-"¡NO se de que hablas!"- Zell estaba nervioso, lentamente comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás alejándose de ella. Rinoa lo tomó con fuerza de la camisa acercándolo a ella violetamente.

-"¡NO me reclames nada, porque no eres nadie para involucrarte en mis asuntos, voy a defender lo que siento hasta el fin, cueste lo que cueste!"-

El hombre se soltó del agarre de la bruja mirándola fijamente. -"Rinoa, espero que sepas lo que haces, pero desde hoy, nuestra amistad se acabo"-

Zell la iba abandonar pero Rinoa lo tomó de la mano.

-"No te vayas Zell, Squall necesita ayuda, está herido."- Rinoa le dijo casi llorando pero con una mirada firme. –"Squall también es como tu hermano, ayúdalo, no nos abandones cuando más te necesitamos"-

Zell se lleno de furia pero al mismo tiempo de misericordia.

-"¿Dónde está?"-

Rinoa lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr para llevarlo a la cueva. Al llevar a la cueva se llevaron la sorpresa de encontrar a Irvine y a Selphie junto a Squall.

-"¿Rinni?"- Selphie preguntó al ver a Rinoa parada frente a la entrada de la cueva junto a Zell.

Ambas jóvenes se envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo muy contentas de haberse reencontrado con vida. Squall estaba durmiendo pacíficamente al lado de una pequeña fogata improvisada por los SeeDs. Irvine se había encargado de Squall, dándole el último elixir que le quedaba.

-"¡Zell¿Dónde demonios andabas?"- Selphie le preguntó un poco más aliviada al verlo de vuelta.

-"Desenmascarando verdades"- Zell entró a la cueva sin decir otra palabra sentándose al lado de la fogata buscando el calor. Rinoa lo miró con ganas de darle una cachetada, pero se olvido de él para concentrarse en Squall.

-"¿Creen que Quistis y Seifer estén bien?"- Selphie le preguntó a todos, Rinoa inclinó su rostro.

-"Si pudimos sobrevivir, no dudo que ellos tampoco."- Zell dijo –"Todo volverá a la normalidad, pronto volveremos a casa, Squall se casará con su prometida, y todos volveremos a ser felices."-

-"Recemos a todos los dioses para que no le haya ocurrido nada, Squall se destruiría si algo le llegase a pasar a Quistis"'-

-"celebraría mejor dicho."- Zell murmuro pero nadie lo entendió.

-"¿Qué dijiste Zell?"-

-"Nada Irvine, solo hablando conmigo mismo"- Zell le volvió a comentar acostándose cerca de la fogata.

* * *

No hay palabras para describir lo que se siente morir. Es la dicha de dejar de sufrir pero la maldición de abandonar todo lo que amas y que tanto te has sacrificado. Los últimos segundos de aire que tus pulmones respiraron es la ultima sensación de vida que recordaras de lo fue una vida, de lo que fue vivir. No habrá sentimiento o sensación que pueda describir el viaje de tu alma al salir de tu cuerpo. Lo último que sintió Quistis Trepe fue la sensación de quemazón en sus pulmones por la falta de aire, el dolor en sus piernas por el pesado metal que se robaba su vida impidiendo su libertada a la superficie. Y un corazón gravemente destrozado.

Su propio prometido decidió salvar la vida de otra mujer antes que la suya. Ese momento le quitó toda fuerza restante. Nunca había sentido odio, rencor, agonía, pero en esos instantes eso fue lo último que sintió. La sensación de abandonar este mundo con odio y un corazón partido fragmentado a solo recuerdos. Solo una completa oscuridad acompañada de un silencio horroroso.

-"¿Estoy muerta?"-

_-"No mi ama, aun no, solo está perdida en el océano"-_

-"¿Quién eres?"-

_-"Soy Leviatán su G.F marino junto a Shiva"-_

-"Los G.F. no hablan, nunca…solo en circunstancia extraordinarias."-

_-"Este momento lo es, ama, hay ventajas de tener G.F. que favorezcan el agua,…y la muerte."_

Quistis tenía en su poder a Shiva, la reina de hielo, Leviatán, dragón de los siete mares…y diablos guardián del hades.

_-"Nadie puede morir con tanto amor."_- la voz fría de Shiva movió todo pensamiento en ella.

_-"Ni odio."-_ La voz de diablos acompaño la fría voz de la G.F.

* * *

Seifer estaba agarrado del tronco de una palma para evitar que los fuertes vientos lo tumbaran al suelo. Hace unas pocas horas el sol lo castigaba, ahora la lluvia lo atormentaba.

-"¡PUTA SUERTE LA MIA!"-

Seifer gritó con toda su fuerza aguantándose firmemente al tronco. El mar estaba como loco, fuertes olas y marejadas devastadoras se comían las costas de la playa sin piedad. Por suerte Seifer encontró un tronco fuerte donde aguantarse.

Seifer observó en el violento mar un ser humano tratando de pelear contra las fuertes oleadas. El mar jugueteaba con el cuerpo del desafortunado, mientras luchaba por sobrevivir.

-"¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!"- Seifer se preguntó pero de ninguna manera se arriesgaría a salvar a aquel individuo. Hasta que logró visualizar que era una mujer, rubia y testaruda.

-"¡Quistis!"-

Olvidándose de todo Seifer corrió al mar peleando contra las fuertes olas para salvar la vida de su instructora y amiga. El agua jugaba con ambos cuerpos como se le antojaba. El viento los ahogaba y el agua los golpeaba.

-"¡Quistis!"- Seifer gritaba mientras nadaba forzosamente entre las terribles y gigantescas olas.

La joven escuchó el grito casi inaudible de aquel hombre desesperado por alcanzarla.

-"¡Seifer!"- Quistis trató de gritar pero una fuerte ola la hundió de vuelta a las profundidades, con mucho esfuerzo volvió a la superficie. Seifer logró alcanzarla tomándola del cuerpo de inmediato. Con todos sus esfuerzos y un poco más de suerte lograron llegar a la costa. Quistis estaba parcialmente desnuda, las fuerzas de las olas le habían quitado parte de su vestimenta y la había herido. Seifer la tomó de la cintura ayudándola a ponerse en pie, pero la mujer estaba muy débil inclusive para caminar. Los fuertes vientos los derivaban a la arena fácilmente.

-"¡Levántate Trepe! Ya sobreviviste a lo peor."- Seifer le dijo decidido volviendo a levantar a Quistis.

-"Estoy…cansada…ya no puedo más."-

-"¡Levanta tu trasero y camina!"- Seifer se esforzaba por levantarla pero el viento se los impedía. La lluvia los sofocaba, hasta alcanzar en sus palabras. Quistis estaba de rodillas en la arena mientras él la trataba de colocar en pie.

-"¡TREPE LUCHA POR TU JODIDA VIDA!"-

Quistis escuchó las últimas palabras de aquel hombre, el único que fue capaz de arriesgar su vida por la de ella. No podía pagarle de esa manera, no podía derribarse ahora que estaba tan cerca de vivir. Con un gran esfuerzo la joven se puso en pie y juntos lograron salir de la costa hasta encontrar un fuerte tronco de donde agarrarse.

-"No me abandones… te lo suplico."- Quistis dijo agarrándose de Seifer mientras este se aferraba al tronco. Quistis comenzó a llorar mientras enterraba sus uñas en la piel del hombre, como si temiera a perderlo. Los gemidos de dolor eran más que dolor físico, era como si le hubieran destrozado el alma. Eran lágrimas vacías, su fuerte respiración provocaba que las gotas de agua en su rostro se esparcieran en el aire, mientras que su cuerpo temblaba por una posible hipotermia. Su rostro estaba escondido entre su cabello, pero el sonido de su llanto no lo podía acallar nadie. La tormenta extinguió lentamente los fuertes vientos a solo frías caricias. La lluvia se torno en un leve roció, retornando la tranquilidad a la isla.

-"No lo haré, te lo prometo."-

Seifer nunca sintió miedo de perder a una persona. Toda su vida ha estado solo, pero esta vez sentía una gran sensación de nerviosismo por lo que le estaba ocurriendo a la mujer. La tormenta se calmo por completo, pero el llanto de Quistis no. Seifer la abrazó y se sentó en el suelo aún con la mujer entre sus brazos. Ella no dejaba de aferrarse a él, solo temblaba y lloraba.

-" ¿Qué te ocurre?'- Seifer le preguntó perturbado sin esperar alguna respuesta razonable. La hipotermia estaba comenzando a tornarse más intensa en el cuerpo de la joven. El hombre observó a sus alrededores. Tenía que crear calor antes de que la joven muriera por el frío.

-"Quistis necesito encender una fogata… no me alejare de ti."-

-"No…me…abandones."- La voz de la mujer estaba debilitándose por los fuertes ataques de temblor en su cuerpo.

Quistis le permitió que se levantara para que buscara leños para la fogata. Seifer desesperado comenzó a buscar pedazos de leños y a lanzarlos muy cerca de la joven. Al acumular los suficientes, se enfrentó con un problema. Los leños estaban mojados, y sería muy difícil encenderlos con su encendedor de cigarrillos que encontró en su bolsillo. Seifer maldijo por no haberse traído ningún tipo de magia consigo.

-"¿Qué ocurre?"- Quistis preguntó casi en el mundo de los sueños, estaba luchando por no caer dormida.

-"¡Los putos leños no se encienden porque están mojados!"- Seifer dijo tratando de encender la fogata.

-"¿ya orinaste?"-

Seifer se detuvo para observarla. –"¡¿Por qué me preguntas semejante estupidez?!"

-"Solo contesta idiota"-

-"No"-

-"Orina encima de los leños, eso los lubricara con algo inflamable, bebiste mucho alcohol cuando volábamos a Esthar, te vi cuando bebías varias cerveza escondido en el Ragnarok."

Seifer levantó una ceja un poco confundido. –"Chismosa, siempre andas observando a la gente."-

-"Solo saca tu pene y orina encima de los leños. Tu orina debe tener un alto contenido del alcohol restante en tu sangre."-

-"¿Estas loquita por verlo no es cierto? Leonhart nunca te dejó ver la pequeña miniatura que tenía por pene."-

-"¡SOLO HAZLO!"-

Seifer sin pensarlo más se puso en pie bajando la cremallera de su pantalón y se volteó un poco hacia los leños. Pero antes observó a Quistis quien le miraba el trasero sin mucho interés.

"Vas a escuchar la potencia Almasy."- Seifer se acomodó y con todas sus fuerzas trató de orinar, pero solo un chorrito debilucho salió de su miembro masculino. Quistis levantó una ceja al escuchar el chorrito de orina.

-"Sorprendente…mas varonil que un niño de cuatro años."-

Seifer se sorprendió de sí mismo, nunca le había ocurrido semejante vergüenza.

-"¡Pedazo de por quería deberías orinar con fuerza mal nacido"- Seifer se insulto así mismo sacudiendo su miembro con fuerza. Quistis solo cerró sus ojos para evitar reírse.

-"¿Qué esperabas? Estas deshidratado, tu cuerpo está reteniendo la mayor cantidad de agua. No esperes orinar mucho."-

Seifer observó a la joven por varios segundos terminando de orinar.

-"Odio cuando te comportas como una biblioteca."-

-"Solo prende los leños Seifer."-

Seifer sacó de su bolsillo el encendedor, se acercó a los leños y trató de prenderlos en fuego. Pero el encendedor se había llenado de agua, volviéndose inservible.

-"¿Tienes un encendedor?"- Seifer preguntó sarcásticamente lanzando con fuerza el encendedor contra el suelo. Quistis alzó su mano y lanzó un fuerte hechizo de fuego, levantando una gran columna de fuego en el lugar de los leños.

-"Era mi ultima firaga."- Quistis dijo acercándose al fuego en busca de calor.

Cansado, Seifer se sentó en el suelo a extender sus manos hacia el fuego. Estaba preocupado por Rinoa, su novia. Quistis lo observó leyendo la mirada de intranquilidad en el hombre.

-"Rinoa está bien, no te preocupes por ella."-

Seifer la miró a los ojos, sorprendido al ver que la mujer a su lado sabía exactamente en lo que pensaba.

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"-

Quistis no le contestó de inmediato solo se quedó tiesa observando el fuego.

-"Vi cuando se escapó del Ragnarok, lo más probables es que también este en esta isla."-

Algo no andaba bien, Quistis hablaba como si se arrepintiera de que Rinoa estuviera con vida, su voz temblaba pero de coraje.

-"¿Qué te ocurre?"- Seifer preguntó pero sin esperar respuesta.

La joven se acostó en la arena observando el despejado cielo estrellado. Al menos no era la única que no sabía sobre la relación secreta de Squall y Rinoa, también Seifer cayó entre la redada de engañados. A pesar de todos los problemas, Seifer sigue amando a Rinoa.

-"Solo acabo de descubrir que tenemos más en común de lo que te imaginas."- Quistis dijo después de varios minutos de silencio entre ambos, y con eso ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar en toda la noche.

* * *

Squall abrió los ojos asustado, de inmediato tocó su herida en el costado.

-"Ten cuidado amigo, si te mueves te lastimarás."- Irvine dijo al ver a Squall despertar.

-"¿Irvine? Estas vivo."- Squall dijo con una sonrisa. Irvine sonrió contento.

-" Se necesita más que agüita para matarme¿Cómo te sientes?'-

-"Me siento como si estuviera muerto en vida."-

Irvine ayudó a Squall a sentarse con cuidado. En la cueva estaban todos durmiendo a excepción de los dos hombres. Selphie dormía junto a Irvine, Zell roncaba como burro en una esquina de la cueva, Rinoa dormía como un ángel a los pies de Squall. El comandante la observó y sonrió levemente.

-"No se separó de ti en toda la noche."- Irvine comentó al ver la constante mirada de Squall hacia Rinoa. –"Estaba muy preocupada por ti."-

Squall extendió unos de sus brazos y acarició sutilmente el cabello de Rinoa. Irvine no pudo aguantar lo que pensaba al ver que Squall ya no tenía su anillo de compromiso.

-"¿Qué ocurre entre ustedes dos?"-

-"La amo."- Squall dijo sin pensarlo, Irvine lo observó sorprendido y confundido.

-"Squall, si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido, hoy estarías casándote con Quistis."-

-"Lo sé, iba hablar con Quistis."- Squall dijo pasando ambas manos por su rostro, escondiendo su rostro de la mirada acusadora de Irvine. –"Todo fue muy repentino."-

-"¿Por qué esperaste tanto tiempo? Vas a despedazar el corazón de Quistis cuando se entere de lo que está ocurriendo entre ustedes dos, y sin contar de que Seifer te degollará, le robaste a su novia por segunda vez."-

Oh no, Squall había olvidado el pequeño detalle de Seifer. Rinoa y el habían vuelto a ser novios hace un pocos meses atrás. Si Seifer se entera de que Rinoa y el son amantes, sin duda alguna los matará a ambos. Además de que no tan solo Rinoa lo engaña, sino que con quien lo está engañando es su enemigo y novio de su mejor amiga y compañera de batalla. Conociendo a Seifer, no habrá poder humano que lo detenga para vengar lo que le han hecho.

-"Ruégale a Dios que Seifer se haya ahogado en el agua, o que este a miles y miles de kilómetros de distancia, porque te aseguro de que te matará a ti y a Rinoa."- Irvine dijo en murmullo, pero Squall no le importaba.

-"Antes de que pueda hacer algo, lo asesinaré yo primero, juro por todos los cielos que nadie me separara de Rinoa, ni destruirá lo que siento. La amo con toda mi alma, y no habrá poder humano que nos impida que nos amemos."- Squall dijo muy firme mirando a Irvine a los ojos. El vaquero decidió no cuestionarlo más, el hombre estaba locamente enamorado de Rinoa.

-"Realmente tienes serios problemas, no solo Seifer irá tras de ti¿Pero no has pensado en como Quistis reaccionará? "-

Squall miró a Irvine confundido al escuchar el tono de voz sospechoso del vaquero.

-"¿De qué hablas? Quistis es incapaz de hacerme daño, o a Rinoa."-

-"Se que no soy la persona indicada para decirte esto, pero para salvar tu trasero, Quistis hizo cosas que cualquier otra persona se hubiera negado a hacer. Y no creo que lo tome tan fácil y te deje libre para que seas feliz al lado de otra mujer que no sea ella."-

Squall se puso en pie tomando su gunblade del suelo.

-"Yo no me preocuparía, el océano se encargo de ella."-

Irvine lo miró sorprendido, -"¿De qué hablas? Quistis pudo haber sobre vivido al igual que nosotros."-

-"La vi morir Irvine, lo siento mucho."-

Hubo varios segundos de silencio, el aire de la playa entraba a la cueva provocando un leve sonido acústico. Ambos hombres se miraban fijamente a los ojos buscando verdades.

El vaquero se puso en pie incrédulo –"Dime que estas mintiendo."-

Squall se pasó una mano por su cabello un poco más calmado de culpabilidad. –"No Irvine, Quistis murió ayer en el accidente."-

Irvine volvió a sentarse a cubrir su rostro con ambas manos, ya no quería seguir escuchando a Squall.

Rinoa había escuchado toda la conversación entre los hombres, tenía miedo. ¿Por qué el destino volvió a enamoradla de ese hombre? Probablemente nunca lo sabría, pero de lo que estaba segura era de lo que sentía por Squall y junto a él lucharía por su amor.

El sonido de varios helicópteros interrumpió la tensión entre los hombres. Zell y Selphie se despertaron asustados mientras que Irvine y Squall salieron corriendo de la cueva hacia la playa. Las palmeras se movían violentamente por los fuertes vientos, y las aguas se movían al ritmo de las aspas del helicóptero que trataba de aterrizar en la arena. Todos gritaron de alegría al ver las letras tatuadas en los helicópteros que decían "SEEDS".

El helicóptero tocó tierra y de inmediato varios SeeDs se bajaron. Fuertemente armados y con artículos de primeros auxilios, se acercaron a los sobrevivientes. Selphie y Squall fueron los primeros en ser atendidos por sus heridas. Mientras los demás solo se acomodaron en los otros helicópteros. Entre los SeeDs , estaba Xu quien atendía con urgencia la herida de Squall.

-"Mucho gusto volver a verte comandante."- Xu dijo mientras el helicóptero de preparaba para despegar. –"No podemos quedarnos mucho, Galbadia se enteró de la caída del Ragnarok, y sin duda vendrán a buscarlos para matarlos."-

-"¿Como supieron que estábamos aquí?"-

-"Ellone fue la que nos avisó acerca del accidente, ellas con sus poderes supo descifrar su localización, no tenemos mucho tiempo¿Dónde está Quistis y Seifer?."-

Squall no contestó, dándole a entender a Xu lo que había ocurrido.

-"Ella no está muerta, Ellone dijo que habían sobrevividos todos."- Xu dijo firme. Tomó un radio transmisor comandando la búsqueda de su amiga por toda la isla. Squall estaba sorprendido¿Sera posible de que Quistis hubiera sobrevivido?.

-"La vi morir con mis propios ojos Xu, Quistis está en el fondo del océano."- Squall dijo un poco alterado, pero esto enfureció a Xu.

-"¡Ya escuchó, Ellone dijo que todos habían sobrevivido, y no me iré de aquí hasta encontrar a mi amiga y al estúpido de Almasy¿ Por qué te sorprende o acaso te desilusionaste de que TU prometida haya sobrevivido?."-

Squall guardo silencio, Xu se había enterado de alguna manera sobre la relación entre él y Rinoa. Xu se bajo del helicóptero comandando al piloto que despegara y se llevara a Squall al Jardín para que fuera atendido por la doctora.

-"Estoy… jodido."- Fue lo último que dijo el comandante antes de que los medicamentos suministrados por Xu produjeran efectos, enviándolo al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Reviewssssss 


	3. Escape

Confesiones de un amor compartido

By Azucar

* * *

Escape

_-"¿Donde esta mi dinero Mr. Jones?"-_

_El sudor frió acompañado de el hedor a muerte en su alrededor le impedía al hombre apresado entre cadenas y señalados por armas poder responder con claridad a la pregunta hecha._

_-"Su plazo de cuarenta y ocho horas ya termino¿Dónde esta mi dinero?"-_

_-"No lo se señor."- El hombre apresado respondió llevándose un gran golpe en el rostro por parte de sus agresores. Un hombre vestido de militar absorbía humo de un cigarro mientras miraba al apresador rogar por su vida. El cuarto donde tenía apresado al hombre estaba oscuro, lleno de sangre seca y restos humanos, rasgos de fechorías pasadas por los militantes corruptos. El señor Jones sabía que iba a morir._

_-"Si quiere vivir, al menos déme información que le permita huir de nosotros."-_

_Silencio reino por varios segundos, hasta que el sonido de un revolver cargándose de balas resonó en el odio del prisionero. _

_-"Su hermana piensa atacar a las fuerzas militares en Timber en tres días."-_

_El militar dejó__ de fumar, lanzando su cigarrillo al suelo ensangrentado. _

_-"¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?"-_

_Esta vez el revolver fue puesto en la frente del prisionero._

_-"Mañana tomará un vuelo en el Ragnarok a Esthar junto a los más altos comandantes de Jardín."-_

_El militar se sorprendió por esta gran valiosa información, el SeeD apresado acababa de cometer alta traición hacia su milicia._

_-"¿Quiénes estarán en ese vuelo?"-_

_-"El Leuteniente aéreo Dincht, comandante aéreo Tilmitt, capitán Kinneas, terrateniente Almasy, Sub-comandante general Trepe, comandante general Leonhart…y su hermana la Srta. Heartilly."-_

_Esto causó conmoción entre los soldados, todos los enemigos más potentes de Galbadia podrían ser muertos en ese vuelo, solo necesitaban la información de coordenadas y tiempo exacto para acabar con ellos._

_-"Siete enemigos servidos en un solo platillo, esta será la mayor venganza de todos los tiempos. Si mi débil padre no pudo controlar a la mocosa de Heartilly, yo su hermanito mayor le enseñara respeto…"- El militar se comenzó a reír pero desde el fondo de su garganta, era una risa diabólica, su mente estaba fuera de sus cabales, al igual que todos los soldados alrededor suyo. La risa endemoniada paro de momento -"desde mas haya de la tumba. ¡Preparen misiles! Mañana será un grandioso día."- Todos los militares comenzaron a gritar emocionado. El militar sacó su revolver y mató al SeeD traidor de un balazo en la cabeza._

Rinoa abrió sus ojos asustada al ver la visión que acaba de presenciar. La joven bruja estaba empapada de sudor y sus manos temblaban de nerviosismo.

-"¿Rinoa estas bien?"-

La luz brillante de la enfermería del Jardín impedía Rinoa ver con claridad quien le había hablado.

-"Tranquilízate, todo esta bien."-

-"¿Todo fue un sueño?"- Rinoa preguntó relajándose en la cama. La joven colocó ambas manos en sus ojos tapándose de la luz.

-"No Rinoa, lamentablemente no lo fue."-

Rinoa abrió sus ojos enfocando su vista en la persona que estaba a su lado. Seifer estaba a su lado un poco preocupado por ella.

-"¿Seifer? "- Rinoa preguntó muy contenta pero un poco confundida. Seifer la abrazó con cuidado por varios segundos. El hombre volvió a acomodar a Rinoa en su cama.

-"Sabes que se necesita mas que un par de misiles para matarme bebé¿Cómo te sientes?"-

-"Bien…solo me duele el pecho"

-"Si, es la hipotermia, nos inyectaron unos medicamentos para compartirla, dan mucho sueño, la doctora dijo que necesitamos descansar."- Seifer dijo sentándose en la camilla de Rinoa. El hombre estaba vestido con unos pantalones de dormir negros y una simple camisa blanca. –"Tenemos que estar aquí hasta mañana."-

-"¿Qué hora es?"-

-"Son las doce de la noche, hemos estado durmiendo un día completo."-

Rinoa observó sus alrededores, la enfermería estaba en total silencio, el sonido de las maquinas anunciando los signos vitales de sus demás compañeros sonaban en armonía. Todos descansaban pacíficamente en sus camillas, el único fuera de lugar era Seifer. Todas las camillas de sus compañeros estaban juntas, cuatro a un extremo de la enfermería y tres en el otro. En el centro de la habitación estaba la estación de enfermeras que estaba por el momento vacía. Los ojos de Rinoa descansaron por un par de segundos en la camilla de Squall que estaba ubicada al otro extremo de la enfermería. Su amor dormía tranquilamente. Una cama vacía yacía muy cerca de él, las sabanas encima de esa cama estaban mal hechas, señal de que era perteneciente a un paciente.

-"¿Es esa tu camilla?, deberías descansar."- Rinoa dijo para luego toser fuertemente. Seifer se volteó a ver la camilla que indicó la mujer a su lado.

-"No, mi cama esta a tu lado, esa camilla le pertenece a Trepe."-

-"¡¿Qué?!"- Rinoa se sobre saltó al escuchar el apellido. Seifer levantó una ceja en curiosidad.

-"¿Por que te sorprendes? Trepe tiene más vida que un gato, estoy empezando a pensar que tiene la misma suerte que yo… ¿Te ocurre algo?"- Seifer preguntó sospechando de la mujer, su tono de voz indicaba la cautela en la pregunta. –"Creí que estarías contenta de que todos hayan sobrevivido."-

-"¡Estoy feliz de que TODOS hayamos sobrevivido ¿Qué insinúas Almasy?."-

Seifer la miró por unos segundos, sus ojos de esmeralda trataban de buscar cualquier signo de mentira en Rinoa. –"Nada Rinoa."-

Seifer se puso en pie caminando hacia la camilla de Quistis.

-"¿Trepe, donde estas?"- Seifer llamó a su compañera, Rinoa observaba con cautela.

-"¿Que quieres?"- La voz de la joven se escuchó muy cerca. Las palpitaciones del corazón de Rinoa comenzaron a acelerar.

-"Siempre andas en el baño ¿Floja de estomago?"- Seifer dijo con un tono molesto.

-"Déjame en paz."-

Rinoa pudo ver a Quistis por primera vez desde el incidente, la joven vestía igual que Seifer, un pantalón negro de dormir con camisa blanca. Tenía unos rasguños leves en su rostro y brazos pero lucia en perfectas condiciones de salud. Seifer lanzó varios golpes imaginarios al estilo del boxeo hacia el rostro de Quistis, solo para molestar a su compañera. Los rubios se habían vuelto buenos amigos desde hace un par de meses. Lo usual era que Quistis le respondiera con un golpe imaginario, pero la rubia se abstuvo, solo caminó hasta su camilla y se sentó en ella. Prácticamente solo Rinoa y Quistis eran las únicas personas cuales Seifer podía tener una conversación sin que terminara en una pelea sangrienta o en inimaginables insultos.

-"Rinoa despertó."- Seifer dijo y de inmediato la mirada de Quistis contactó a la de Rinoa. La mirada de ambas mujeres fue tan tensa que hasta Seifer sintió calosfríos. Rinoa no pudo mantener el contacto visual, solo cerró sus ojos, volviendo a tapar su rostro con sus manos para que la luz no siguiera lastimando sus ojos. Seifer confundido observó a ambas mujeres.

-¿Que ocurre aquí?"- Seifer volvió a preguntar ahora un poco alterado y con altas sospechas. Quistis sonrió fríamente, ambos rubios se observaron por unos segundos.

-"Eso deberías preguntarle a tu novia, perdón, si aun eres su novio."- Quistis rempujó a Seifer para que se alejara de ella. La rubia cerró unas cortinas que estaban para la privacidad alrededor de su camilla y la de Squall evitando que Rinoa pudiera seguir viendo a su amante.

Seifer se quedo parado en el medio de la enfermería muy confundido y enfadado. Dando pasos agigantados se acercó a Rinoa. La tomó del brazo y con un movimiento un poco rudo la sentó en la camilla.

-"¿A que se refiere?"- Seifer estaba alterado, sus ojos mostraban un poco de miedo.

-"Seifer me estás lastimando."-

-"Contéstame." Seifer soltó a Rinoa bajando su tono de voz, pero aun su coraje persistía.

-"No se de lo que habla, y no me interesa, me puedes dejar descansar Seifer."- Rinoa dijo tranquila, respirando profundo pero sin mirar a Seifer. El la observó a los ojos tomando el rostro de Rinoa con una sola de sus fuertes manos.

-"Esta conversación no se termina aquí, hablaremos mañana."- dijo con un tono amenazador. Seifer con lentitud se alejó de Rinoa hasta su camilla, apagando las luces de la enfermería.

Rinoa tapó su boca para evitar gritar de nerviosismo, sus sentimientos estaban al punto del colapso al igual que su voluntad. Pero ahora mas que nunca tenía que ser fuerte y luchar por su amor. En la mañana, junto a Squall, le confesará a Seifer y a Quistis lo que realmente ocurrió. Se librará de la culpabilidad y podría ser libre para amar. ¿Cierto?.

La pesadez de los pensamientos y la grave preocupación hizo que Rinoa comenzara a llorar en silencio. La mujer cerró sus ojos y concilió el sueño entre lagunas de lágrimas.

* * *

-"¡Rinoa despierta tarada!"- La chillona voz de Selphie asustó a la joven bruja, quien dormía aun en la enfermería. Rinoa abrió sus ojos con pesadez tapando su rostro con las tibias sabanas que la arropaban. 

-"¡Rinoa despierta! Asesinaron al Instructor Jones."-

Rinoa abrió sus ojos sorprendida, el instructor Jones era el asistente de Quistis, pero también trabajaba secretamente para los Forest Owls.

-"¡¿Qué, pero como sucedió?¡"- Con la noticia, Rinoa se despertó por completo. Selphie estaba vestida como usualmente acostumbraba. De favor, la joven amiga le trajo a Rinoa una muda de ropa y accesorios higiénicos.

-"Aseate y múdate de ropa, necesitamos ir a la oficina de Cid."- Selphie dijo mientras cerraba las cortinas alrededor de la camilla para que Rinoa se pudiera realizar su ritual matutino con privacidad. La bruja se vistió y salió fuera de la enfermería para reunirse con Selphie.

-"¿Cómo sucedió?"- Rinoa preguntó un poco consternada por la noticia. Selphie solo la miró preocupada.

-"No lo se, pero al parecer lo mataron el día antes del viaje."- Selphie dijo mientras ambas corrían hacia la oficina de Cid, donde las esperaban sus demás compañeros.

-"¿Y que tengo que ver yo con todo esto? no soy SeeD, ni siquiera conocía muy bien al instructor Jones." Rinoa preguntó confundida y nerviosa mientras ambas tomaban el elevador.

-"Solo sigo las ordenes de Cid de buscarte, yo tampoco entiendo para que requieren tu presencia."- Selphie dijo no muy convencida de si misma. Las amigas se observaron por unos segundos con una mirada de tristeza.

-"¿Qué ocurre Rinoa?"-

Rinoa se sorprendió por la inesperada pregunta. –"¿De que hablas Selphie?"-

La energética joven apretó el botón de emergencia deteniendo por completo el ascensor. Rinoa se asustó un poco por la acción de su amiga.

-"Rinoa algo muy raro anda ocurriendo en el Jardín, y lo que vamos a presenciar en la oficina no va hacer fácil para ti. Si quieres mi apoyo incondicional, debes contarme la vedad antes de entrar a esa oficina."- Selphie dijo tomando a Rinoa de la mano con sinceridad. Rinoa bajo su rostro, no podía mirar los ojos de su amiga.

-"Es muy complicado de explicar."-

-"Tienes cinco minutos para decirme toda la vedad Rinoa, o sino, no podré apoyarte¿Qué tienes que ver con la muerte del señor Jones?"-

Rinoa suspiró muy fuerte antes de decir todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-"El señor Jones era miembro de mi equipo, los_ Forest Owls_, trabajaba para mi en secreto. Desde hace cinco meses estoy planeando un ataque sorpresa al nuevo presidente de Galbadia, pensé que secuestrándolo lo obligaría a firmar el tratado que le diera la independencia a Timber, pero necesitaba dinero para armas y para reclutar nuevos integrantes. Le pedí ayuda al consejo del Jardín, pero me negaron los fondos para financiar mi ataque. Así que tome dinero "prestado" de los Fondos militares del Jardín."-

Selphie abrió su boca sorprendida pero Rinoa la interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo.

-"Con ayuda del señor Jones pude entrar a la cuentas bancarias del Jardín, ya que el era el asistente de Quistis y ella es la que tiene acceso a todas la cuentas, tomé "prestado" cinco millones de Gils."-

-"¡CINCO MILLONES!"- Selphie gritó pero Rinoa le tapó la boca con sus manos.

-"Con ese dinero compré todo lo necesario para el ataque, pero me engañaron cobrándome su silencio a cambio de tres millones de Gils."- Rinoa dijo asustada. Selphie aun no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-"¿Quién te engaño, a quien le compraste los materiales para el ataque?"- Selphie preguntó con miedo de lo que escucharía. Rinoa se sentó en el piso del elevador escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. No quería responder a más preguntas pero tenía que contarle toda la verdad a su amiga.

-"A mi hermano mayor, jefe de la mafia de Galbadia."- Rinoa dijo con ganas de llorar por lo que había hecho. Selphie se sentó en el piso del elevador sin habla, tenía sus ojos muy abiertos y su boca mostraba un gesto de angustia por el problema en que su amiga estaba metida.

-"Ni siquiera sabía que tenias un hermano."- Selphie dijo después de varios segundos.

-"Yo tampoco, lo supe hace cuatro años atrás."-

Selphie se puso en pie apretando varios botones del ascensor para que volviera a funcionar.

-"¿Me odias no es cierto?"- Rinoa preguntó aun sentada en el suelo. Selphie la observó con lástima.

-"No, solo estoy…sorprendida."-

Rinoa se puso en pie enderezando su ropa. –"Diré toda la verdad."-

-"No"-

-"¿Qué dices?"- Rinoa se sorprendió por lo que su amiga acababa de insinuar.

-"Si dices la verdad de inmediato te enviarán a la cárcel, robaste códigos secretos, Rinoa eso se considera alta traición, lo mas probable es que no vuelvas a ver la luz del día jamás. Creo que puedo ayudarte en algo, pero debes negar que eres hermana del asesino de Jones y que no tuviste ningún vínculo con el muerto. Eso daría cavidad a una investigación y a una auditoria de todas las cuentas del Jardín. Solo tendrías veinticuatro horas para abandonar el Jardín, pero creo que puedo convencer a Quistis a que aplace la auditoria para después de la boda. Asimismo te daría tiempo para huir lo que consigues el dinero que hace falta en el balance antes de que se den cuenta del dinero restante."-

Rinoa sintió un pequeño dolor en el corazón al escuchar la palabra boda. Selphie la observó con cautela.

-"Lamento de que te hayas enamorado de él otra vez"- Selphie dijo sin mucha emoción sorprendido mucho mas a Rinoa. –"Me enteré por Zell, lo obligue a contarme, tengo métodos muy persuasivos." Selphie dijo en forma de burla enseñando su diminuto puño. Esto causó una leve risa entre las amigas, pero no la suficiente para olvidar lo que les vendría en unos segundos

-"Lo siento mucho Selphie."

-"No tienes opción, tu salvación es que Quistis decida casarse con Squall para que la investigación se aplace hasta que regresen de su luna de miel, debemos hablar con Squall y contarle todo antes de que empiece la reunión, debes convencerlo de que se case aunque no quiera, tu libertad y su amor depende de eso."- Selphie dijo antes de que las puertas del elevador se abrieran y ambas comenzaran a caminar hasta el destino que le esperaba.

-"¿Dónde esta Seifer y Rinoa?"- Cid preguntó a los SeeDs que esperaban pacientes en la oficina sentados alrededor de una larga mesa de juntas ejecutivas. Todos esperaban la llegada de los faltantes para empezar la reunión. De momento las puertas se abren revelando la muscular figura de Seifer con su sonrisa peculiar.

-"¿Fui el ultimo en llegar?"- Seifer preguntó sarcásticamente sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa colocando sus pesadas botas en la mesa.

-"No, falta Rinoa."- Zell dijo sin emoción leyendo una revista de artes marciales mientras esperaba. Seifer observó a su alrededor y miró que ninguno de los SeeDs presente estaba de ánimos ni de buen humor. Había SeeDs de alto rango que desconocía sentados en lugares específicos en la larga mesa. Squall estaba sentado en uno de los extremos de la mesa, tenía a su rostro escondido entre sus manos pensando profundamente.

Irvine estaba sentado al lado de Zell, tenía sus brazos cruzados mientras escuchaba un pequeño aparatito (I-pod) de música. Xu y Nida dialogaban entre ellos casi en silencio, como si se estuvieran diciendo los mejores chismes del día. Cid, sentado al otro extremo de la mesa, solo leía unos papeles que sus asistentes le proporcionaron. Quistis no estaba sentada en la mesa, estaba de espaldas a todos observando el paisaje desde las ventanas de cristal de la oficina. Sus manos estaban colocadas en la parte baja de su espalda, y entre ellas, tenía una pequeña pelota suave, cual podía apretar para aliviar el estrés. Seifer se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella para quitarle la pelotita contra el estrés.

-"¿Tienes estrés? mi querida ex-mediocre instructora"- Seifer le dijo silente, su voz baja para que solo ellos se escucharan uno al otro. Quistis no se volteó a verlo ni a quitarle su pelotita contra el estrés. Solo buscó en su bolillo otro pequeña pelotita.

-"Quédate con la pelota, la necesitarás más que yo."- dijo observando a Seifer por unos segundos. Confundido, Seifer miraba el reflejo de Quistis a través del cristal por donde observaban el paisaje. Algo no andaba bien, la joven traía puesto un cinturón con una pistola 9 mm y unas esposas de arresto. Dos SeeDs al igual que ella también los tenían puesto, como si fueran a efectuar un arresto.

-"¿Que ocurre?"- Seifer le preguntó al oído preocupado. –"¿Hize algo malo?"-volvió a preguntar observando a los SeeDs quienes lo miraban amenazadoramente.

-"Esta vez tu no eres el del problema."- le dijo sin moverse, solo apretaba sin parar su pelotita contra el estrés. –"Es Rinoa"-

Seifer se alteró un poco, pero se mantuvo tranquilo para evitar sospechas.

-"¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado?"- Seifer dijo nervioso, aguantando las ganas de sacudirla con fuerza para obligarle a decirle lo que ocurría. Quistis observó a su compañero con un poco de lástima.

-"Solo tienes cinco minutos, vamos a mi oficina."-

Ambos rubios salieron por un momento de la sala de juntas encontrándose frente a frente con una nerviosa Selphie.

-"¿Dónde esta Rinoa?"- Quistis le preguntó sin perder tiempo a Selphie.

-"Viene en cinco minutos, esta aun en la enfermería tuvo una indisposición."- dijo la energética mujer a su amiga y jefa. Quistis la observó con cautela por varios segundos.

-"Si Heartilly no viene en cinco minutos la iré a buscar personalmente."- dijo antes de desaparecer junto a Seifer en la oficina aledaña. Selphie respiró profundo entrando a la sala de juntas.

-"¡Al fin¿Dónde esta la Srta. Heartilly?"- Cid preguntó un poco ansioso poniéndose en pie, todos los SeeDs presentes observaron a Selphie.

-"Heeeeeee, esta un poco indispuesta, vendrá en cinco minutos."- Selphie mintió de nuevo, estaba comenzando a sudar del nerviosismo. –"Necesito hablar con el comandante por unos minutos, es un pequeño problema que tenemos que resolver antes de la reunión."-

Squall sacó su cabeza de entre sus manos observando a Selphie aburrido.

-"¿Qué ocurre?"- Squall preguntó sin interés alguno.

Selphie sonrió falsamente y se acercó a Squall para decirle al oído. –"Si no vienes conmigo tu querida amante ira a prisión."-

Squall la observó confundido, de inmediato se puso en pie siguiendo a Selphie fuera de la oficina.

-"¿Qué ocurre?"- Squall preguntó pero Selphie de inmediato le tapó la boca con sus manos.

-"Quistis y Seifer están en la oficina de al lado, pueden escucharnos, Rinoa te esta esperando en tu oficina."- Selphie le dijo en silencio. Ambos caminaron hasta la oficina de Squall.

-"Yo estaré afuera esperando, solo tienen cinco minutos."- Selphie le informó a Squall antes de que entrara a la oficina.

* * *

-"¿Qué ocurre Quistis?"- 

La joven cerró la puerta de su oficina y se volteó a observa a Seifer.

-"Rinoa es sospechosa del robo de cinco millones de Gils de la cuentas bancarias del Jardín."-

-"¡¿Qué? Estas loca, Rinoa no pudo hacer nada de las locuras que dijiste!"- Seifer se alteró, sorprendido de lo que acababa de decir su compañera. Quistis caminó hasta su escritorio en busca de unos papeles.

-"El Sr. Jones me robó los códigos de las cuentas bancarias y se las suplió a Rinoa. El Sr. Jones trabajaba secretamente para los Forest owls."- dijo la rubia pasándole a Seifer las facturas de unas cuentas bancarias.

-"¡¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?!"- Seifer dijo enfadado casi con ganas de estrangular a Quistis, el rubio observaba los papeles con furia.

-"Llegaron al Jardín las facturas bancarias con los cinco millones restantes, según los banqueros, me dieron los millones de Gils en efectivo. Yo nunca fui a ese banco, el día que ocurrió la transacción, en la hora exacta, yo estaba comprando mi vestido de bodas."- Quistis dijo enseñando la factura del traje de boda, allí estaba señalados la hora y el lugar de la compra.

-"¡Los Banqueros te acusan a ti!"- Seifer aun no podía entender con claridad lo que ocurría. El joven le devolvió los papeles a Quistis.

-"Yo estaba en Esthar en el momento que ocurrió la transacción, el banco donde el Jardín tiene sus fondos esta en Dollet. Mi compra la hize con una tarjeta de crédito, así que quedo registrado la hora y el lugar donde hize mi compra, no puedo estar en dos sitios diferentes a la vez."-

-"¿Qué tiene que ver Rinoa en todo esto?"- Seifer preguntó un poco mas calmado, ahora su mirada mostraba preocupación por lo que pudiera ocurrirle a Rinoa.

-"Rinoa es la única que tiene la magia avanzada y la capacidad para cambiar de físico. Fácilmente pudo cambiar y fingir que era yo. Además Rinoa pidió un permiso especial para irse del Jardín un día antes de los hechos junto al Sr. Jones. Ni siquiera las firmas que aparecieron en las facturas se parecen a la mía. Investigue que hace un mes Rinoa le pidió al consejo del Jardín cinco millones para financiar un ataque, y se lo denegaron. Es un poco obvio adivinar quien quería cinco millones de dólares."

Seifer tomó asiento en la silla más cercana colocando ambas manos en su rostro.

-"¿Quien más sabe esto?"-

-"Solo tu, y yo, hoy le diré a todos lo que ocurre."-

-"¿Qué pasará con Rinoa?"-

-"Irá a prisión por los cargos de alta traición, robo de identidad y dinero. Estará en prisión el resto de su vida a menos que no decidan ejecutarla por su condición de bruja"- Quistis dijo poniéndose de pie lista para volver a la sala de juntas

-"¿Cómo puedes hablar tan tranquila¡ELLA ES TU AMIGA!"- Seifer se puso de pie enfadado gritándole en el rostro a su compañera. Quistis lo rempujó con fuerza a dejándolo de ella

-"¡NO LO ES! La estupida traicionó mi confianza y la tuya idiota! No solamente violó nuestra relación de amigas sino que también me involucró en todo esto, sino aclaro todo esto la que pudiera estar en prisión soy YO!" Quistis se descompuso esta vez, su mirada estaba llena de coraje. –" No iré a prisión por nadie y menos POR ELLA!"- Quistis le gritó rempujando de nuevo a Seifer. El hombre sabía que su compañera tenía razón.

-"Quistis, por favor no lo hagas, dame tiempo para recuperar eses dinero."- Seifer dijo resignado. Tomó a Quistis de las manos para observarla a los ojos y suplicarle.

-"Estuve en prisión y se que no es fácil, no quiero que Rinoa pase por lo mismo, esta es la primera vez que me enamoro de una mujer, no la quiero perder."-

Quistis observó los ojos esmeraldas del joven –"¿Qué piensas hacer? Asaltar un banco, robar? Lo que harás será empeorar la situación."-

-"Haré lo necesario para evitar que Rinoa vaya a prisión, si es necesario asumiré la responsabilidad yo."-

Rinoa para Quistis seguirá siendo el misterio más grande de la humanidad. ¿Qué tiene esa mujer para que hombres como Seifer estén suplicando misericordia por ella? Hombres como Squall, estén como perros falderos tras su amor. Nunca resolverá ese misterio. Pero ese pensamiento la lleno de celos y furia.

-"No Seifer."-

-"Por favor, no te pido nada mas en este mundo."-

Increíblemente, Seifer se puso de rodillas pidiendo misericordia por ella. La rubia levantó al hombre, no podía soportar lo que estaba viendo. Sabía que lo que estaba presenciado era un hombre desesperadamente enamorado. Uno de los hombres mas despiadados del mundo, violento, asesino de miles, estaba de rodillas frente a ella como un indefenso moribundo. Por un momento Quistis se puso en los zapatos de Seifer, si Squall fuera el acusado, lo mas probable seria que ella también estuviera pidiendo misericordia por el. El amor te lleva a ser locuras sin importar cuan bajo caigas.

-"Seifer, te arrepentirás."- dijo la joven sin ganas de seguir en la oficina

-"Nunca."- Seifer dijo volviendo a tomar sus manos para besarlas.

Quistis cerró sus ojos y quitó sus manos del alcance de Seifer, -"Lo siento Seifer, pero mi respuesta es no."-

-"Eres una rata, mi querida reina de hielo"- Seifer le dijo molesto por no tener la autorización que necesitaba.

-"Gracias"- Quistis sonrió sarcásticamente. –"Me lo agradecerás."-

Con eso dicho la joven salió de la oficina dejando a un frustrado y pensativo Seifer.

* * *

Squall entró a la oficina y de inmediato Rinoa lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. 

-"¿Qué ocurre mi amor?"- Squall preguntó nervioso mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba el cabello de la joven bruja.

-"Estoy en serios problemas, hice cosas muy malas. Pero te juro que lo hice por una buena causa, solo quiero liberar a mi gente"-

Squall se separó un poco a Rinoa para observarla a los ojos.

-"¿Que hiciste Rinoa?"-

Rinoa suspiró profundo limpiando sus lágrimas con sus temblorosas manos.

-"Robé dinero del Jardín junto al Sr. Jones para financiar un ataque contra el presidente de Galbadia, pero te juro que iba devolver ese dinero, pero las cosas se salieron fuera de control."- Rinoa escondió su rostro en el pecho de Squall. El comandante estaba confundido, pero decidió no cuestionar más a Rinoa.

-"No se como lo hayas hecho, pero haré todo lo posible para evitar que te hagan daño¿Cuánto dinero tomaste prestado?"-

-"Cinco millones, pero en total serían ocho por que le debo a la mafia tres millones"-

Squall por poco se ahogaba con su propia saliva al escuchar semejante cantidad.

-"¡Rinoa habrá una auditoria mañana y hoy hablarán sobre la muerte de Jones!"- Squall dijo ahora un poco enfadado, se alejo un poco de ella para pensar en una solución.

–"¡¿Cómo crees que voy a explicar la desaparición de ese dinero, y que carajos tiene que ver la mafia en todo esto?!"-

-"Es una larga historia, pero solo hay una forma de que me puedas ayudar."- Rinoa le dijo con dolor en su alma.-"Si te casas con Quistis, la auditoria se atrasaría hasta que regresaran de…su luna de miel, tiempo suficiente para adquirir el dinero que necesito."-

-"Rinoa no me voy a casar con ella, yo te amo a ti."- Squall no quiso escuchar esa opción. –"No quiero engañarla, ni engañarme yo mismo, yo solo quiero estar contigo."-

Ambos jóvenes se abrazaron y se besaron apasionadamente por unos segundos hasta que Rinoa decidió romper el enlace. –"Se que no es fácil para ninguno de los dos, pero si voy a la cárcel, jamás te volveré a ver, debes convencerla para que…se case contigo."-

Rinoa tenía razón, la auditoria era obligatoria con la presencia de él y la de Quistis. Si ambos faltaban, no se podía llevar acabo. Pero si Squall se negaba, lo más probable seria que la auditoria se llevara acabo de inmediato. El joven maldijo, pero no tenía otra opción a cual recurrir por el momento.

-"Rinoa, tendré que fingir que estoy enamorado de ella, inclusive…tendré que estar íntimamente con ella para que no sospeche nada, ella es muy astuta cualquier error provocaría la desconfianza."-

Rinoa aguantó por unos momentos los celos que le provocaba ese pensamiento. Pero ese sería el precio que tenía que pagar por los errores cometidos. –"Lo se, ese será mi castigo."-

Squall besó los labios de su amante con suavidad sellando el trató entre ambos.

-"Te amo."-

-"Yo también te amo."-

Los amantes se dieron un último beso antes de salir de la oficina y enfrentar su futuro. Squall y Selphie entraron de nuevo a la sala de juntas para evitar sospechas. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, Rinoa entró llevándose la mirada de todos los SeeDs presentes. Pero la mirada más intimidante fue la de ahora su rival y ex amiga Quistis. La joven rubia estaba parada al lado del director. No tenía espejuelos, sus ojos azulados penetraban el alma de cualquiera, enviándole escalofríos. Ambas mujeres se observaron por unos segundos retándose una a la otra. La tensión fue rota al hablar Cid por primera vez en la reunión.

-"Al fin estamos todos reunidos para comenzar esta junta, como ya todos saben, se les ha citado por emergencia debido a los eventos ocurridos en los pasados tres días. El primer asunto es la muerte del instructor Robert Jones, asistente de la sub-comandante Trepe. Segundo, el ataque aéreo hacia el Ragnarok, donde afortunadamente nadie resultó herido. Y tercero, asunto de corrupción dentro del Jardín."-

Lo último causó conmoción entre los veinticinco SeeDs presentes. Squall observó a Rinoa con un poco de miedo al ver que dos fuertes SeeDs se colocaron en vigilancia en la única puerta de salida.

-"La sub-comandante Trepe dará más detalles sobre el asunto."- Cid se sentó permitiéndole la palabra a Quistis.

Un SeeD, instructor, se puso en pie. –"¿Que tiene que ver estos asuntos con la muerte de Jones?"-

-"Todos los eventos ocurridos están íntimamente relacionados unos con otros. La muerte del señor Jones esta relacionada a un caso de fraude en las cuentas bancarias del Jardín que no había sido informado hasta la pasada semana cuando llegaron los informes de registraduria a mi oficina. El señor Jones robó códigos de seguridad, junto a un integrante del grupo terrorista los Forest Owls para adquirir el dinero para un supuesto ataque contra el gobierno de Galbadia. "-

Cid estaba sorprendido por la información, varios SeeDs comenzaron a murmullar entre ellos.

-"¡Las acusaciones que esta diciendo son muy serias Srta. Trepe ¡"- Otro SeeD de alto rango se levantó para protestar contra los argumentos. –"El señor Jones era un hombre irrefutable y digno de confianza."-

-"No solo nos engaño, si no que cometió alta traición."- Xu añadió poniéndose en pie caminando junto a Quistis. –"La traición es un grave delito."- dijo la joven mirando a Rinoa con una sonrisa sádica. Selphie observó a Squall con nerviosismo, en cualquier momento Quistis acusará a Rinoa enfrente de todo del comité del Jardín.

-"¿Qué pruebas tiene al respecto?"- Cid preguntó muy enfadado y sorprendido.

-"Asumimos que el Sr. Jones fue torturado por militares rebeldes hasta que infiltró la información sobre el viaje que realizamos altos funcionarios de esta elite a Esthar. Con esa información Galbadia programó misiles para derivar al Ragnarok. Sospechamos que los militares están relacionados con la mafia."-

Seifer se puso en pie y salió corriendo de la junta, de alguna manera tenía que impedir de que el nombre de Rinoa se mencionara en esa junta, antes de salir le dijo al oído a Squall.

-"Dame tiempo"

Quistis levantó una ceja al ver el repentino escape de Seifer. Selphie y Squall se observaron, y entendieron el mensaje. Necesitaban ganar tiempo antes de que Quistis acusara a Rinoa.

-"Quistis, no tienes pruebas contundentes que apunten a nadie, solo al señor Jones."- Selphie se puso en pie de inmediato tratando de argumentar en su contra.

-"Estoy de acuerdo, si no se hace una investigación profunda no se puede acusar a nadie."- Squall se puso en pie apoyando a Selphie.

Esto sorprendió a Quistis grandemente –"¿Acaso dudan de mi trabajo?"- la joven ahora estaba molesta. –"Les recuerdo que mi trabajo junto al de Xu Chang es defender este Jardín y sus intereses, me ha tomado años de entrenamiento poder realizar un buen trabajo."-

Zell observaba con cautela lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-"No estamos poniendo en duda su veracidad, sino la profundidad de la investigación."- Squall le refutó.

-"Si la Srta. Trepe dice que hubo corrupción, estoy en total acuerdo con lo que arguye. Y confió plenamente en su palabra."- Zell se puso en pie apoyando de alguna manera a su compañera.

-"Gracias Sr. Dincht, pero la verdadera pregunta es… ¿Por qué defiende a un delincuente Sr. Leonhart?"- Xu comentó cruzando sus brazos en su pecho. –"Además, aun no hemos mencionado a nadie mas¿Por qué están defendiendo a un muerto?'-

-"No estamos defendiendo a nadie, solo queremos una investigación a fondo sobre todo esto."- Squall se estaba comenzando a enfadar. El nerviosismo se estaba demostrando por el sudor que comenzaba a salir de su frente. –"Las acusaciones son muy serias."-

-"Por supuesto, mucho mas si usted solo esta ganando tiempo. ¿Por qué no deja la Srta. Trepe seguir con la investigación?"- Xu le contradijo golpeando con fuerza la mesa.

-"¡No permitiré que haga insinuaciones de esa manera!"- Squall le gritó provocando que todos los SeeDs comenzaran a dialogar agitados entre ellos. Cid golpeó varias veces la mesa acallando a todos los SeeDs presentes.

-"¡Silencio! La persona que vuelva a interrumpir a la Srta. Trepe ira a prisión por 48 horas!"- Cid gritó enfadado, las venas en su frente y cuello se sobresaltaban por el estrés que sentía en esos momentos. –"¡Continué Srta. Trepe!"-

-" ¡Tengo las pruebas suficientes para acusar a…."-

Quistis no pudo terminar de decir a quien acusaba por que una gran explosión estremeció el Jardín. La explosión fue acompañada de un pequeño temblor.

-"¡¿Qué esta ocurriendo?!"-

Varios SeeDs salieron corriendo para averiguar lo que ocurría. Unos segundos después el sistema contra incendios se activó, provocando que las duchas de agua instaladas en todo el Jardín comenzaran a fluir potentes duchas de agua. Dentro de la sala de juntas se volvió un caos, todos los SeeDs se pusieron de pie desesperados por salir de la sala. Squall tomó a Rinoa de la mano y la sacó de la junta antes de que cualquiera pudiera arrestarla. Xu en medio del caos se dio cuenta de la huida de los jóvenes.

-"¡Atrapen a Heartilly!"- Xu gritó con todas su fuerzas -" ¡No dejen que se esc…."- Xu no pudo terminar de decir las palabras por que fue recibida con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Selphie. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, varios SeeDs se habían ido tras Heartilly entre ellos Quistis y Zell.

Nida se percató de que Squall y Rinoa tratarían de huir, así que corrió hasta la sala de controles de Jardín y activó el sistema de seguridad, cerrando todas las salidas disponibles. El joven encendió los enormes motores de la gigantesca y colosal nave elevándola en los aires a toda su capacidad. Quitando cualquier ruta de escape para la joven pareja. El SeeD dirigió el Jardín al océano.

-"¡Están atrapados!"-

Squall y Rinoa corrían de mano en mano, juntos y desesperados bajaron al segundo piso donde se encontraban una de las salidas disponibles hacia el exterior, pero también el segundo piso era donde la mayor parte del estudiantado se encontraba. Las duchas contra incendios provocaron que los estudiantes y SeeDs salieran fuera de las aulas de clases a reunirse entre los pasillos a esperar que el agua dejara de caer. La bruja y el comandante corrían entre la multitud quienes los miraban atónitos y confundidos.

-"¡Evacuen las aulas de inmediato!"- Zell le comandó a los estudiantes quienes los miraban asustados al ver que tenía una pistola entre sus manos.

El área educativa tenía más de 25 aulas, los SeeDs que acompañaban a Zell y a Quistis se dividieron en pequeños grupos para buscar con rapidez a la pareja. Después de varios minutos buscando entre las aulas llegaron hasta el final del pasillo y la ultima aula. Solo Zell y Quistis estaban presentes.

-"Tienen que estar aquí."- Zell dijo en silencio. Ambos jóvenes se aseguraron de sus armas y se acomodaron en posición para entrar de sorpresa al aula. Los rubios se colocaron en ambos extremos de la puerta electrónica listos para derivarla con una fuerte bola de fuego. Con una simple mirada, ambos rubios derivaron la puerta metálica con una rápida bola de fuego. De inmediato entraron al aula apuntando sus armas.

Pero el aula tenía las luces apagadas y las duchas contra incendios aun estaban encendidas impidiendo la visión con claridad.

-"¡Salgan con las manos en la cabeza!"- Zell gritó observando el aula con gran cautela. Quistis observó que la ventana de cristal en la parte trasera del aula estaba rota, probablemente tomaron una ruta de escape a través de ella.

-"Se escaparon a través de la ventana."- Zell dijo enfadado bajando su arma 9 mm, el joven no tenía puesto sus acostumbrados guantes. –"Necesitamos enviar un equipo de búsqueda de inmediato."-

Quistis silencio a Zell con un movimiento de manos, la joven rubia señalo las estaciones de estudio de los estudiantes.

Con otra señal, ambos rubios, con movimientos coordinados, comenzaron a registrar las estaciones una a una dando fuertes patadas que movieran o destruyeran las estaciones en busca de los fugitivos. Al llegar a la última estación, Squall atacó de sorpresa a ambos rubios con fuertes magias, segándolos por varios segundos.

-"¡Rinoa huye por la ventana!"- Squall gritó mientras se le lanzó encima a Zell. Ambos hombres comenzaron a forcejear y a golpearse mutuamente. Rinoa salió de su escondite y corrió hasta la ventana, pero fue detenida por Quistis.

-"¡DAS UN PASO MAS Y TE VUELO LA CABEZA!"- Quistis la amenazó con su pistola. Pero de inmediato la rubia fue golpeada fuertemente en la parte trasera de su cabeza con la culata de un gunblade. Quistis cayó inconsciente en el mojado suelo con una herida en su cabeza.

Squall aun forcejeaba con Zell para obtener el arma que el rubio poseía. La pelea se detuvo al escuchar el ruido de un disparo. Squall y Zell se observaron a los ojos por unos segundos, solo estaban a centímetros de distancia uno del otro.

-"¡Leonhart!" Seifer gritó al ver a Squall caer de rodillas con una herida de bala en su estomago. Zell se quedó paralizado, el joven soltó la pistola de inmediato.

-"¡Squall!" Rinoa gritó desesperada al ver como el joven se desangraba con rapidez. Rinoa corrió hasta su amante y lo tomó entre sus brazos en el suelo.

-"¡No era mi intención!"- Zell dijo confundido y asustado.

-"¡Trae un medico!"- Seifer gritó mientras Zell corrió en busca de ayuda médica. Seifer tomó a Rinoa del brazo y la alejo de Squall.

-"¡Debemos irnos!"-

Seifer a la fuerza tomó a la desesperada Rinoa entre sus brazos y la obligó a escalar la ventana para que huyeran a través de ella. La joven bruja lloraba y gritaba al ver a su amado tirado en el suelo desangrándose como un animal sin ella poder hacer nada para salvarlo. Quistis despertó gracias a los gritos de desesperación de Rinoa y lo primero que vio fue a su novio herido en el suelo. Por un momento creyó que estaba muerto, furia y angustia entró en los nervios de la joven. Tomó su arma en un par de segundos y comenzó a disparar hacia los fugitivos sin piedad. Por suerte los jóvenes pudieron saltar hacia el océano antes de que alguna bala los pudiera tocar. Ambos saltaron al océano que quedaba a varios metros de altura del aula. Quistis corrió hasta la ventana para seguir disparando y solo una bala le restaba. Tomó su pistola en ambas manos y apunto con precisión. Pronunció un hechizo que provocó que la última bala se llenara de veneno.

-"¡Maldita desgraciada!"-

La rubia disparó hiriendo a Rinoa en el brazo mientras nadaba junto a Seifer. Quistis se olvido de ellos y corrió hasta Squall.

-"¡Squall!"- La rubia de inmediato le tomó los signos vitales, encontrando un pulso débil e inestable.

-"¡Resiste mi amor!"-

La sangre del comandante estaba adornando el suelo del aula junto al agua que aun caía de la duchas contra incendios. Quistis rompió la camisa de Squall y colocó sus temblorosas manos en la herida del convaleciente.

Squall abrió los ojos por unos segundos pero su visión estaba muy borrosa, no escuchaba con claridad, solo sentía una increíble quemazón en su estomago y la voz distante de una mujer angustiada.

-" ¿Rii…noo..aa?"- Fue lo ultimó que pudo decir antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

Reviews!!!! 

La carpeta anterior me dejo un poco trsite ya que no recibí ningun tipo de oponion, pero aun sigo escribiendo. Recuerden dejar sus reviews son muy importantes para mi.

Chao!!


	4. Realidad

Confesiones de un amor compartido.

By Azucar

* * *

-"¿Squall, estas bien amigo?"-

El joven comandante escuchó la distorsionada voz de Zell muy lejos. Lentamente abrió sus ojos enfocando al tatuado rubio observándolo con gran alegría.

-" ¡Amigo, despierta, Selphie, Quistis, Irvine vengan todos el comandante acaba de despertar!"- Zell gritó muy emocionado. De inmediato sus tres amigos aparecieron en el cuarto de la enfermería rodeándolo de inmediato.

-" ¡Squall amigo, que susto nos diste!"- Irvine revolcó el cabello de Squall mientras le dio un pequeño apretón de manos. –"Estarás muy bien."-

Confundido, el joven comandante recordó los eventos que lo hicieron llegar hasta la enfermería.

-"La bala no tocó ningún órgano, con magia y un poco de descanso todo se arregló."- Quistis dijo seriamente, su rostro mostraba cansancio y tristeza.

-"Squall amigo, te pido perdón no fue mi intensión dispararte."- Zell dijo sinceramente –"Estaba muy preocupado por ti."-

Squall tocó su estomago esperando sentir dolor pero solo sus dedos tocaron un agujero en su camisa. El comandante levantó su camisa observando su muscular estomago sin ningún tipo de herida.

-" ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?."-

-"Solo 24 horas."- Selphie contestó muy sonriente abrazada de Irvine. –"La doctora dijo que puedes salir de la enfermería cuando quieras."-

-"Puedo hablar con Quistis en privado, saldré en un par de minutos."- Squall dijo poniéndose en pie un poco débil pero firme. Sus amigos salieron de la enfermería dejando a la instructora y al comandante en el cuarto solos. Quistis estaba sentada en la esquina de la cama de la enfermería mirando el brilloso piso mientras Squall se acercó a ella lentamente.

-"Quistis quiero explicarte…"- Squall trató de hablar pero la joven lo interrumpió levantado su mano acallándolo.

-"No tiene que explicar nada comandante, sé que no me ama."- Quistis no podía mirar al hombre porque sabía que caería en un llanto profundo. –"Ya cancelé todo sobre nuestra boda, no tiene que preocuparte por nada."- El tono distante que uso la instructora provocó tristeza en él, aunque sabía que era lo menos que se merecía por todo lo que le había hecho.

Squall abrió su boca para decir algo pero no pudo. La joven rubia se puso en pie sin observarlo, solo camino hasta la puerta.

–"Seifer y Rinoa están en custodia en el cuarto de disciplina. Rinoa recibió un disparo en su brazo pero está bien. Seifer trató de huir junto a ella pero los capturamos de inmediato. –"Solo quiero informarle que solo tenemos 24 horas para adquirir el dinero antes de que nos arresten a todos por cómplices y culpables."- terminó diciendo de espaldas al comandante. –"Te deseo suerte con tu nueva vida, espero que si algún día nos volvemos a ver, ambos seamos felices."-

Al terminar esas palabrad Quistis trató de salir del cuarto pero Squall la aguantó fuertemente del brazo volteándola hacia él. –" ¿ Que quieres decir con eso?"-

Fue la primera vez que pudo ver los ojos de tristeza intensa en los ojos de la instructora. –"Solo me quedaré hasta recuperar el dinero, luego renunciaré al Jardín y prometo que jamás volverá a saber de mi."-

-"No puedes renunciar al jardín, eres un pilar muy importante para esta academia militar."- Squall le dijo un poco exaltado pero Quistis se sacudió del agarre ahora enojada.

-"Es mi última decisión, cuando acabe todo esto, me iré al infierno lejos de aquí, lejos de ti y de ella."- Quistis dijo tratando de caminar lejos de Squall pero este la volvió a agarrar del brazo fuertemente.

-" No puedes interponer tus sentimientos antes que el trabajo, sabes que si renuncias al Jardín también estas renunciando a la protección que te brinda ante Galbadia."-

-"¡No me importa len o más mínimo, si me capturan o me matan, no te interesa!"- Quistis trató de soltarse del agarre pero era inútil.

-"No quiero que te hagan daño, ni que te alejes de mí"- Squall dijo suavemente muy cerca del rostro de la rubia. Quistis lo observó por varios segundos a solo centímetros de sus labios. Ambos se miraron profundamente tratando de contener las respiración rápidas por el enojo. Squall besó con pasión los labios de la rubio pero solo duró varios segundos hasta que recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómagoy una cachetada que lo hizo voltear su cara hacia el lado.

-"Eres un cerdo egoísta"- Quistis dijo con furia rempujando al comandante con todo su fuerza lejos de ella.-"Solo aléjate de mí, no me hables, no me toques, ni siquiera te atrevas a mirarme a los ojos, solo déjame en paz, ¿acaso eso no era lo que querías? ¡Pues ya lo tienes!"- con eso dicho la rubia lo volvió a abofetear en el rostro para luego salir despavorida de la habitación dejando a un confundido Squall.

-"_Ya saliste de un gran problema, eso era lo que quería ¿no es cierto? Ahora podré ser feliz con Rinoa. "- S_quall pensó pero un fuerte sentimiento de tristeza en su corazón no lo dejaba estar tranquilo. –"_Yo no amo a Quistis, amo a Rinoa... ¿Cierto?"._

* * *

_-" ¡ Rinoa!"-_

_La joven bruja abrió sus ojos despertándose de un pesado sueño. Lentamente se sentó en la cama despejando cualquier rastro de sueño en sus hermosos ojos color chocolate. _

_-" ¡Rinoa despierta llegaremos tarde al viaje hacia Esthar!"- La voz chillona y feliz de Selphie se escuchó con claridad desde el otro lado de su puerta. –" ¡ Te traje desayuno!"-_

_-" ¡En un momento!"- Rinoa le contestó recordándose en los eventos de la noche anterior, donde sacio su amor prohibido con Squall en una ola llena de pasión. La bruja observó la habitación buscando cualquier detalle fuera de lugar que le diera a sospechar a su amiga de lo que había ocurrido. Después de varios minutos, Rinoa le permitió la entrada a la imperativa joven._

_-" ¡Al fin!"- Selphie entró a la habitación colocando el desayuno de Rinoa en la mesa más cercana._

_-"Perdona, no pude dormir muy bien."- Rinoa dijo caminando hacia el baño para asearse mientras Selphie se sentó en la cama muy sonriente._

_-"Debes apurarte, Squall no está de buen humor."-_

_Rinoa escuchó desde el baño curiosamente-"_¿_Y eso por qué?"-_

_-"Al parecer tuvo una discusión con Quistis en su oficina, creo que están tensos por lo de la boda"-_

_Rinoa por poco se ahogaba con su cepillo dental al escuchar que la pareja había discutido. Rápido se sintió asustada por la situación. _¿_Acaso ya Squall le había dicho a Quistis sbre su romance con ella? pensó la bruja brevemente._

_-"No creo que fue algo muy serio, porque luego los vi besándose en reconciliación."-_

_Cerdo. Rinoa pensó llena de celos. ¡_¿_Cómo se atrevió a besarla cuando la noche anterior se había acostado con ella?!_

_-"_¿_Rinoa estas bien?"- Selphie le preguntó caminando hasta el baño donde encontró a su amiga mirando algún punto imaginario en la pared con su boca llena de espuma y con sus manos apretando el cepillo dental casi rompiéndolo._

_-"_¿_ah? Si estoy bien, solo me acorde de varias cosas que se me olvido hacer ayer."- Rinoa le dijo rápidamente volviendo a su aseo._

_Selphie observó vagamente la habitación encontrando algo muy peculiar en el suelo al lado de la cama de la bruja. Con curiosidad la joven se acercó tomando en una mano el anillo de Griever de Squall. Selphie abrió sus ojos muy confundida pero un fuerte toque a la puerta la asustó. La joven tomó el anillo y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su trajecito amarillo._

_-"_¿_Rinoa?"- La voz de Seifer se escuchó tras la puerta de entrada. Rinoa salió del baño rápidamente para abrirle a su novio. El hombre muy sonriente tomó a la bruja de sorpresa con amabas manos por su rostro implantándole un besos de buenos días. Confundida, la bruja no pudo reaccionar a tiempo antes de que Seifer la sacara de la habitación._

_-" ¡_¿_Seifer que haces?!"- Rinoa le preguntó un poco molesta por la repentina acción de el rubio._

_-"Quiero que tomemos un buen desayuno juntos antes de ir al estúpido viaje a Esthar, también quise alejarte de la pequeña idiota mensajera, me molesta su presencia."- Seifer le contestó mientras aún halaba a la joven por los pasillos. Rinoa observó con dificultad hacia su lejana habitación y vio como Selphie salió de esta enseñándole algo brillante pero no pudo diferenciar que era._

_-"Seifer necesito hablar contigo muy seriamente"- Rinoa trató de detenerse pero Seifer aún la seguía halando hacia la cafetería. Al cabo de unos segundos se detuvo observando a Rinoa sospechosamente._

_-"_¿_Qué ocurre?"- le respondió observándola cuidadosamente a los ojos. Por un momento Rinoa perdió todas las palabras. El hombre en su frente la intimidaba con su mirada amenazante. Los ojos de esmeralda de Seifer mostraban un inmenso poder escondido, una autoridad inderogable. _

_-"_¿_Qué ocurre Rinoa?"- volvió a preguntar perdiendo un poco la paciencia. _

_Rinoa no se podía explicar el por qué no pudo enamorarse del hombre en su frente. Seifer tenía las cualidades para volver locamente enamorada a una mujer. Su físico y estatura eran de los más envidiados por los guerreros en el Jardín. El rubio era un gran soldado natural, imponía poder y realeza parecía casi ser un príncipe. Simplemente exquisito._

_Pero su carácter y forma de ser era insoportables. Su ego y arrogancia se imponían ante todas sus cualidades haciéndolo un hombre odiado. Rinoa sabía que dentro de su alma, Seifer era un hombre bueno, amaba con todas sus fuerza y se dedicaba con fidelidad a los que amaba. Llena de cobardía Rinoa no pudo decir nada. No quería robarse lo único bueno que Seifer mostraba. Amor._

_-"Nada Seifer, mejor sigamos a desayunar."-_

_Seifer le tomó la mano besándola tiernamente. –"Te amo Rinoa, espero que nunca se te olvido en ningún momento."-_

Rinoa abrió sus ojos repentinamente sintiendo un gran dolor en su brazo.

-" ¡Aaaahhhh!"- Exclamó con gran dolor. La bruja observó sus alrededores observando caras muy familiares entre ellas la de Seifer.

-"No te muevas tienes el brazo herido."- Seifer dijo seriamente sentado en una silla apartado de ella. La bruja tenía recostada su cabeza entre sus brazos sentada en una larga mesa de metal de interrogación. Rápidamente se dio cuenta que estaba de vuelta en el Jardín.

-"¿Qué ocurrió?"- Rinoa le preguntó observando a Seifer con un poco de miedo. El joven no la observaba tenía sus pies encima de la mesa y su cara tenía una seria expresión. –"¿Seifer que ocurrió?"-

El rubio no le contestó solo la observó fríamente. Sus ojos ya no estaban llenos de amor, las esmeraldas de sus ojos mostraban furia y rencor desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Rinoa cerró sus ojos al sentir otro pulsante dolor en su brazo. Lentamente pronuncio un hechizo para curar su herida pero sus poderes no le respondían. Esto asustó a Rinoa provocando que se pusiera de pie.

-"Tus poderes no sirven aquí, este cuarto está diseñado para que nadie pueda usar magia."- Seifer le dijo aburridamente al ver que la bruja pronunciaba una y otra vez el hechizo. –"Te vez patética."-

-"¿Cuál es tu problema Seifer?"- Rinoa le preguntó con un poco de coraje al ver la actitud de su novio. Seifer solo la observó unos segundos antes de cambiar su vista a un punto imaginario.

-"Ruega a los dioses que no me encuentre frente a frente con Leonhart porque lo mataré con mis propias manos."- Seifer le dijo lleno de furia sin mirarla. Solo golpeó la mesa de metal fuertemente con ambos puños maldiciendo un par de veces antes de volver a tranquilizarse.

Rinoa dio varios pasos hacia atrás al ver lo furioso que estaba Seifer. –"Quería hablarte de esto pero…"-

-" ¡¿Pero que Rinoa!? "Seifer volvió a golpear la mesa colocándose de pie lleno de furia. –" ¿Me ibas a decir que me ibas a abandonar por el maldito de Leonhart?!"- El hombre caminó furioso hasta ella tomándola bruscamente por el brazo herido. –"¡¿Me ibas a decir que ya no me amas?!" Seifer le grito en el oído apretando su agarre en el brazo de la bruja. Rinoa comenzó a gemir de dolor cayendo de rodillas al suelo junto a los pies de Seifer. El hombre soltó a Rinoa con desprecio al suelo. –"¡No permitiré que seas feliz junto a Leonhart, NUNCA!"-

Con eso dicho, Seifer volvió a su lugar dejando a Rinoa solo en el suelo llorando silenciosamente.

-"Lo siento mucho Seifer, en realidad no quise que las cosas sucedieran de esta manera."-

-"¡Cierra la maldita boca, no quiero volver a escuchar una palabra más de ti"- Seifer le volvió a gritar. Segundos después varios SeeDs armados entran al cuarto de detención. Dos SeeDs caminaron hasta Seifer y lo esposaron y se lo llevaron escoltado dejando a Rinoa sola en el cuarto. Después de unos minutos la puerta se volvió a abrir revelando otros dos SeeDs entre ellos Zell.

Rinoa se puso en pie al ver que los SeeDs se acercaban a ella. –"¿Qué va a ocurrir conmigo y Seifer, a donde nos llevarán?"- Rinoa preguntó mientras era esposada y escoltada fuera del cuarto de custodia. La joven miraba la cara del tatuado esperando por alguna respuesta pero Zell permaneció callado todo el camino. Los SeeDs dirigieron a Rinoa hasta el tercer piso hacia la oficina del director. Allí frente a la puerta estaba Xu escribiendo algunos documentos.

-"Aquí traigo a la custodiada Heartilly señora"- Zell dijo en un tono muy formal. Xu levantó su vista para observar a Rinoa. Xu la observó seriamente antes de permitirle el paso a la bruja.

-"El director la espera."- Xu dijo nunca quitándole la mirada acusante a la bruja. Los SeeDs entraron a la oficina y de inmediato Rinoa pudo ver la cara de enojo del director quien estaba sentado tras su gran escritorio de madera pulida. Zell llevó a Rinoa hasta frente al escritorio director a solo pies de distancia. Rinoa observaba el suelo llena de vergüenza desde que entró a la oficina. Lentamente levantó su cabeza observando a su alrededor. A su lado Selphie estaba parada firmemente observando hacia el frente. Irvine, ,Nida, Fujin y Raijin también estaban parados muy rectos al estilo militar observando hacia el frente, todo creando una especie de fila horizontal. Incluso Seifer estaba allí en la fila al otro extremo junto a Zell.

Minutos después la puerta de la oficina se abre revelando a Squall y a Xu. Lentamente Squall caminó hasta el centro de la oficina uniéndose en silencio a la fila horizontal. Xu caminó hasta el escritorio de su jefe para entregar varios documentos quedándose parada a su lado. Segundos después la puerta se volvió a abrir, Rinoa no observó quien había entrado porque ya sabía quién era la persona restante. Quistis caminó lentamente hasta colocarse al lado de Seifer, lejos de Squall y Rinoa. Cid los observó a cada uno seriamente, su rostro rojizo lleno de furia. El director se puso de pie colocando ambas manos tras su espalda caminando de lado a lado observando los rostros de los SeeDs.

-"¡¿Acaso alguien me puede explicar los sucesos ocurridos AYER?!" Cid gritó frente al rostro de Selphie pero ninguno de los SeeDs dijo palabra alguna. –" ¿POR QUÉ OCURRIO TODO ESTO?"- El hombre volvió a gritar esta vez frente a Zell. –"DINCHT EXPLIQUEME LO QUE OCURRIO HACE 24 HORAS ATRÁS"-

Zell estaba sudando del nerviosismo observando hacia el frente y no a su jefe. – "No estoy seguro señor"-

-"¿No está seguro o acaso me está ocultando la verdad capitán Dincht?"- Cid volvió a preguntarle al tatuado.

-"No señor, no estoy ocultando nada."-

-"¿Y QUE TAL USTED INSTRUCTOR KINNEAS, ACASO ME PUEDE EXPLICAR LO QUE OCURRIO?"- Cid caminó hasta Irvine gritándole en el rostro. Irvine bajo su vista sin saber que decir.

-"No señor, no tengo nada que decir"-

Cid estaba al borde de un ataque de furia al ver que no le contestaban a las preguntas hechas. Cid caminó hasta Squall y lo miró por varios segundos a los ojos.

-"Entonces el comandante me dirá todo los detalles de lo ocurrido"-

Squall pensó rápidamente, no podía delatar a Rinoa o de inmediato se la llevarían a prisión, pero tampoco podía mentir porque podía meter a Quistis a prisión. El joven comandante estaba entre la espada y la pared.

-"Realmente no lo sé señor, estoy tan confundido como usted."- Squall dijo seriamente observando a su jefe. Cid camino rápidamente hasta Selphie preguntándole la misma pregunta pero la joven tampoco contestó nada. Luego a Nida, Fujin y Raijin, ninguno quiso explicar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cid respiró profundo al ver que los SeeDs se estaban encubriendo unos a otros. El director caminó hasta Seifer. El corazón de Rinoa palpitaba fuertemente casi saliéndose de su pecho. La bruja cerró sus ojos esperando que el joven la delatara por venganza.

-" ¿Acaso usted me puede explicar lo ocurrido Almasy?"-

Seifer observó a Rinoa y a Squall sonriendo malignamente. –"Claro señor."-

Rinoa sintió su corazón caer en mil pedazos al escuchar a Seifer decir esas palabras listo para delatarla.

-"Le diría si realmente supiera lo que está ocurriendo, pero no sé nada."- Seifer dijo llevándose una furiosa mirada del director. Seifer no era tonto, si decía la verdad sería encarcelado por segunda vez por traicionar al Jardín al tratar de ayudar a Rinoa a escapar y por ocultar y obstaculizar el arresto de esta.

-"¡No se burle de mi ALMASY, usted sabe que sus días estarán contados si este lió no se aclara!"-

Finalmente Cid caminó hasta Quistis.

-"Se que todo esto no ha sido fácil para ti, por eso te estoy dando la oportunidad de decirme toda la verdad de lo que está ocurriendo. Si me dices la verdad te prometo que te ayudaré en lo que esté en mis manos."- Cid le dijo con un tono paternal a la instructora.

Quistis apretó sus labios tragando saliva aguantando las ansias de decir toda la verdad. Si la decía, Seifer, Selphie Irvine irían a prisión por ayudar a Rinoa y a Squall. Realmente desde el fondo de su corazón también le importaba lo que le pudiera ocurrir a Squall.

-"Lo siento señor, no tengo la información que desea."- Quistis dijo finalmente después de varios segundos. Squall respiró profundo al escuchar que su ex prometida no dijo palabra alguna.

Cid se quitó sus anteojos frotando sus dedos en el puente de su nariz. El hombre caminó de vuelta a su escritorio sentándose en la silla sumamente frustrado.

-"Como ninguno quiso explicar lo sucedido, TODOS están obligando a resolver el problema del dinero restante. Solo tienen 72 horas para devolver el dinero restante al Jardín, o sino…todo este lió tendrá grave consecuencias para todos. En 72 horas el consejo general de los Jardines hará una auditoria. Si ellos se dan cuenta del el problema, todos irán a la prisión por cómplices y por traición. Desde hoy todos quedan degradados temporalmente a rango 25 clase B."-

-"Eso es injusto"- Zell dijo suavemente pero Cid golpeó su escritorio acallando al joven.

-"No aceptaré renuncias, no toleraré comportamientos como los vistos hace 24 horas atrás. Tampoco permitiré que asuntos personales interfieran con esta nueva misión que tienen todos. Cualquier falta, los responsables de estas irán a prisión de inmediato. Solo Xu y Nida quedan absueltos de este caso. Pueden irse de inmediato a cumplir con lo dicho. Eso es todo. "-

Nida y Xu respiraron con alivio al escuchar que estaban absueltos del castigo. Todos los SeeDs dieron su saludo militar saliendo en fila hacia la afueras de la oficina.

-"Todos a la sala de conferencias."- Squall dijo al salir de la oficina todos a excepción de Seifer, Raijin, Fujin y Quistis obedecieron el llamado. Squall se detuvo en su camino al ver la rebeldía de esos SeeDs.

-"Dije, a la sala de conferencias."- Squall volvió a repetir esta vez alzando el tono de su voz. Seifer lo observó y sonrió malignamente.

-"Perdone, para ya no eres comandante para ordenarme nada hijo de puta."- Seifer le contestó enfadado. Squall abrió sus ojos sorprendido al escuchar la ofensa de Seifer hacia él. –"¿Cuan seguro crees que estarás trabajando a mi lado?, en la primera oportunidad que tenga de degollaré maldito."- el rubio escupió el suelo muy cerca de donde estaba Squall desafiándolo. –"Si pendejo, ya me enteré que te estrujas con la puta de Rinoa, si quieres, quédatela, ni siquiera para el sexo sirve."-

Los insultos hicieron que Squall perdiera el control pero por suerte Irvine, Zell Selphie y Rinoa aguantaron al comandante fuertemente impidiendo que peleara con Seifer.

-"No dije la verdad allá dentro por que quise salvar mi trasero de ir a prisión, no por ayudarlos a ninguno de ustedes pendejos de mierda."- Seifer volvió a decir provocando mucha más furia en Squall. –"Si voy a la misión será para velar mis intereses y para que el viejo de Cid no me envié a prisión pero ni piensen que lo ayudaré para nada maricas de putas."- Con eso dicho Seifer se dio media vuelta y se marchó del lugar junto a Fujin y Raijin. Al ver que Seifer se había ido del lugar Irvine y Zell soltaron al furioso Squall.

-"Ignóralo Squall, solo está herido por la situación." Rinoa dijo acariciando levemente el brazo del comandante. Pocos segundos después, Quistis se dio media vuelta para marcharse pero Squall la detuvo con su voz.

-"¿A dónde demonios crees que vas ?"-

Quistis ni siquiera se volteo solo siguió caminando tomando el mismo rumbo de Seifer ignorando por completo a Squall. –" Por ahora no eres mi comandante, tenemos el mismo rango."- simplemente dijo antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos. Squall respiró profundo aún lleno de rabia por lo sucedido, maldijo un par de veces y salió caminando sin esperar a nadie rumbo hacia la sala de conferencias.

-"Esto va a ser una larga misión"- Selphie dijo suspirando al ver la actitud tan hostil de sus amigos.

Después de un par de minutos el grupo caminó hasta la sala de conferencias encontrándose con Seifer y sus fieles amigos esperando en la sala de conferencia. Seifer estaba sentado en el puesto de comandante de Squall con ambos pies puesto en la lujosa mesa, ambas manos descansaban detrás de su rubia cabellera. Squall se detuvo en la puerta al ver a Seifer en su lugar, visiblemente mucho más molesto. Rinoa se le acercó al comandante y lo halo gentilmente hasta el otro extremo de la mesa.

-" ¿ Te vez molesto Leonhart, algún problema con tu puta?"- Seifer dijo sonriendo maliciosamente a sabiendas que el comentario irritaría mucho más el genio del comandante. Zell y Rinoa aguantaron a Squall en su silla para impedir cualquier tipo de conflicto.

-"Ignóralo Squall, solo está molesto porque tienes dos buenos cuernos en la frente, no es suficientemente hombre para manterner a una mujer a su lado."- Irvine dijo entrando a la sala de conferencias observando a Seifer con una leve sonrisa hipócrita. Pero el comentario hizo que Seifer se riera un poco, ignorando el comentario respectivo a la infidelidad de Rinoa hacia él.

-"Al menos no me acuesto con hombres"- Seifer le contestó –"Recuerda que Zell te extraña con todo su corazón, que lástima que hayan dejado su tan peculiar relación homsexual."-

No falto más para que Squall, Irvine y Zell corrieran hasta Seifer para golpearlo. Seifer y Raijin se levantaron de inmediato defendiéndose del ataque. Fujin solo se movió a un lado sin involucrarse en la pelea machista. Rinoa comenzó a gritar al igual que Selphie al ver que los varones estaban golpeándose salvajemente entre ellos.

Quistis entró a la sala de conferencias tranquilamente con una taza de café sin preocuparse por la pelea que estaba ocurriendo. La instructora se sentó en el extremo contrario de la mesa y lejos de la pelea entre los varones.

-"¡Quistis ayuda!"- Selphie le gritó a la instructora mientras trataba de separar a los SeeDs que fuertemente la rempujaban lejos de ellos. Quistis solo observaba aburridamente la situación. Al ver que Quistis no separaría a los muchachos como de costumbre y siempre hacia, Rinoa lanzó un hechizo que hizo que todos los varones quedaran inmóviles. Los SeeDs solo podían mover sus ojos.

-"¡Paren de pelear!" Rinoa le gritó a cada uno en el oído fuertemente. Los nervios de la bruja estaban a punto de sufrir un ataque. Las manos de la joven temblaban y varias lágrimas corrían por su rostro en desesperación. –"¡Tenemos que trabajar todos juntos!"-

-"¿Por algo que tu causaste?"-

Rinoa se volteó a mirar a Quistis. La instructora se levantó de su silla muy despacio observando fríamente a Rinoa. –"No tienes la autoridad ni moralidad suficiente para decirnos que esto es problema de todos."-

-"Por favor Trepe, no es el momento."- Fujin le dijo secretamente al oído a la instructora tratando de evitar cualquier otro problema. Quistis suspiró profundo acallando toda la furia que tenía. No podía permitir que sus sentimientos se interpusieren en la lógica de sus actos.

-"Lo mejor sería dividir el grupo en en dos para evitar más problemas, Seifer, Fujin, Raijin y yo conseguiremos cuatro millones, el resto del grupo se unirá y conseguirá los cuatro millones restante del dinero."- Quistis dijo olvidando por un momento sus sentimientos. –"No tenemos mucho tiempo, nos volveremos a reunir en 69 horas en este mismo lugar antes de entregar el dinero al banco constitucional del Jardín. Traten de no ser descubiertos en las medidas que utilizaran para obtener ese dinero, nuestras vidas dependen de eso. Eso es todo. Oh, y Heartilly, rompe el hechizo, pero uno a uno, no quiero que se envuelvan en otra patética pelea."-

Rinoa descongelo primero a Zell y a Irvine, los chicos escucharon toda la conversación de Quistis, así que decidieron obedecerla de inmediato. Los jóvenes se echaron a un lado hasta que Squall fue liberado del hechizo. Por unos segundo Squall observó a Seifer quien permanecía tieso por el hechizo.

-"Esto no se acaba aquí, te veré pronto, y para la próxima no tendrás la misma suerte, eso te lo aseguro."- Squall lo amenazó antes de salir de la sala de conferencias junto a sus demás compañeros asignados. De inmediato, el hechizo en Seifer se deciso al Squall salir de la sala de conferencias con su equipo. Seifer aún estaba furioso pero se mantuvo en la sala de conferencias caminando de lado a lado tratando de calamar su furia. Raijin y Fujin lo observaban pacientes esperando que a su amigo se tranquilizara un poco. Quistis se sentó a esperar con un poco de lástima por Seifer, de todo corazón comprendía la actitud del joven hacia los demás. Ambos sentían el dolor de la infidelidad en sus corazones, del abandono y del rencor.

-"Fujin, Raijin, ¿Puedo hablar con Seifer a solas por un momentos? Nos reuniremos con ustedes en un par de minutos."- Quistis dijo observando a Seifer seriamente. Fujin y Raijin salieron de la sala de conferencias sin decir palabra alguna, aunque muy curiosos en lo que le diría la instructora a Seifer.

-"¿Qué demonios quieres instructora?"- Seifer añadió después de varios segundos de silencio entre ellos. Quistis se quita sus anteojos con mucha calma colocándolos en la mesa. La mujer suspiró profundo antes de hablar con el rubio enojado quien aún seguía caminando de lado a lado como un león furioso.

-"Se que es difícil mantener la calma con toda esta situación pero debes controlar tu emociones Seifer"-

-"¡¿Cómo crees que podré mantener la calma teniendo al pendejo que se robó a mi mujer por segunda vez tan cerca de mi? ¡"- Seifer le gritó a su compañera fuertemente, pero esta mantuvo la calma. –"Solo quiero estrangularlo con mis manos."-

Quistis sabía cuan serio Seifer podía ser al tener coraje. El hombre era una caja de pandora.

-"Él es el líder de esta institución militar, si lo asesinas te quitaran la vida de inmediato."-

-"No me importa, con tan solo tener el placer de verlo morir me iría feliz al infierno por la eternidad."-

-"Solo le darías mucha más fama, el viviría en el recuerdo de las personas como un gran héroe por la eternidad, mientras tú solo serás repudiado y quizás recordado por unos cuantos como el asesino del gran Leonhart."-

-"No me importa lo que opine la gente, yo solo quiero vengarme por lo que me hicieron"- Seifer dijo mucho más calmado aun que con mucha furia en sus ojos. Ambos jóvenes se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

-"Eres tan fría, apenas unos días atrás el maldito de traicionó y aún lo defiendes."-

-"No lo defiendo, estoy asegurándome de que no cometas una locura, se que eres capaz de asesinarlo."-

-" ¿Cómo puedes mantenerte serena al tener a Rinoa a tu lado?!"-

Quistis bajo sus ojos rompiendo el contacto visual con su compañero. Sus delicadas manos temblaban un poco al tratar de contener las lágrimas de angustia que su corazón suprimía cada vez que veía a Squall junto a Rinoa.

-"Es muy difícil aguantar todo lo que sientes para que nadie sepa cuan frágil eres en tu interior, no es fácil expresar lo que sientes cuando una institución militar depende de cuan fuerte seas. ¡¿Crees que no tengo el impuso de apuñalarlos a ambos por todo el dolor que me han hecho sufrir, acaso crees que no tengo sentimientos y que se me hace indiferente el asunto?! . Si, tengo sentimientos y me duele. No lloro frente a nadie, pero en mi habitación me ahogo en mis propias lágrimas de dolor y de rabia. No eres el único que sientes deseo de asesinar, te lo aseguro"-

Seifer observó detalladamente la lágrima solitaria que bajo por el pálido rostro de la mujer. La mirada de furia suprimida y de dolor escondido se podía ver con claridad por ese par de ojos lloros.

-"Se lo que sientes, por eso te pido que mantengas la calma, no quiero que termines muerto, no lo podría tolerar."-

Seifer sonrió internamente al ver que la gran Quistis Trepe, a pesar de ser la persona más fuerte de carácter que haya conocido, es simplemente una mujer como toda las demás en su interior. El hombre se acercó repentinamente abrazando a la instructora fuertemente. Era un consuelo raro para ambos pero era lo más confortable que hayan sentido en sus vidas. Era un abrazo sincero lleno de entendimiento de dos almas heridas por el amor.

-"Prométeme que no lo asesinaras"- Quistis le dijo suavemente separándose un poco de Seifer para mirarlo a los ojos.

-"Te lo prometo, si me juras que no volverás a llorar por Leonhart nunca más en tu vida"-

Quistis sonrió levemente –"Muy bien Seifer, es una promesa, espero que seas un hombre de palabra."- terminó diciendo alejándose de Seifer poco a poco.

-"Si le dices una palabra de esto a alguien amanecerás calva Trepe"- Seifer le dijo en un tono muy serio. El joven no quería que nadie se enterara que tenía un buen corazón en su interior, prefería mantener su reputación de hombre malo.

-"Como quieras Seifer, te espero en quince minutos en el estacionamiento, hay trabajo que hacer."-

Quistis terminó diciendo sonriendo muy sensualmente hacia a Seifer. La instructora desapareció segundos después al salir de la sala de conferencias. Seifer sonrió levemente al ver por primera vez esa sonrisa tan peculiar de su compañera. –"Interesante, muy interesante."-

* * *

-"¿Qué tienes planeado Squall?"- Zell preguntó entusiasmado siguiendo al comandante quien caminaba rápidamente hacia el pequeño nuevo aeropuerto que poseía el Jardín.

-"Voy a resolver esto rápido y seguro"- Squall dijo mientras se subió a un helicóptero. –"Solo vendrás tu Selphie, los demás se quedaran aquí."-

-"¡ ¿Qué, por qué, cómo lo vas hacer solo? ¡"- Zell gritó sorprendido –" ¡ No puedes hacerlo tú solo¡"-

-"¡No podemos permitir que lo hagas sin ayuda, es súper peligroso, no lo lograras sin nosotros!"- Irvine le dijo incrédulo a la ve que Squall no quería que lo acompañaran.

-"Solo haré un viaje a cobrar una deuda que puede saldar la nuestra, no necesito de su ayuda"-

-" Pero Squall..."- Rinoa trato de hablar pero Squall cerró la puerta del helicóptero dejando a los demás afuera con excepción de Selphie que era la piloto. –"Échense a un lado"- terminó diciendo el comandante y de inmediato el aspa del helicóptero comenzó a dar vueltas a gran velocidad obligando a que Irvine, Zell y Rinoa se agacharan y corrieran lejos del helicóptero. El helicóptero se elevó al cielo con rapidez desapareciendo en un par de segundos entre las nubes brancas de Balamb.

-"¿Y ahora qué? Squall nos acaba de dejar fuera de la misión."- Zell dijo frustrado y enojado levantando sus manos al cielo. –"¿Por qué hizo eso?"-

-"No lo sé, pero quizás Seifer necesite de más personal para su equipo"- Irvine sugirió acomodando su sombrero en una mejor posición ya que el viento producido por el helicóptero se lo quitó de la cabeza. –"Deben estar en el estacionamiento"-

-"No creo que sea buena idea"- Rinoa les dijo preocupada pasando sus manos por sus brazos tratando de suavizar la brisa fría de otoño. –"Seifer me odia, no creo que me quiera en su equipo"-

-"No tiene de otra opción, mientras más personas le ayudan mucho más rápido obtendremos el dinero, él y Quistis lo saben perfectamente."- Irvine dijo echándole un brazo por el hombro Rinoa. –"No temas, Zell y yo te protegeremos."-

-"Si como no"- Zell dijo sarcásticamente pero Irvine lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago haciéndolo cambiar de opinión. –"Creo...que…debemos…seguir…caminando."-

Los tres compañero se en caminaron rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento en busca de sus otros aliados en esa misión.

-"¿Cuál es el plan genio?"- Quistis preguntó aburrida. La joven estaba sentada en el suelo de la entrada del estacionamiento junto a Fujin observando a Seifer caminar junto a su sable-pistola pensando profundamente en lo que harían para recuperar el dinero perdido.

-"Cállate Trepe."- Seifer le dijo sin dejar de caminar.

-"Estaba pensando que quizás podríamos asaltar un banco."- Raijin sugirió pero fue golpeado por Seifer.

-"¡Estás loco! No podemos entrar en más problemas de los que ya tenemos."- Seifer le dijo a su amigo quien estaba parado a solo pasos de él. –"Un robo no resuelve otro robo."-

-"La única forma que conozco de hacer dinero rápido es trabajando en misiones, hay pueblo o compañías que pagan millones por los servicios de SeeDs per no creo que haya una disponible en estos momentos."- Quistis dijo levantándose del suelo, paso menos de un segundo antes de que se sacudiera polvo imaginario de su perfecta ropa de batalla.

-"¡Seifer!"-

Fujin, Raijin, Seifer y Quistis se voltearon a ver quien llamaba con tanta urgencia. Quistis volteó sus ojos en aborrecimiento al ver a la bruja acercarse a ello junto a Irvine y Zell.

-"Venimos a ayudarlos, Squall se fue a algún lugar a cobrar una deuda y creemos que nosotros le podemos ser de gran ayuda."- Zell les dijo un poco asfixiado por la corrida.

-"No necesitamos de su ayuda."- Seifer dijo escupiendo hacia un lado no quitando su mirada casi asesina de Rinoa. –"No trabajaré con ella."- terminó diciendo el rubio alejándose del grupo para subirse a una camioneta de SeeDs. Quistis observó a Rinoa por varios segundos con asco pero se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea.

-"Creo que deberían venir con nosotros."- Quistis añadió llevándose la mirada de sorpresa de todos en especial de Rinoa. –"Mientras más personas, mejor se dividirá el trabajo para conseguir el dinero."-

Seifer se bajo de la camioneta caminando rápidamente halando a Quistis de un brazo hacia él.

-" ¡¿Estás loca?!"- Seifer le dijo al oído bastante enfadado pero la instructora solo sonrió.

-"Tengo un excelente plan"- Quistis le dijo en secreto a Seifer antes de subirse a la camioneta en el asiento delantero del pasajero.

Seifer observó a los SeeDs con repudio –"Yo soy el líder, si tienen algún problema con los métodos que use, pueden largarse al carajo en este instante. Se hará lo que diga a mi manera."- terminó diciendo permitiéndole la entrada a la camioneta al resto de sus compañeros. Antes de que Rinoa pudiera entrar a la camioneta Seifer la detuvo.

-"Bienvenida al infierno Heartilly."-

Una carpeta corta pero explica todo lo que quiero para la próxima carpeta. Estoy de vacacciones y puedo escribir! Asi que esperen nuevas carpetas muy pronto.

No se olviden de los Reviews!!


	5. Juegos

Confesiones de un amor compartido

By Azucar

* * *

-"¿Por qué estamos viajando a Esthar?"- Selphie preguntó después de severos minutos de silencio entre ella y el comandante.

-"No son tus negocios."- Squall le contestó fríamente a la piloto sin ni siquiera mirarla.

-"¡Creo que si me incumbe comandante, mi empleo y libertad están en juego por ayudarlo!"- Selphie le reciprocó enojada y alterada perdiendo un poco el control del helicóptero. Squall se agarró fuertemente de su asiento al ver que la mujer a su lado estaba manejando el artefacto de manera peligrosa. –"¡Merezco una maldita explicación comandante!"-

Selphie seguía conduciendo de manera negligente el helicóptero poniendo la vida de ambos en riesgo. Todos en el Jardín sabían que cuando Selphie Tilmitt estaba enfadada había que temerle.

-"¡Le pediré un préstamo de dinero a Laguna!"- Squall gritó al ver que el helicóptero se acercaba al mar casi para estrellarse. De inmediato Selphie tomó control del vuelo poniendo a la nave en sumo sereno como si nada hubiera pasado. Squall la observó enojado hiperventilando un poco.

-"Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso."- Squall la amenazó sinceramente pero Selphie solo sonrió.

-"Te hice hablar, valió el intento."- la joven le contestó con una gran sonrisa al a su comandante asustado y al mismo tiempo muy enojado. –"Esta es la única forma de hacer que tu y Quistis hablen de sus secretos, amenazándolos de esta manera."-

Squall la miró por un par de segundos al escuchar el nombre de su ex prometida. El hombre abrió su boca por un momento para decir algo pero se mantuvo callado.

-"Quistis rompió con nuestra relación en la mañana."-

Selphie observó a su comandante por un breve momento, sorprendida secretamente al ver que Squall estaba hablando espontáneamente de su vida sin ningún tipo de amenaza que lo hiciera hablar.

-"Ella te ama, profundamente, tan profundo que te ha salvado tu vida muchas veces, te ha servido incondicionalmente. ¿Cuántas veces Rinoa te ha salvado la vida a ti?"-

-"¿Qué quieres decir Selphie?"-

-"No me malinterpretes, adoro a Rinoa, es una de mis mejores amigas pero, ¿crees que Rinoa puede ofrecerte lo mismo o más de lo que te ofreció Quistis, Crees que Rinoa en un momento de vida o muerte dará su vida por la tuya demostrando lo mucho que se aman?"-

-"No necesito que nadie de su vida por la mía, yo estoy aquí para proteger no para ser protegido."-

-"¿Estas seguro que realmente quieres a una persona como Rinoa?, digo, Rinoa es una persona libre, espontanea, sin planes que la aten o que comprometan su libertad, es una hermosa persona, buena, tierna pero no es el tipo de persona que podría pasar el resto de su vida con una persona como tu. Tu eres todo lo contrario, frio, calculador, tu vida se rodea en lo militar."-

-"Necesito en mi vida felicidad Selphie, no me importa nada más"- Squall dijo silenciosamente. Selphie sonrió un poco.

-"Amo a mis amigas, y me duele que sufran, espero que sepas lo que haces, por qué a la vez que escojas a una de estas mujeres no habrá marcha atrás para retractarte por qué de seguro yo, Irvine, Zell y hasta el Bastardo de Seifer no te permitiremos que sigas lastimándolas de esta manera."-

Con esas últimas palabras Selphie cerró la conversación dando la bienvenida a un cómodo silencio pero también a un mar de pensamientos confusos en la cabeza del comandante acerca de sus dos amores.

* * *

-"¿Cuál es el plan?"- Zell preguntó por primera vez observando el paisaje de las montañas rocosas del continente por la ventana de la camioneta un poco aburrió por el silencio. Llevaban más de tres horas conduciendo con rumbo a Galbadia.

-"Antes de que diga mi plan, necesito que Heartilly me revele el escondite general del grupo de rebeldes de Timber."- Quistis dijo seriamente desde el asiento delantero.

Rinoa abrió sus ojos en sorpresa –"No puedo, es secreto."-

-"No me importa un carajo si es secreto o no, solo dime donde está, es lo menos que puedes hacer después de lo que hiciste."-

Rinoa miró directamente a los ojos de Quistis por el espejo retrovisor. –"No puedo."-

-"Detén el maldito auto Seifer."-

Seifer decidió no cuestionar el por qué Quistis quería que detuvieran la camioneta pero hizo lo que le pidieron. Quistis se bajo de la camioneta enfadada, abrió la puerta trasera del pasajero sacando a Rinoa bruscamente de la camioneta.

-"Me estas lastimando"- Rinoa le dijo con un quejido a Quistis al sentir el tosco agarre de la rubia en el brazo herido de la bruja.

Quistis rempujó a Rinoa lejos de ella provocando que ambas se pudieran mirar frente a frente. –"Si no quieres cooperar, no te necesito en mi equipo. Esto no es un maldito juego, MI VIDA y la mis compañeros esta en jaque por tu estúpida culpa. Vuelve al Jardín o escapa, me da igual."- La rubia dijo dando media vuelta caminando de nuevo hacia la camioneta. Rinoa suspiró profundo mirando a los cielos.

-"El escondite esta en el centro de la ciudad, debajo del pavimento, en las alcantarillas de la ciudad."-

Quistis se detuvo por varios segundos al escuchar a la bruja pero no volteó solo siguió caminado hacia la camioneta. Rinoa comenzó a caminar hacia la camioneta pero Quistis le impidió que se subiera colocándose frente a ella.

-"Estas a veinte minutos de Deling, tu conseguirás 2 millones de Gils de la fortuna de tu padre, nosotros conseguiremos el resto. Cuando consigas el dinero, huye hacia una pequeña ciudad que hay a media hora de Timber, allí espéranos con los Gils."- Quistis le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del pasajero de la camioneta para luego subirse en la parte delantera junto a Seifer.

-"¡¿Quieres que le robe dinero a mi propio padre?!"- Rinoa le preguntó sin creer lo que escuchó.

Quistis sacó su cabeza por la ventana de la camioneta para observar a Rinoa. –"Claro, eres una ladrona, debes estar acostumbrada a esas cosas. Vámonos Seifer."-

La camioneta arrancó a toda velocidad dejando a Rinoa en el camino sola y con otro grave problema que resolver.

Después de varios minutos de silencio en la camioneta Seifer decidió preguntar lo que todos tenían en mente pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar.

-"¿Por qué dejaste a Rinoa?, ella te dijo lo que querías saber."-

Quistis lo miró aburridamente –" ¿Te sigue importando Heartilly?"-

-"No es mi punto Trepe."-

-"Solo la quería hacerla caminar, no le pasará nada, es una maldita bruja en todo el sentido de la palabra."-

-"¿Por qué querías saber el escondite de los Rebeldes en Timber?"-

-"Porque los rebeldes y la ciudad necesitaran de nuestra ayuda para contener los ataques que el ejercito de Galbadia comandará en un par de horas y necesito hablar con los rebeldes para negociar un trato.

-"¡¿Que trato?! Demonios Trepe dime todo lo que sabes porque no arriesgaré mi trasero sin saber lo que hago."-

-"Somos mercenarios Seifer, hacemos las cosas por dinero, protegeremos la ciudad a cambio de 10 millones de Gils."-

-"¡¿10 millones de Gils?!"- Zell gritó al escuchar semejante cantidad –"Solo necesitamos dos millones, Rinoa conseguirá los otros dos!"

-"Delataré a Rinoa con su padre antes de que ella pueda robar el dinero y también delataré la localización del centro de mando de los rebeldes de Timber para provocar el ataque de Galbadia. El general Caraway busca con ansias el escondite de los rebeldes para destruirlo. Al Rinoa ser delatada su padre la apresará un par de horas lo que destruye el cuartel de los rebeldes."-

-" ¡No puedes hacerle eso a la ciudad!"- Zell exclamó incrédulo al escuchar a su amiga decir semejantes palabras.

-"Ni a Rinoa"- Irvine añadió suavemente pero Fujin lo silencio con un fuerte codazo en el estómago.

-"Tranquilo Zell es parte de mi plan. Los rebeldes tienen espías en el ejército, se enterarán del ataque mucho antes de que Galbadia tenga la oportunidad de efectuar la invasión. Los rebeldes se sentirán amenazados de tal manera que necesitarán de la ayuda militar extranjera. La más cercana y conocida posible."-

-"El jardín de Balamb"- Irvine dijo entendiendo parte del plan de la instructora.

-"Exacto, ellos confían en el Jardín por Rinoa. Sin duda alguna pedirán los servicios del Jardín de Balamb y es ahí en donde nosotros tomamos parte."-

-"Pero el dinero lo cobrará el Jardín de Balamb, no cubriremos la deuda."- Zell dijo confundido aún no entendiendo con claridad.

-"Xu y Nida harán los tramites a un costo disfrazado de seis millones de Gils dejando los otros cuatro millones para poder pagar la deuda."-

-"Genial"- Irvine sonrió frotando sus manos al ver que tenían un plan concreto para recuperar el dinero.

-" ¿Tienen alguna duda?'-

Seifer trató de abrir su boca varias veces para decir algo pero no encontraba palabra alguna.

-"¿Desde cuándo llevas planeando esto?"- Irvine preguntó un poco confuso y muy sorprendido por el loco pero estatuto plan.

-"Hable con Xu y Nida hace dos horas, cuando nos detuvimos a llenar el tanque de gasolina de la camioneta."-

-"¿Qué te hace pensar que esto va a funcionar, Que pasará con Heartilly?"- Seifer le preguntó a Quistis desconfiado de la rubia, dentro de sí sentía que la rubia no les estaba diciendo la verdad.

-"¿Qué te hace pensar que no? Heartilly estará bien, su padre es el General, tal vez estará en prisión custodiada por un par de días."- Quistis le contra preguntó sonriendo con una extraña mirada.-"Un leve castigo por todo lo que ha hecho no le caería mal."-

-"Squall te matará cuando se enteré que Rinoa está en prisión por tu culpa."- Raijin dijo pensativo, observando a Quistis.

Quistis suspiró fuertemente mirando algún punto inexistente en el horizonte, Imaginando todas las posibles reacciones que Squall tendrá al enterarse del paradero de su amante.

-"No me interesa lo que piensa ni sienta, ya no más."-

* * *

El masivo helicóptero militar aterrizó sin problema después de varias horas de vuelo en el amplio y tecnológico helipuerto de Esthar. Squall no perdió tiempo alguno para bajarse de la nave.

-"Espera en el helicóptero, no tardaré"- Squall le comandó a la enérgica piloto antes de que esta se bajara.

-"Pero Squall…"- Selphie protestó un poco pero Squall la dejó sola en el helicóptero sin darle oportunidad a que pudiera dirigirle la palabra. De inmediato el comandante fue recibido por oficiales del ejército de Esthar.

-"Saludos señor Leonhart."- Un hombre robusto vestido de la ropa tradicional de Esthar recibió a Squall con un leve saludo militar. –"El presidente Loire lo espera."-

Después de varios minutos caminando por la elegante ciudad los soldados dirigieron a Squall hasta el palacio presidencial donde Laguna y sus dos fieles amigos lo esperaban.

-"¡Hijo que agradable sorpresa!"- Laguna dijo muy nervioso y un poco exaltado por la visita de su hijo. Squall volteó sus ojos en disgustó al ver que Laguna se acercó y le dio un tímido abrazo.

-"¿Cómo está tu prometida?"- Laguna preguntó rápidamente al romper el incomodo abrazo con su hijo. –"Supe que cancelaron la boda."-

-"No vine a hablar de mi vida personal."- Squall le contestó rápido cortando toda futura conversación planeada por el presidente. Laguna dejo de sonreír al verle la cara de preocupación de su hijo. –"Necesito ayuda."-

Laguna rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza por varios segundos observando a Squall.

-"¿En qué te puedo ayudar hijo?"-

Squall mordió su lengua al escuchar la palabra hijo pero aguantó todo comentario ofensivo que tenía pensado. –"Necesito un préstamo personal de cuatro millones de Gils, es una extremada emergencia."-

Laguna abrió su boca de sorpresa sin creer en lo que le estaba pidiendo su hijo-" Hee…. ¿Por qué? Es demasiado dinero para un jovencito como tu."-

Squall pasó una mano por su cabellera perdiendo la paciencia. –"Es una emergencia, solo necesito saber si me prestarás el dinero o no, no tengo tiempo que perder."-

Era la oportunidad que estaba esperando durante toda su vida, poder ser de ayuda a su único hijo al que abandonó muchos años atrás en aquel orfanato. La culpa lo carcomía por dentro como cáncer por toda las cosas importantes que se había perdido de la vida de su hijo pero la vida le dio una pequeña oportunidad de acercase a su hijo nuevamente.

-"Bien, te daré lo que necesites, sígueme."-

* * *

La lluvia no paraba de caer en la ciudad de Deling. Rinoa estaba parada a las afueras de la lujosa mansión de su padre la que compartió con ella por toda su vida. La joven bruja extrañaba la vida de lujos que su padre le brindaba. Ropa, moda, comodidades, exquisita comida y las mejores escuelas. Todas esas cosas eran la manera de demostrar el amor que su padre sentía hacia ella pero no era suficiente para ella. Rinoa necesitaba un padre a su lado, que le brindará cariño y compresión cuando lo necesitara no el amor pagado de las niñeras y maestras de educación. La falta de amor causó en Rinoa una rebeldía hacia su padre que los ha llevado a muchos problemas entre ellos y la sociedad. Pero a pesar de la relación pésima que tenía con su padre, todo lo que haría en un par de minutos le pesaba en la conciencia. Un fuerte relámpago rompió el ciclo de pensamiento en la mente de la bruja. Por uno momentos Rinoa cerró su ojos tomando el valor necesario que se requería para entrar a la casa y robar semejante cantidad de dinero de la bóveda privada de su padre. La lluvia corría sin cesar por su delicado pálido rostro mientras que los relámpagos y truenos la envolvían más y más en el círculo del sueño de la culpa.

-"Ya es hora"- Rinoa se dijo a si misma respirando profundamente. La joven sacó sus enormes alas blancas extendiéndolas con toda majestuosidad hacia el cielo. Respiro profundo elevándose al cielo con un fuerte impulsos de sus alas. La bruja voló alrededor de la mansión hasta llegar a un balcón en el segundo piso. Con mucha precaución observo sus alrededor y aterrizo en el. El balcón era parte de la elegante oficina de su padre donde guardaba su dinero escondido en una caja fuerte en la pared. Con magia, Rinoa traspaso las puertas de cristal que impedían la entrada hacia la oficina. Por un momento Rinoa observó la oficina recordando la muchas veces que había entrado en el pasado para solo sentarse en la silla de su padre o averiguar documentos personales. Muchas veces su padre la había agarrado y la castigaba por varias horas en su habitación encerrada. Esta era la primera vez que estaba entrando a robarle a su padre. La bruja observo los cuadros artísticos de pinturas de la oficina dirigiéndose a una en particular. El retrato de su madre aguardaba escondido la caja fuerte donde su padre tenía el dinero. Con delicadeza sacó el cuadro de su lugar colocándolo en el suelo revelando la preciada caja. Rinoa pronuncio otro hechizo provocando que la caja se abriera fácilmente pero para su sorpresa en el interior de esta no había nada.

-"No puedo creer que me estés robando hija."-

Rinoa se volteo rápidamente brincando del susto. Su padre estaba parado en la puerta con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho. –"Esto no te lo puedo tolerar."-

Rinoa solo trago salida al escuchar a su padre. –" ¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí?"-

-"Una buena amiga tuya me aviso que vendrías, también fue muy amable al decirme la ubicación de los rebeldes de Timber. Creo que su apellido era Trepe. Me pregunto qué habrás hecho para que una SeeD te delatara de tal manera."-

_-"Me tendió una trampa."- _Rinoa pensó maldiciendo varias veces por haber caído en la trampa, nunca pensó que la delatarían de tal manera poniendo en juego su vida y la del pueblo de Timber.

-"En estos momentos envié varias de mis tropas hacia Timber para destruir tu patético grupo revolucionario. Esto se acabo Rinoa, ya no más juegos. Regresaras a la mansión, iras a la universidad, te quitarás de alguna forma los poderes de bruja y abandonaras el maldito Jardín de Balamb de una vez y por todas."- Su padre le dijo firmemente caminando hasta su hija. –"Esto se acabo Rinoa."-

Dentro de su ser Rinoa se sentía muy herida por la traición de los SeeDs hacia ella. La bruja cerró sus ojos por un momento conteniendo sus lágrimas. –"No puedo dejar que le hagas daño a mi gente Caraway. Ellos merecen la independencia, merecen su libertad, merecen su felicidad."-

-"Pero esta vez no serás tu la que se los de."- El general sacó un pequeño artefacto del bolsillo de su pantalón apretando varios botones. De inmediato un fuerte ruido hizo que Rinoa callera arrodillada en el suelo tapándose los oídos por el estruendoso dolor. Su padre caminó hasta ella enseñándole el aparato.

-"Esto es un arma neutralizadora contra agentes o soldados fuertes en magia, como tú. No podrás utilizar tu poderes mientras esto esté cerca de ti."-

Rinoa no podía contener el dolor, su vista comenzó a nublarse y su cabeza se torno pesada.

-"Para cuando despiertes, tu grupo revolucionario habrá desaparecido, y tu ya no tendrás tu poderes. Buenas noches hija." Con eso dicho, Rinoa perdió el conocimiento tornándose todo su mundo negro viajando al mundo del sueño.

* * *

Los espías de los "Forest owls" se enteraron del ataque de Galbadia informándole al grupo rebelde en la ciudad de inmediato, y como Quistis había predicho, el grupo contactó al Jardín de Balamb para utilizar sus servicios militares. Seifer y su grupo viajaron hasta Timber y se reunieron con el grupo para planificar el contra ataque. Los SeeDs se reunieron en los cuarteles secretos de los rebeldes con los líderes Watts y Zone y otros al los cuales no reconocían.

-"¿Cuál es el plan?"- Zone preguntó con ansias al ver que los SeeDs habían llegado al lugar. Seifer lo miró aburrido al ver que los rebeldes no tenían algún plan concreto. Quistis observó a Seifer sin decir nada, esperando a que el dijera la parte de su plan. Todos los SeeDs y parte de los rebeldes se agruparon alrededor de una mesa que tenía un gran mapa de la ciudad de Timber. Seifer tomó un marcador negro y marcó las entradas principales de la ciudad.

-"Galbadia vendrá a atacar en tres horas, debemos defender las tres entradas de la ciudad con artillería pesada. Fujin y Raijin tomaran la entrada principal junto a varios rebeldes, asegúrense de que derriben a cualquier tanque o maquinaria que quiera entrar."- Seifer los miró dándole el permiso a que se marcharan del lugar junto a varios soldados rebeldes.

-"Dincht y Watts, quiero que bloqueen la entrada posterior con los trenes disponible, cierren todos los medio de transporte. Defiendan el área."-

Zell y Watts abandonaron el lugar rápidamente para prepararse. Seifer comandó a varios rebeldes a seguir y ayudar a Zell con todo lo que pudieran.

-"Los más probable es que hayan helicópteros en el área, Irvine, quiero que encuentres un edificio bastante alto y te ubiques con diez rebeldes armados con RPGS y Porta mísiles. Elimina toda fuerza aérea que presente Galbadia."-

Irvine le dio su saludo militar desapareciendo con varios rebeldes para cumplir la misión.

-"Si Nuestras defensas fallan, Yo, Quistis y los demás rebeldes protegeremos la ciudad."- Seifer dijo dibujando un círculo en el mapa en el centro de este. –"Defenderemos la ciudad desde el centro, avísenle a la población que se vayan a los refugios."-

-"Muy bien, pero tengo una pregunta."- Zone dijo un poco tímido, mirando a Seifer y a Quistis.

-" ¿Dónde está Rinoa? Es decir, ella es bruja y podría defender la ciudad mucho más fácil."-

-"Ya no está interesada en la liberación de Timber, prefirió quedarse y no poner su vida en riesgo."- Quistis le contestó rápidamente y muy convencedora. Zone observó a la joven incrédulamente por varios segundos.

-"Rinoa nunca haría eso…"- Zone dijo pero Quistis solo volteó sus ojos.

-"Ya lo hizo, si quieres mantenerte en un juego de niños, bien, cancela el plan y sigue esperando por Rinoa, si realmente quieres liberar a Timber cállate, obedece las ordenes y ponte a trabajar, pero no nos hagas perder el tiempo soldado!."- Quistis le dijo con su tono de instructora golpeando la mesa con su pequeño puño perdiendo un poco la paciencia, enviándole calosfríos al pobre Zone.

-"Si señora, como usted diga."- Zone salió de la habitación en conjunto con los demás rebeldes para hacer todo lo planeado dejando solos a Seifer y Quistis en el salón de conferencia. Seifer observó a la instructora por varios segundos.

-"Ya sé lo que planeas, no quieres salvar a Timber por darle la independencia o por el dinero, quieres quitarle la oportunidad a Rinoa de ser la liberadora de este pueblo."- Seifer sonrió maliciosamente cruzando sus brazos en su pecho incomodando a Quistis un poco con su intensa mirada.

-"Ella me quitó a Squall, yo le quito Timber, así me sentiré mucho mejor."- Quistis dijo antes de salir de la habitación dejando a un sonriente y pícaro Seifer.

-"Eres tan igual a mí, instructora…somos lo mismo."- Seifer se dijo así mismo antes de tomar su sable-pistola y salir del cuarto para enfrentar su misión.

* * *

_Fuertes explosiones y el olor a sangre derramada adornaban las calles de lo que fue un pueblo oprimido. Cuerpos muertos y heridos de cientos de soldados de Galbadia yacían en las calles de Timber. El humo de las explosiones cubría los cielos de la ciudad y la lluvia escondida tras nubes grises no se demoraba en venir para lavar la sangre derramada. Pero algo muy curioso estaba ocurriendo, todos los sobrevivientes estaba reunidos en el medio de la ciudad gritando y aplaudiendo muy emocionados. Los heridos sonreían, los rebeldes levantaban sus armas en victoria. La lluvia comenzó a caer fuertemente pero no impidió que los gritos de alegría pararan de escucharse. _

_-" ¡ Ahí vienen los héroes!"- Un pueblerino gritó muy emocionado al ver a varios soldados llegar hacia la multitud. La gente comenzó a aplaudirles fuertemente mientras estos caminaban por la multitud. Entre los soldados, una en particular llamó la atención de todos, la joven tenía la nueva bandera de Timber entre sus ensangrentadas manos. La joven caminó hasta un poste de Banderas colocado en el medio de la ciudad. Con mucha fuerza bajó la derrotada bandera de Galbadia tirándola al mojado suelo para en su lugar colocar la nueva bandera. Con orgullo y honor la mujer levantó la bandera a los cielos._

_-" ¡Timber es libre!"-_

Rinoa abrió sus ojos sentándose de inmediato encontrándose en la enfermería del Jardín de Balamb. Muy confundida se puso en pie mirando su cuerpo. La bruja estaba en perfectas condiciones, vestida en su usual vestimenta.

-"¿Que ocurrió?"- Rinoa puso ambas manos en su cabeza tratando de recordar todos los eventos ocurridos. Recordaba perfectamente haber llegado a la casa de su padre para tomar el dinero, pero después su padre la engaño con un artefacto muy raro que provocó que cayera al suelo inconsciente, después solo negro.

-" ¿Como llegue aquí?"- Rinoa se preguntó así misma saliendo de la habitación de la enfermería, encontrándose con la doctora Kadawaki en su escritorio.

-"Rinoa, al fin despertaste."- La doctora simplemente dijo sin mirar a Rinoa, solo escribía en unos papeles en su escritorio.

-"¿Como llegue aquí?"- Rinoa le preguntó un poco consternada y muy confundida. La Doctora la miró por un segundo para darle una breve sonrisa.

-"Squall te trajo en la noche, al parecer te desmayaste en la casa de tu padre y este llamó a Squall para que te trajera a la enfermería."-

Rinoa frunció sus delicadas cejas en mucha más confusión. ¿Por qué su padre hizo eso, Por que llamó a Squall después de todo?. Rinoa iba a preguntar más pero la doctora se había levantado de su escritorio para atender varios pacientes dejando a la bruja sola con sus dudas.

-"Puedes irte cuando quieras Heartilly, estas en prefectas condiciones."-

Rinoa escuchó a la Doctora a lo lejos mientras atendía un paciente. Sin perder tiempo la joven bruja salió de la enfermería en busca de Squall. Rinoa corrió por los pasillos del Jardín hasta llegar al elevador donde se encontró frente a frente con su amiga Selphie.

-" ¡Selphie!"-

Selphie sonrió al ver a la bruja correr hacia ella un poco fatigada. –" ¿Qué ocurre Rinoa?"-

Rinoa respiró varias veces recuperando el aliento perdido después de la corrida. –"Eso mismo te iba a preguntar."- la joven le dijo a Selphie un poco molesta. –" ¿Qué demonios ocurrió, que paso con la deuda?"-

Selphie sonrió pero no dijo nada por varios segundos, solo apretó el botón del elevador para poder subir. –"Squall consiguió la mitad y Seifer la otra, en unas horas se reunirán para entregarlo. Ya todo se arregló."-

Rinoa sintió un gran alivio por un momento pero aun tenía un presentimiento. –" ¿Por qué me hablas como si me escondieras algo Selphie?"-

Selphie dejó de sonreír mirando a Rinoa seriamente. – "Por qué siento que no te conozco Rinoa, pensé que si, pero siento que no."- Selphie le dijo antes de entrar al elevador. Ahora enfadada Rinoa entró al elevador para confrontar a su amiga.

-"¡¿Por qué dices eso?!"-

Selphie la miró tomando de su bolsillo y pedazo de noticia de un periódico local de Timber. –"Esto salió en la prensa esta mañana."-

Rinoa le quitó el pedazo de periódico para examinarlo. Por unos breves segundos Rinoa observó el papel llevándose una gran sorpresa. En el titular del periódico, en letras grandes, anunciaba la liberación de Timber por parte de Galbadia.- "Timber en caminó a la liberación, jóvenes mercenario hacen un sueño realidad. "- Rinoa leyó en voz alta el titular incrédula. Acompañado de ese gran titular había una foto de los rebeldes que ayudaron en la batalla, y sorpresivamente entre ellos estaban, Zell, Irvine, Quistis, Seifer, Fujin y Raijin. La prensa se enfocó más en Quistis quien aguantaba la bandera entre de Timber entre sus manos. Otra foto de Quistis adornaba la página principal con un subtitulo. –"Joven soldado deroga a la Ex jefa de los rebeldes de Timber a quien ahora se le acusa de ser espía y cómplice del ejercito de Galbadia ciudad de Timber.

-" ¡Yo no soy cómplice de Galbadia!. He estado peleando arduamente por la liberación de Timber, me he puesto en contra de mi propio padre para lograrlo!. La prensa está mintiendo."- Rinoa gritó al borde las lágrimas en confusión, coraje y por más que no lo quisiera admitir celos. Cuatro arduos años de duro trabajo, incansables reuniones y tácticas para que de momento, todo el crédito se lo den a los SeeDs, pero específicamente a Quistis, que realmente nunca le importó el bienestar de ese sufrido pueblo.

-" ¡Quistis me engaño, ella me traicionó, delató con mi padre y me utilizó para poder hacer esto. Todo esto es una diabólica idea de tu amiga para vengarse de mí!"-

Selphie parpadeó en confusión y miedo varias veces al ver a Rinoa tan agitada con sus ojos completamente blancos y brillosos. –"Rinoa creo que estas exagerando...un poco."- terminó diciendo asustada. El elevador abrió sus puertas en el tercer piso y de inmediato Selphie salió despavorida de este. –"Cálmate Rinoa, todo tiene una explicación coherente."-

Rinoa respiró profundo cerrando sus ojos por un momento. –"Bien, ¿Donde está Squall?"-

-"Esta en la sala de conferencias con el resto."-

Rinoa volvió a inhalar y exhalar profundamente, evitando un ataque de furia la escuchar que tenían una reunión sin incluirla a ella. –"¿Por qué no me avisaron?"-

-"Pues por que estabas inconsciente, además todo está resuelto solo están esperando a Cid para discutir el cómo se consiguió el dinero, nada de importancia."- Selphie le dijo colocando una mano en el hombro de la bruja empujándola con delicadeza hacia el elevador. –"Además, luces muy cansada, ¿porque no vas y te recuestas en tu habitación?."-

Rinoa sacudió la mano de Selphie de su hombro y se encaminó hacia la sala de conferencias. Selphie pasó una mano por su rostro porque sabía que lo que vendría en un par de minutos no sería fácil de lidiar. Rinoa se dirigió hacia la sala de conferencia abriendo las puertas dobles con fuerza. Todos en la sala de conferencia observaron a la persona que abrió las puertas con tanta urgencia.

-" ¿Rinoa, que haces aquí,? Deberías estar en la enfermería."- Squall se levantó de su silla un poco desconcertado al ver a Rinoa. La bruja no dijo nada, solo se dirigió a la silla vacía más cercana, junto a Irvine y Selphie. La bruja observó el rostro de todos los SeeDs antes de hablar.

-"Estoy bien, ¿por qué no estarlo?"- Rinoa dijo forzando una sonrisa. Squall pasó una mano por su cabellera antes de sentarse. –"Estamos esperando por Cid, no debe tardar."-

Seifer observó a Rinoa y decidió cuestionarla un rato para su diversión. –"Luces muy mal Rinoa, luces muy triste, como si hubieras perdido algo muy valioso. "dijo el joven rubio, con todas las intenciones del mundo, comentó haciendo referencia a la liberación de Timber. –"Luces como alguien te robó algo."-

Rinoa lo ignoró lo mejor que pudo forzando otra sonrisa. –"No estoy muy bien, gracias por tu preocupación Seifer."-

Rinoa miró fijamente a Quistis quien estaba sentada al lado de Seifer leyendo unos papeles. La sensación de ser observado fijamente invadió a la instructora provocando que levantara su vista para observar. Las mujeres se miraron fijamente por varios segundos sin decir nada, un silencio reino entre todos los SeeDs quienes observaban con tención a alas dos mujeres. Y de lo que menos todos esperaran, de los labios de Quistis apareció una leve sonrisa, como las molestosas medias sonrisas que daba Seifer.

-"¿Se te perdió algo Heartilly? Sé que soy atractiva pero no estoy interesada en mujeres para que me mires de esa manera." – Quistis comentó, provocando que Zell y Irvine aguantaran su risa. Seifer no escondió la suya riéndose con fuerza por el comentario al igual que Fujin y Raijin. Era la primera vez que Quistis hacia un tipo de comentarios para mortificar a alguien.

-"¡Ya basta!"- Squall dijo con autoridad colocándose en pie. –"No quiero más comentarios de ninguna índole."-

En esos precisos momentos Cid entró a la sala de conferencia, se detuvo por un momento al sentir la hostilidad en el ambiente. –"Buenas tardes jóvenes, empecemos la reunión."-

Cid tomó asiento, fijándose en particular en Rinoa quien miraba fijamente a Quistis con una mirada hostil. –"¿Rinoa te encuentras bien? Luces cansada."-

Rinoa cambio lentamente su mirada a Cid. –"Me encuentro bien señor, comencemos con la reunión."-

Cid sonrió un poco ajustando sus espejuelos en su nariz. –"Primero que nada, estoy muy tranquilo en saber que la deuda esta paga y que no habrá consecuencias mayores. Segundo, quiero felicitar a Seifer por su excelente desempeño en la misión de ayer."- Cid añadió muy entusiasmado. Seifer sonrió un poco mirando a Leonhart quien lo ignoró por completo. –"Además, Timber nos volvió a contratar para brindar servicios de protección a la ciudad y a los nuevos funcionarios que saldrán a la política en este transcurso de la independencia de ese dicho país. Es un buen negocio para el Jardín. Por este estupendo desempeño, Seifer Almasy subirá de rango a comandante general, mismo rango que precede el SeeD Leonhart."-

Seifer abrió sus ojos sorprendido, y de inmediato no se hicieron esperar las reacciones. Fujin y Raijin aplaudieron muy emocionados. Squall y Zell se pusieron en pie gritando en confusión y coraje hacia Cid. Irvine y Selphie se miraron sorprendidos. Rinoa solo alzó sus manos incrédula por lo que había escuchado. Quistis levantó una ceja, pero decidió no hacer ningún tipo de comentario.

-"¡No puede hacer eso, este bastardo no puede ser comandante!"- Squall le gritó golpeando la mesa de conferencias.

-"El Señor Almasy, a pesar de su turbulento pasado, tiene el potencial de ser un gran líder. Es el candidato más fuerte para esa posición."-

-"¡Squall es el comandante, no necesitamos a otro!"- Zell añadió agitado moviendo sus brazos hacia el techo en frustración. –"¡Arruinará el Jardín!"-

Seifer escuchaba con gran satisfacción como Leonhart y Dincht peleaban contra Cid por su culpa.

-"Ya está hecho, desde hoy Almasy y Leonhart son los comandantes y es mi última palabra."- Cid dijo decidido golpeando la mesa. Squall y Zell aguantaron su furia sentándose de nuevo en sus lugares.

-"No durarás mucho como comandante, eso te lo aseguro."- Squall le dijo mientras se sentaba en su asiento. Seifer le sonrió maliciosamente. –"El que no durará mucho serás tú Leonhart."-

-"¡Ya basta!"- Cid volvió a gritar acallando a ambos hombres. El director observo a ambos hombres por varios segundos antes de volver a hablar. –"No quiero volver a escuchar nada del asunto. Bueno, ahora que todos los anuncios están dichos, Leonhart, explíqueme como consiguió el dinero."-

Squall observó a Cid incómodamente. El joven paso una mano por su cabello antes de hablar.

-"Lo saque de un préstamo que le pedí a mi pa…es decir, al presidente de Esthar por 4 millones de Gils con un término para pagar de cuatro años."- terminó diciendo silenciosamente. Todos en la mesa observaron a Squall un poco atónitos. Cid se acomodó sus espejuelos y escribió lo dicho en un papel.

-" ¿Y usted Almasy?'-

-"Con el dinero que el Jardín recupero en la misión. La ciudad le pagó al Jardín, y los rebeldes pagaron nuestros servicios privados."- Seifer dijo tranquilamente, observando como Leonhart se tapaba el rostro con sus manos.-"Le daré el resto del la información en un informe detallado señor."-

Cid volvió a escribir en su papel todo lo que dijeron los SeeDs. –"Mañana habrá una reunión con el consejo, quiero sus reportes con lujo de detalle de cómo consiguieron su dinero para primera hora en la mañana. Terminó la reunión. ¡Oh! y una cosa más, Trepe, el ayuntamiento de Timber quiere que te reúnas con ellos en dos días, están interesados que trabajes temporalmente para ellos. "-

-"¿Por qué ella? Timber necesita funcionarios comprometidos para trabajar con el pueblo, no necesita soldados."- Rinoa se puso en pie incrédula por lo que había escuchado. No podía creer que sus propios amigos en Timber la hayan sacado del movimiento independentista.

-"No voy a cuestionar los deseos de nuestros clientes. Además, la instructora Trepe es excelente es cualquier área de trabajo a la que vaya a ser asignada. No creo que Timber sea de su incumbencia Srta. Heartilly."-

Cid se puso en pie al igual que todos los SeeDs. El director se marchó dejando a los SeeDs solos en la sala de conferencias. –"Que pasen buenas tardes jóvenes."- dijo antes de irse y cerrar las puertas de la sala de conferencias

-"Vaya, vaya, vaya, creo que hay las cosas cambiarán un poco en estos lugares. Poder Almasy."- Seifer dijo riéndose con maldad. –"Espero que seas un buen compañero de trabajo…Leonhart."- añadió antes de salir de la oficina orgulloso junto a sus dos amigos. Squall golpeó la mesa varias veces en frustración. –"Cid perdió el juicio común al poner a ese bastardo como comandante."-

-"No es el único bastardo en el poder."- Quistis comentó poniéndose de pie en de su silla para irse. Squall la ignoró pero Rinoa no pudo contener el comentario.

-"Eres una celosa perra Quistis."- Rinoa dijo sin mirar a Quistis quien estaba a punto de salir de la sala de conferencias. La instructora se detuvo dando media vuelta para observar a Rinoa.

-"¿Perdón?"- la instructora preguntó seriamente acercándose a Rinoa.

Rinoa se puso en pie poniéndose frente a frente a la instructora. La rubia, severos centímetros más alta que ella, se quitó sus delicados espejuelos para observar a los ojos de la bruja.

-"¿Tienes algún problema conmigo Heartilly?"- Aunque la rubia sabía a perfección cual era el problema de la bruja decidió preguntar. El resto de los SeeDs observaban en silencio y en cautela a las mujeres.

-"Sabes perfectamente cuál es mi problema. Provocaste que mis amigos y el pueblo completo de Timber se volvieran en mi contra. ¡He trabajado muy duro para su libertad y tu lo arruinaste todo!. A ti nunca te importó el bienestar de ellos, ni siquiera te concierne nada de lo que les ocurra. Solo lo hiciste por venganza, no porque realmente te importara"- Rinoa aumentó el tono de su voz casi gritando, Selphie caminó hasta Rinoa tomándola del brazo tratando de moverla lejos de Quistis pero esta sacudió el agarre de su amiga volviendo frente a la instructora. Quistis cruzó sus brazos bajos sus senos observando a Rinoa con una leve sonrisa que provocaba más rabia.

-"Solo hice en un día lo que tú no pudiste hacer en cuatro años de incompetente trabajo sin necesidad de robar dinero ni el novio de otras mujeres."- Quistis añadió serenamente. –"Si quieres, toma mi puesto en la reunión de Timber, en realidad y con toda la verdad, la gente de Timber no me interesa en lo absoluto. Me da igual si son libres, si se mueren, no es mi problema. Si Galbadia me paga por volver a apresar a Timber bajo su mando, lo haría de igual forma y sin ningún remordimiento. "- La rubia le dijo sin importarle la reacción de sorpresa de sus compañeros incluyendo al mismo Squall. –"Aléjate de mi Rinoa, por que no seré responsable de cómo pueda actuar en tu contra."-

Quistis se dio media vuelta y trató de marcharse de la sala de conferencia pero Rinoa la volvió a detener con otro comentario.

-"Por eso Squall te dejo, por lo fría e insensible que eres como ser humano."-

-"¡Rinoa basta!"- Squall dijo pero la bruja lo ignoró por completo.

-"No eres más que una marioneta militar, no más que un artefacto como cualquier otro."-

-"Al menos no soy una puta igual que tu y tu madre muerta."-

Normalmente, Rinoa Heartilly prefería resolver sus problemas sin violencia. Pero dadas las circunstancias y la mención de la figura sagrada de su madre, la joven bruja le lanzó un hechizo a la SeeD que la mando a volar varios metros en el aire por el impacto. Quistis chocó contra una pared con gran fuerza cayendo al suelo de inmediato inconsciente. Rinoa abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

-"¡RINOA ¿Por qué HICISTES ESO?!"- Squall gritó fuertemente corriendo hasta Quistis. El comandante trató de tomar a Quistis entre sus brazos para llevarla a la enfermería pero esta abrió sus ojos confundida por el impacto. La joven no dejó que Squall la tocara echando sus manos hacia el lado. Zell corrió al lado de su amiga y esta aceptó la ayuda del rubio para ponerse en pie.

-"¿Estás bien?"- Zell le preguntó a su amiga al ver una línea se sangre bajar por la frente de la instructora. Quistis lentamente tocó su cabeza sintiendo el líquido caliente entre sus dedos. Un viento tibio envolvió a la instructora por unos segundos curando la herida en su cabeza. Quistis se curo así misma con uno de sus hechizos sintiéndose en perfectas condiciones. La tensión se puso en la cúspide cuando Quistis y Rinoa se volvieron a mirar por varios segundos. Squall y Zell se pusieron frente a ella para evitar que se acercara a Rinoa de alguna manera, mientras Selphie e Irvine aguantaban a la bruja por los brazos por seguridad.

-"Olvídalo Quistis, sigue caminando."- Squall dijo suavemente observando como Quistis miraba fijamente a Rinoa.-"Es una orden, yo hablaré con ella."-

Quistis observó a Squall por un breve segundo antes de caminar hasta la puerta de salida y caminar despavorida no sin antes cerrar las puertas con todas sus fuerzas provocando un ruido enorme. Todos los SeeDs respiraron profundo al sentir que la tensión se fue de aquella sala de conferencia. Rinoa tapó su rostro en frustración y vergüenza. –"Lo siento mucho chicos, me deje llevar por la emoción."-

-"Sabes que acabas de atacar a un alto oficial en mando de esta institución militar"- Squall le dijo aguantando todo disgusto dentro de sí. –"¡Ahora si ella quiere, te pude sacar del maldito Jardín!"-

Rinoa se sentó en la silla más cercana agarrando su cabello en ambas manos en completo infortunio. –"Lo siento mucho."-

-"Hablaré con Quistis."- Selphie dijo marchándose del lugar al igual que Irvine y Zell dejando a la pareja solos.

Squall respiró profundo acercándose a Rinoa quien estaba llorando silenciosamente. –"No llores Rinoa, está bien."- le dijo tratando de evitar que su amante siguiera llorando. –"Ve a mi habitación, tranquilízate y descansa en unos momentos iré y seguiremos hablando con más tranquilidad del asunto. ¿Te parece?"- Squall le dijo levantando a Rinoa del asiento para abrazarla delicadamente. Rinoa se refugió en el abrazo de su novio sintiéndose segura, hasta que algo raro comenzó a ocurrir. Squall comenzó a temblar mientras abrazaba a Rinoa.

Rinoa se separó de hombre consternada pero lo miró en confusión cuando vio su rostro rojizo.

-"¡¿Te estás riendo?!"- Rinoa preguntó incrédula. Squall estaba mordiendo sus labios fuertemente para no caer en una carcajada de risa. Pero el joven no pudo contenerse. Rinoa lo golpeó juguetonamente y al mismo tiempo riéndose un poco al ver por primera vez a Squall Leonhart reírse con fuerza. La risa de Rinoa aumentó también a carcajadas.

-"Debías haber visto tu cara…de asustada cuando… Quistis te estaba… después de golpearla."- Squall le dijo entre risas mientras aguantaba su estómago.

Rinoa limpió varias lágrimas que bajaban de su rostro por la risa y las ganas de llorar que tenía.

-"Créeme, pensé que iba a salir con un ojo morado."- Rinoa le dijo tomando un respiró profundo.

Squall dejó de reírse, solo sonriendo. –"Ve a descansar, hablaremos a la noche."-

Selphie buscó a Quistis por todo el Jardín y no logró hallarla. Pensó por un momento que la joven instructora necesitaba tiempo para sí misma y decidió dejar de buscarla. El rumor de la pelea entre Rinoa y Quistis se regó por todo el Jardín hasta llegar a oídos de Seifer. El rubio ignoró el comentario, no quería involucrarse en un lio entre mujeres, bastante problemas tenía como para añadirse uno ajeno. Seifer estaba enfocado en su reporte. No quería cometer errores, pretendía dar su mejor presentación como nuevo líder del Jardín. Pero nunca se imaginó que fuera tan frustrante escribir un reporte detallado siguiendo todos los protocolos del Jardín. _"¿Cómo Leonhart soportaba realizar informes diarios como estos?"_, pensó mientras escribía el tedioso reporte. Había pasado varias horas y el rubio no completaba su informe. Si quería hacer las cosas bien necesitaría ayuda. Seifer nunca fue un hombre de oficina si no de batalla.

La noche llegó acallando el difícil día para el Jardín. Los estudiantes y SeeDs se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuarteles de descanso para finalizar el día. Seifer, aún con su reporte incompleto en mano, decidió buscar ayuda de cierta instructora que vagaba escondida en algún lugar por el Jardín. Buscó en el centro de entrenamiento, gimnasio, habitación, oficina y todas las facilidades disponibles a esa hora pero su búsqueda no tuvo fruto. Como último recurso decidió buscar en el viejo salón de clase de la instructora. Al llegar al salón, estaba cerrado. Con su nueva tarjeta maestra de comandante abrió la puerta automática logrando entrar al salón. De inmediato localizó con su vista a la rubia que estaba sentada en su escritorio leyendo unos archivos.

-"Trepe, necesito hablar contigo"- Seifer se acercó al escritorio observando con precaución a la rubia. –Necesito que leas este informe y me digas que está mal."

Seifer extendió su mano con el informe para que Quistis lo leyera pero esta lo ignoró, solo leía los archivos entre sus manos. Perdiendo la poca paciencia, Seifer le quitó el archivo de las manos lanzándolo al escritorio. –"Necesito tu ayuda Trepe."-

Quistis lo miró aburrida quitándole el reporte de las manos de muy mala gana. Por unos segundos la instructora lo leyó.

-"Tienes mucho errores, debes utilizar el protocolo del Jardín para este tipo de reporte."- Quistis le dijo rápidamente devolviéndole el informe.

-"¡Lo utilice!"- Seifer le dijo defendiendo su trabajo. –" ¡Hay como cien tipos de protocolos!"-

Quistis lo volvió a ignorar al seguir leyendo los archivos. –"No es mi problema."-

Seifer rompió su informe haciéndolo una bolita de papel. –"Esto es inútil."- dijo antes de marcharse pero Quistis lo detuvo. –"Te ayudaré a hacer uno, ven."-

Seifer se acercó a Quistis sentándose encima de escritorio pero la joven se alejó del escritorio caminando hasta una estación de estudio donde se sentaban sus estudiantes. Seifer la miró con cara de interrogante.

–"Ven, siéntate acá, aquí ambos podremos ver la pantalla del computador."- señaló la instructora.

Quistis se sentó en la parte trasera de su salón donde Seifer se solía sentar cuando era estudiante. Con lentitud se acercó y se sentó al lado de la instructora.

-"Nunca pensé volver a sentarme aquí."- Seifer dijo observando su vieja estación de estudio.

-"Nunca pensé que serias comandante."- Quistis dijo encendiendo el computador. –"Bastante sorpresivo."-

Seifer se relajo en su asiento estirando su brazo derecho en el espaldar del asiento de la instructora. –"Soy tu jefe Trepe."-

-"Desgraciadamente."- Quistis le contestó mientras comenzó a escribir el reporte. La joven instructora sintió el poco espacio que había entre ambos cuerpos. Apenas unos centímetros de distancia. El tamaño de Seifer era impresionante. El calor que emitía el hombre a su lado la comenzó a poner nerviosa. Seifer trataba de leer lo que la instructora escribía, pero el brillo de la computadora no le permitía leer con claridad. El joven se acercó a la pantalla cerrando completamente el espacio entre él y Quistis. Poniendo mucho más nerviosa a la instructora.

-"No veo las estúpidas letras, y no sé que estas escribiendo."- Seifer dijo echándose hacia atrás relajándose en el asiento de nuevo. Sin decir nada, Quistis se quito los espejuelos ofreciéndoselos a Seifer.

-"No estoy ciego"- Seifer la miró con horror rechazando los espejuelos.

-"Solo pruébalos."- La joven insistió aún ofreciendo los espejuelos. –"No le diré a nadie si los necesitas."-

Seifer le quitó los espejuelos y lentamente se los colocó en el rostro.

-"¿Y bien?"- Quistis le preguntó sonriendo un poco al ver a Seifer con los espejuelos. Se veía extremadamente raro. Pero para Quistis, y por más que no lo quería admitir, lo encontraba peligrosamente sexy. Seifer observó la pantalla del computador por varios segundos.

-"Veo peor."- Seifer dijo al quitárselos devolviéndoselos a su dueña. Con desilusión, Quistis volvió a ponérselos para seguir escribiendo el informe.-"Eres horripilantemente ciega."-

Quistis sonrió un poco y siguió escribiendo. Después de unos segundos de silencio Seifer no pudo contener su boca.

-"¿Peleaste con Rinoa?"-

Quistis dejó de escribir por un segundo respirando profundo. –"Ella me atacó de sorpresa y no me dio tiempo de reaccionar o contestarle."-

Seifer sonrió maliciosamente. –"Te dio una asquerosa paliza. Rinoa Heartilly le pateó el trasero a la Instructora Quistis Trepe."-

-"Cállate"- Quistis dijo un poco irritada.

Seifer pensó en no seguir molestándola, ya que la mujer lo estaba ayudando.

-"No sé como Leonhart puede soportar hacer este tipo de informes."- Seifer dijo después de varios minutos de silencio. Quistis terminó de escribir reporte.

-"El no los hacía, los escribía yo. Leonhart no tiene idea de cómo se escribe uno."- Quistis dijo poniéndose de pie. –"Me pregunto si lo habrá hecho."-

Seifer salvó el documento y se lo envió a su cuenta de e-mail para poder imprimirlo en su habitación. –"¿Por qué, estas preocupada por él?"- Seifer le dijo poniéndose en pie con su desgraciada media sonrisa maliciosa. Quistis solo rodó sus ojos volviendo a su escritorio.

-"No, solo es curiosidad."-

-"Si claro."- Seifer le contestó caminando hasta el escritorio sentándose encima de él impidiendo que Quistis pudiera seguir leyendo sus archivos.

-"Ya te ayude a escribir tu estúpido reporte, ahora por favor déjame seguir trabajando."- Quistis dijo tratando de sacar un archivo que estaba debajo de Seifer pero era imposible.

-"No te voy a dejar trabajar, ya es muy tarde. Ven te acompañare hasta tu habitación."- Seifer dijo caballerosamente sorprendiendo a Quistis.

-"¡¿De dónde salió esa caballerosidad?!"- Quistis le preguntó fingiendo horror molestando a Seifer. El joven se puso en pie ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

-"Hay mucho aspectos de Almasy que no conoce instructora."- Seifer le guiño un ojo provocando una risa de nerviosismo en la mujer. Quistis se puso en pie aceptando la mano del joven.

-"Me asustas Almasy."- Quistis dijo tomando varios archivos entre sus manos para guárdalos antes de irse. –"Definitivamente no eres tú."-

-"Puedo ser un caballero cuando quiero, pero prefiero ser un tormento la mayoría del tiempo. A las mujeres les encantan los chicos malos."- Seifer le dijo a la instructora mientras caminaba por el salón hasta la puerta. Quistis se rió un poco. –"Por favor, no me hagas reír"- le dijo sarcásticamente.

-"Es cierto, a las mujeres les gusta los hombres que las maltratan."-

-"Los hombres aman a las mujeres que los abandonan y los tratan mal."- Quistis le contestó de igual forma.

-"Podemos cambiar esa creencia urbana Trepe."- Seifer dijo después de varios segundos de silencio.

-"¿Acaso Seifer Almasy esta coqueteando conmigo?"- Quistis se preguntó en voz alta mirando a Seifer con una ceja arqueada.

-"Deberíamos intentarlo."- Seifer le dijo –"No soy tan malo como parezco."- le volvió a guiñar el ojo provocando otra sonrisa en la mujer. –"Una vez que pruebes a Almasy, no queras dejar de probar."-

-"Si claro."- Quistis le contestó con sarcasmo. –"Especialmente después de todo lo que ha ocurrido."-

Los jóvenes caminaron en silencio el resto del camino hasta llegar hasta la habitación de la instructora.

-"¿Miedo a probar algo nuevo instructora?"- Seifer expuso coquetamente atrapando a la Instructora entre él y la puerta de su habitación. El hombre puso ambos manos en la puerta dejando a Quistis en medio para no dejarla escapar. –"¿Qué dices?"- el joven se acercó a solo centímetros de los labios de la mujer. –"¿Te atreves?"-

Quistis lo miraba como si estuviera hipnotizada pero realmente estaba pensando a toda velocidad. Sabía perfectamente que solo sentía atracción física por Almasy y él por ella. No podía negar que Seifer era sumamente atractivo, mucho más que Squall pero no se sentía segura de lo que quería. Sus sentimientos estaban llenos de furia, rechazo, celos y muchos sentimientos confusos cuales no podía entender con claridad. Pero ¿por qué no gozar un poco de los placeres pequeños de la vida? Squall y Rinoa lo hicieron sin remordimiento alguno. ¿Por qué ella no puede hacerlo?.

-"Solo un beso."- Quistis dijo suavemente cerrando sus ojos en nerviosismo. Seifer sorprendido porque la mujer aceptó, se acercó un poco más implantando un suave beso en sus labios. Seifer se alejó unos pocos milímetros para respirar profundamente antes de volver a besar con delicadeza los labios de la instructora. Colocó una mano firme en la cintura y otra en el cuello para acercarla más a él. Quistis separó sus labios un poco dándole acceso a la lengua del joven. El joven de inmediato profundizo el beso presionando a Quistis contra la puerta mientras ambos jugaban con sus lenguas en un ritmo erótico.

Quistis trataba de pensar coherentemente en la situación y lo erróneo de esta, pero la sensación de cuerpo de Seifer contra ella y sus besos eróticos quitaban toda racionalidad en su ser. Sorpresivamente Seifer se detuvo alejándose de ella para observarla a los ojos con una gran sonrisa. Ambos respiraban rápidamente, sus rostros rojizos por la repentina urgencia y tensión sexual que ambos sentían en esos momentos. Squall nunca la había hecho sentir de tan manera de solo besarla.

-"¿Te gustó? Tengo mejores cosas que ese simple besito."- Seifer le dijo acercándose a ella de nuevo pero esta lo aparto con ambas manos en su pecho.

_-"¡¿Besito?!"- _Pensó la instructora al escuchar el diminutivo. Para ella, el beso debería estar caracterizado como besote. El mejor beso apasionado que haya recibido en toda su vida. Claro, no tenía mucha experiencia en el campo de besar pero no podía negar que sus rodillas estaban fallándole y su respiración aumentó dramáticamente. Además de sentir esa curiosa sensación entre sus piernas a la cual no quería seguir alentando, por ahora.

-"Buenas noches Seifer."- Quistis sonrió dándole la espalda a Seifer para poder entrar a su habitación. –"Fue…interesante."- Terminó diciendo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Quistis cubrió su boca con ambas manos evitando que saliera un gemido de asombro. Seifer tocó sus labios saboreando con su lengua el sabor de estos. Con un último suspiro se alejo de la puerta con una gran sonrisa original. Seifer caminó hacia su habitación sin nunca percatarse de un par de ojos grises que lo miraban con un intenso odio.

* * *

REVIEWS!


	6. Confusión

Confesiones de un amor compartido

By Ázucar

* * *

La tibia sensación de tener a alguien a su lado era lo más confortante para Rinoa Heartilly en esos momentos de su vida. Su desnudo cuerpo descansaba junto al de su amante en la cama. La bruja observaba y acariciaba con sutileza el rostro de Squall mientras él dormía pacíficamente. Nunca pensó volver a despertar junto a él. Los eventos de la noche anterior provocaron una sonrisa en la mujer pero al mismo tiempo una ola de pensamientos. Squall había llegado de muy mal humor. No dijo palabra alguna, solo la tomó y le hizo el amor apasionadamente. Fue un poco fiero y voraz, algo nuevo para Rinoa. Squall solía tratarla con delicadeza y tanto amor cuando hacían el amor pero esa vez no fue así. Esta vez Squall la trató tan diferente, tan apasionado y erótico. Rinoa sonrió levantándose de la cama en silencio para poder asearse.

La bruja entró a la ducha para tomar un buen baño de agua tibia. Mientras el agua recorría por su cansado cuerpo, Rinoa observó sin interés sus alrededores localizando algo muy peculiar entre los accesorios higiénicos. Había dos tipos de Champú. Uno con fragancia a jabón fresco, muy masculino, y el otro con fragancia de Lilas. Rinoa tomó el champú entre sus manos y lo olió. La fragancia le recordó de inmediato a Quistis llenándola de un poco de celos. La bruja cerró el champú observando los demás accesorios. En el lavamanos descansaban dos cepillos dentales, rosa y negro, dos toallas dobladas a perfección del mismo color y varios accesorios de mujer que sabía que Squall no usaría jamás. Rinoa terminó de ducharse un poco enojada, utilizando los accesorios de Squall, por supuesto, y se envolvió en la toalla negra de él mirando con un celo incomprensible a la toalla rosa que ahora estaba tirada en el suelo por ninguna razón.

-"¿Qué haces con mi toalla?"- Squall le preguntó soñoliento entrando en el baño. Rinoa lo observó uno segundos antes de tomar el cepillo negro descartando el otro rosa al contenedor de basura.

-"No había otra disponible."- Rinoa contestó un poco enojada por la pregunta.

Squall observó la toalla rosa en el suelo y la recogió colocándola en su lugar. –"Me hubieras preguntado. ¿Estás usando mi cepillo dental?."-

Rinoa escupió la espuma de su boca para poder hablar mientras observaba el reflejo de la figura desnuda de Squall desde el espejo frente al lavamanos. –"No usaría el otro ni aunque estuviera loca."-

Squall no dijo nada solo se metió a la ducha y comenzó a ducharse. Rinoa terminó de cepillarse para luego salir del baño a buscar su ropa para poder vestirse. Pero al encontrarla se percató de que estaba rota ya que la noche anterior la pasión de Squall sobrepaso la normalidad.

-"Necesito que busques ropa en mi habitación. La mía se arruinó."- Rinoa dijo sentándose en la cama mientras Squall salió del baño con la toalla rosa en su cadera.

-"¿Qué haces con eso puesto?"- Rinoa le preguntó mientras cruzó sus brazos en su pecho. Squall la miró un poco avergonzado quitándose la toalla.

-"Quiero que tomes todo lo que le pertenezca a Quistis y se lo devuelvas. Ya no hay necesidad de tener nada de ella en esta habitación."- Rinoa le dijo mientras se levantó para caminar hasta el armario.

-"No abras el armario."- Squall le advirtió pero Rinoa lo abrió de todas maneras. La bruja frunció sus cejas al ver ropa femenina y de él en el armario perfectamente en orden. A la izquierda la de él a la derecha la de ella. Desde el uniforme de SeeDs hasta los estuches de las armas.

-"Casi todo lo de ella está aquí, no he tenido tiempo para devolverle sus cosas."- Squall dijo caminando hasta el armario tomando su uniforme de SeeD. –"Se lo devolveré lo más pronto posible pero por ahora tengo que reportarme a la oficina de Cid."- terminó de decir mientras se vestía. Squall terminó de vestirse en silencio para luego irse sin decir nada. Rinoa se acostó en la cama tapando su rostro con amabas manos. Se mantuvo de la misma posición por severos minutos pensando en la situación. ¿Habrá olvidado Squall a Quistis verdaderamente? Rinoa pensaba que la relación de estos SeeDs se basó solo en sexo, al menos por parte de Squall. Pero al ver cuán avanzada y solida tenía su relación con la instructora provocaba celos y dudas profundas en la bruja. En los cuatro años que fue novia de Squall, nunca hablaron de convivir juntos o casarse. Pero con Quistis estuvo a solo un día de casarse y ya ambos estaban conviviendo juntos. ¿Qué significaba ella para él, solo una simple relación o algo más profundo?.

Rinoa salió del mundo de pensamientos al escuchar que abrieron la puerta de la habitación.

-"Creí que te habías olvidado de mí…"-Rinoa dijo pensando que era Squall que había vuelto para traerle algo de ropa pero se sorprendió en grande cuando vio a la instructora parada en la puerta. Ambas se observaron por un par de segundos hasta que Quistis decidió entrar a la habitación sin decir palabra alguna. Tenía entre sus manos una maleta y un par de cajas.

-"Solo vine a buscar mis cosas, no tardaré"- dijo mientras abrió el armario para tomar sus cosas. Rinoa se puso en pie aguantando con fuerza la toalla en su cuerpo. La bruja observaba a la rubia con mucha cautela. Quistis tomó toda su ropa y la colocó en la maleta sin ninguna dificultad, luego sus botas, látigo y accesorios de vestir. Sin decir palabra alguna la rubia entró al baño con una caja vacía para luego salir en un par de segundos con todos sus accesorios higiénicos.

-"Perdona por todo lo que estas pasando, nunca medí las consecuencias."- Rinoa le dijo tímidamente a la rubia mientras esta buscaba algo bajo la cama, al parecer una caja de zapatos.

Quistis tomó la caja de zapatos y la lanzó al contenedor de basura junto a la toalla rosa que Squall había utilizado.

-"Me merezco todo lo que me ha ocurrido y mucho más, realmente te pido disculpas…"-

-"Basta"- Quistis le dijo observándola. –"No quiero escuchar tus disculpas."-

-"¡Te digo la verdad Quistis, yo amo a Squall igual que tú! Lamento que las cosas entre ustedes no hayan funcionado como debería…"-

Quistis tomó su taza preferida para café en sus manos para guadarla pero al escuchar a Rinoa la lanzó con toda sus fuerzas hasta la pared. Rinoa se asustó por la repentina acción de la instructora.

-"¡¿Acaso te estás escuchando Rinoa? Eras mi amiga Rinoa, confié en ti. ¡Incluso te pregunté antes de iniciar mi relación si aún sentías amor por él y me aseguraste que no!."- Quistis le gritó visiblemente a punto de un ataque de rabia. Rinoa bajó su cabeza sin decir nada. La rubia respiró profundo antes de continuar guardando sus cosas.

-"No me pidas disculpas por que realmente no lo sientes. Ya lo tienes para ti, espero que sepas lo que haces."- le dijo más calmada antes de irse con sus pertenencias. –"Renunciaré hoy mismo al Jardín, no me veras más para que puedan ser felices con sus vidas."-

-"Yo abandoné a Squall por ti."- Rinoa le dijo entre lágrimas silenciosas provocando que Quistis se detuviera en la puerta. –"Rompí mi relación por qué pensé que Squall sentía algo más que una amistad por ti."-

La bruja se sentó en la cama limpiando sus lágrimas con sus temblorosas manos, Quistis solo se quedo parada de espaldas a Rinoa.

-"Nuestra relación se volvió monótona, casi no nos veíamos o compartíamos juntos. El trabajo consumía todo el tiempo de Squall. Pasaba casi todo su tiempo y energía en la oficina junto a ti que conmigo."-

-"Nunca tuve ningún tipo de relación con él que no fuera laboral."- Quistis le dijo silenciosamente. Se volteó, recostando su espalda a la puerta observando el suelo de la habitación.-"Aún sintiendo fuertes sentimientos hacia él."-

-"Lo sé, pero los celos y el sentimiento de abandono segaron toda racionalidad en mi. Todas esas veces que pasó la noche en la oficina haciendo algún tipo de trabajo contigo me llenaba de furia y celos. Pensaba lo más malo de ustedes dos. Lo abandoné porque pensé que algún día él comprendería que tu y él eran la pareja ideal. Pensé que teniendo una relación con Seifer podría olvidarlo pero no fue así. Y me siento muy mal por ello. Me sentía en segundo lugar, me sentí que no podía competir contra ti y aún me sigo sintiendo de igual forma."-

La rubia levantó una ceja en incredulidad. –"Es absurdo lo que sientes."-

-"No, no lo es."- Rinoa se puso en pie para mirar a Quistis a los ojos. –"Tu eres más que una relación para él. Eres su familia, hermana, amiga, compañera de batalla, colega, instructora, confidente, eres todo para el gran Squall Leonhart. Yo solo soy alguien que él supone que ama pero no está seguro de eso."-

Quistis cerró sus ojos al sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Todo lo que estaba escuchando le daba nauseas y ganas de gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Rinoa respiró profundo limpiando todas sus lágrimas de su bello rostro.

-"Si yo significara todo eso para él, no creo que me hubiera hecho lo que hizo."-dijo la rubia.

-"Si te vas, él perderá la mitad de su ser, y no puedo pelear contra eso."-

-"Él te eligió a ti, ahora es tu turno de llenar todas sus necesidades."- Quistis le dijo fingiendo que no le importaba nada de lo que decía la bruja. –"Y si decidiera quedarme en el Jardín no será por él, si no por el bien del Jardín."-

-" ¿Crees que es fácil para mí decirte esto?. Te lo digo porque lo amo y sé que tu también y ambas queremos lo mejor para él.

-"Squall Leonhart no es nada más que un compañero como cualquier otro para mí. Ahora tú tienes la oportunidad de ser todo lo que fui con él y quizás hasta mejor."- Quistis le dijo dejando su sortija de compromiso en el suelo.- "Es todo tuyo. Pueden estrujarse todo lo que quieran como los cerdos que son. "-

Rinoa volteó sus ojos al escuchar a la ofensa de la rubia. -"No vale el intento de hablar contigo."-

Quistis tomó sus cosas sonriendo un poco. –"Yo no tomo en consideración la opinión de putas."-

Esa palabra sacaba de sus casillas a la bruja. Los ojos de Rinoa se tornaron blancos brillosos y su rostro cambio de bello a uno muy enojado. Todos los intentos de reconciliación se fueron de la mente de Rinoa en esos momentos.

-"Dime puta,… una vez mas y te arrepentirás con toda tu alma."- Rinoa amenazó a la instructora sacando sus enormes alas blancas. Quistis la miró seriamente.

-"Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo contigo."- Quistis le dijo saliendo de la habitación. La instructora no era estúpida. Sabía que si se enfrentaba a Rinoa no tendría la más mínima oportunidad de ganarle. Rinoa era mucho más fuerte en magias por su condición de bruja y el tamaño tan cerrado de la habitación no la dejaría moverse. Además de que no quería que todos sus estudiantes se enteraran de que estaba peleando en las habitaciones. ¿Qué clase de ejemplo podría darles a ellos si ni siquiera ella misma podía seguir las reglas del Jardín? De ninguna manera perdería su posición de autoridad por una rencilla personal. Aunque ganas no le faltaban.

Rinoa escondió sus alas y sus ojos se tornaron a la normalidad. Solo respiró profundo pasando amabas manos por su rostro tranquilizándose. –"¿Qué me está pasando?"- dijo antes de desplomarse a la cama arrepentida por su comportamiento hace unos segundos atrás.

Squall llegó hasta la oficina del director donde Xu lo esperaba.

-"Buenos días Leonhart." Xu le dijo no muy cordialmente ni tan siquiera se molestó en mirarlo. Claro, era la mejor amiga de Quistis y sabía perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-"¿Cid llegó?"- Squall preguntó aburrido, como siempre.

-"No, siéntate y espera. No debe tardar."-

Squall caminó hasta la silla más cercana y se sentó a esperar. Unos minutos después llegó Seifer.

-"Hola mi querida Xu."- Seifer saludo hipócritamente a Xu quien viró sus ojos en aborrecimiento.

-"No sé que es peor, tu o un dolor de diarreas."- Xu le dijo mirando al rubio con asco. Seifer la miró coquetamente.

-"Yo soy lo mejor que ha pasado en tu vida mi querida amiga pestilente, no me alagues tanto."- Seifer le dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.-"Se que estás loca por tener sexo salvaje conmigo."-

-"Siéntate antes de que te corte el cuello Almasy. Cid no ha llegado aún no ha llegado."-

Seifer caminó hasta sentarse frente a Squall.

-"Supe que Heartilly agredió a Trepe ayer."- Seifer le dijo tratando de buscar pelea con el comandante. –"Aprende a controlar a tu mujer Leonhart."-

Squall lo ignoró por completo fingiendo no escuchar nada. El joven rubio haría todo lo posible por sacarlo de sus casillas ya que se sentía herido por toda la situación. Squall sabía que sus acciones fueron erróneas y tendría que vivir con las consecuencias toda su vida.

-"Perdón me equivoque de adjetivo, mujer no, puta si."-

Squall se puso en pie un poco molesto por el insulto. –"No la vuelvas a llamar de esa manera. Rinoa no es ninguna puta."- El estar enojado con él y Rinoa no le daba derecho a insultarla de esa manera.

-"Oh si lo es."- Xu dijo entrometiéndose en la conversación.-"Todos en el Jardín lo saben."-

-"¿Qué saben?"- Cid llegó hasta su oficina contento interrumpiendo lo que sería una ardua pelea. –"Bonita mañana para no pelear ¿No creen?"-

Seifer y Squall se miraron con odio por un par de segundos hasta que Cid les indicó que pasaran a su oficina. Ambos comandantes entran a la oficina del jefe sin decir palabra alguna. Cid se sentó en su escritorio sacando unos archivos de una de las gavetas de su escritorio.

-"Bueno los cite, primeramente, para que me entregaran los informes detallados de los ajustes financieros que se tuvieron que hacer por la embarazosa situación que hemos pasados durante estos días. Pero también quería aclarar cierta situación con la reunión de Timber y la renuncia de Quistis Trepe."-

-"¡¿Qué?!"- ambos comandantes dijeron a coro.

-"¿Por qué va a renunciar?"- Seifer se puso en pie un poco incrédulo y enfadado por la repentina noticia. De repente se acordó de los sucesos del día anterior y se sintió un poco culpable. No quiso confundir a Quistis con el beso. Tal vez aún estaba muy herida como para comenzar otro problema con algún otro hombre.

-"No quiere seguir trabajando aquí por razones personales. Trate de convencerla pero no quiso aceptar, quizás si uno de ustedes le habla, ella puede recapacitar y aceptar quedarse al menos hasta que el trabajo de Timber este hecho."-

Cid se quitó sus anteojos en desasosiego. –"No podemos perder esa oportunidad con Timber, no podemos perder a una de nuestras mejores instructoras y líder del Jardín."-

Squall bajó la cabeza sin decir nada. El comandante sabía que la culpa era completamente de él. Ya Quistis se lo había advertido anteriormente y al parecer, la amenaza era real.

-"No permitan que se vaya. Convéncela de quedarse. ¡Hagan algo por todo los cielos!"-

Seifer observó a Squall con increíble ira. –"Tu deberías hablar con ella y pedirle perdón de rodillas bastardo hijo de puta."-

-"¡Almasy!"- Cid gritó controlando a Seifer. El joven rubio se sentó en su silla sin decir nada pero aún molesto. Squall solo se quedo callado sin decir palabra alguna. Encerrándose de nuevo en su caparazón de silencio. Cid se volvió a colocar los anteojos en su rostro antes de hablar.

-"Almasy, tu hablarás con Trepe."-

-"¡ ¿Por qué yo?! Él es el que debería de tratar de convencerla. Yo no tuve la culpa de que la loca de Trepe se quiera ir de aquí por culpa de las infidelidades de este patético bastardo."- Seifer se volvió a poner en pie golpeando la mesa. Cid se puso en pie sin decir nada. Realmente no culpaba a Seifer en sentir furia al ser asignado a esa tarea. Seifer no era el verdadero culpable.

-"En estos momentos Quistis necesita una figura de autoridad que la convenza. No una persona que le recuerde lo mucho que está sufriendo."- Cid dijo mirando a Squall. El comandante permaneció sin decir nada. Solo observaba el suelo de la oficina. –"Es una orden Almasy. Si Trepe se va tu también."-

-"¡¿Qué?!"- Seifer abrió sus ojos lo más grande posiblemente humano al escuchar la injusticia.

-"¿Crees que no serás castigado por tratar de huir del Jardín de nuevo? Tu trasero debería de estar en prisión en estos momentos."- Cid le dijo con autoridad señalándolo. –"Así que cállate y lárgate de mi oficina antes de que cambie de opinión comandante."-

Seifer torció su boca en una mueca de furia pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. El joven salió de la oficina deprisa dejando a Squall y a Cid solos. El director miró a Squall por varios segundos antes de aclarar su garganta.

-"Puede volver a su oficina Sr. Leonhart. No lo quiero volverlo a ver hasta que esto se solucione."- Cid le dijo muy serio. Squall se levantó de su silla, dio su saludo militar y salió de la oficina en afonía. Xu observó al comandante con una leve sonrisa al ver la cara escondida de frustración del hombre.

Rinoa trataba de comunicarse con los rebeldes en Timber pero era inútil. Las líneas telefónicas estaban ocupadas o simplemente no se lograba la comunicación de alguna manera. La joven tenía que demostrar su inocencia. ¿Cómo desperdiciar cuatro años de su vida dedicados a la liberación de Timber de tal manera? De ninguna manera podía permitir que la prensa la difamara y que su pueblo creyera que ella es una traicionera.

La joven bruja estaba sentada en el pasillo de la entrada del Jardín con un pequeño celular entre sus manos. Insistentemente trataba de comunicarse con los rebeldes en Timber pero era inservible. Los estudiantes miraban a la bruja y dialogaban entre ellos en secreto. Se reían o la miraban con repudio. Claro, estaba en territorio enemigo. Quistis para la población del Jardín es como una "princesa" como lo era ella para Timber. Al parecer los rumores de su amorío con Squall Leonhart se regaron por todo el Jardín. Ahora, para los ojos de todos, Rinoa era la verdadera arpía, quita novios y mala amiga.

Rinoa frunció sus cejas respirando profundamente. La frustración comenzaba a dominar sus pensamientos. No podía permitir que nada ni nadie robara su amor. Squall y ella sentían un amor más profundo que cualquier otra persona pudiera sentir en el Jardín completo, y hasta quizás, la ciudad de Balamb. ¿Cierto?. Un estudiante pasó por el lado de Rinoa y murmuro fuertemente.

-"Descarada"-

Rinoa lo miró pero ignoró el comentario. Probablemente fue un Trepie. Malditos seguidores. La bruja observó sus manos por un momento. Toda la población del Jardín se sentía segura y nadie se tomaba el tiempo para pensar que ella podía destruir al Jardín si quisiera. Rinoa sonrió y sacudió de su cabeza los malignos pensamientos. Realmente no podría hacerle daño a nadie en el Jardín a pesar de cómo la estaban tratando.

-"Roba novios."-

Otra estudiante pasó murmurando hacia ella. La joven bruja sacó sus hermosas alas blancas desde donde estaba sentada mirando seriamente a la estudiante. La joven se asustó y siguió caminado sin decir nada.

-" ¡Rinoa!"-

Rinoa cambio su mirada a la persona que la llamó con urgencia. Selphie venía corriendo hacia ella muy contenta moviendo un papel agitadamente en su mano.

-"¿Qué ocurre?"- Rinoa le preguntó con una sonrisa al ver la felicidad de su amiga. Selphie le enseño un papel donde había un reportaje informativo.

-"¡Encontré una manera de ayudarte!"- Selphie dijo muy feliz y agitada por la corrida.-"Publique un artículo relacionado con tu inocencia en la revista de Los maniáticos de Timber. En esto momentos está circulando por el internet, para mañana estará a primera hora en los periódicos locales en Timber. Tengo varios amigos en la casa editora de la revista y les pedí de favor que me publicaran el artículo."-

Rinoa leyó el artículo sonriendo de pura alegría. ¡Al menos alguien la ayudaba! La bruja tomó a Selphie en un fuerte abrazo. –"¡Gracias amiga, eres la mejor!"-

Selphie se separó del abrazo para decirle algo mucho mejor. –"¡Eso no es todo, recibí un e-mail de Zone, tu amigo rebelde y me dijo que te comunicara que ellos creen en tu inocencia y que aún sigues en el grupo. Se comunicará contigo lo más pronto posible!"-

Rinoa gritó de alegría brincando de emoción al escuchar esa magnífica noticia. La bruja no pudo contener la conmoción tomando a Selphie en un abrazo de oso. La joven sacudió sus formidables alas blancas y se fue volando junto a su amiga. Los estudiantes y SeeD que estaban en el pasillo principal se quedaron atónitos al ver a la bruja salir volando por la entrada principal abrazada a Selphie.

-"¡RINOA!"- Selphie gritó asustada al ver que estaba volando abrazada junto a la bruja. La joven energética colocó sus piernas al alrededor de la figura delgada de su amiga mientras la abraza lo más fuerte posible. La bruja se elevó a los cielos viajando entre las suaves nubes mientras Selphie gritaba de miedo.

-"¡Sola disfrutar amiga!"- Rinoa le dijo y Selphie se tranquilizó. La energética mujer comenzó a mirar el paisaje pero aún llena de miedo. Era una sensación muy diferente a la de estar volando en un avión. Sentir el viento de las alturas del cielo rozar tu cuerpo y poder tocar las nubes fue una gran experiencia para la mujer. Después de varios minutos volando alrededor de Balamb la joven bruja decide aterrizar en la playa. Las mujeres caen en la arena. Rinoa no estaba acostumbrada a cargar a nadie mientras volaba. ¡Era la primera vez que voló tan alto!. Rinoa tocó la arena provocando un cráter y un fuerte ruido. Era como si el pie de un gigante hubiera tocado la suave arena de la playa de Balamb.

-"Puedes dejar de abrazarme ahora."-

Selphie abrió sus ojos y se separó de Rinoa al ver que sus pies ya estaban tocando suelo seguro, aunque estuviera en un leve cráter de arena.

-"¡Fue fabuloso!"- Selphie salió del cráter sin dificultad con sus manos extendidas hacia el cielo por la emoción. –"¡Hagámoslo de nuevo!"-

Rinoa sonrío saliendo de cráter hasta caminar hasta su amiga. –"¡¿Crees que no pesas amiga?!"-

Selphie sonrió golpeando juguetonamente a su amiga. –"Quistis va a estar tan enojada cuando se entere en el Jardín que te ayude"-

Rinoa miró a Selphie y dejo de sonreír. La bruja respiró profundo tomando fuerzas y valor. –"Quistis renunció esta mañana."-

Selphie dejo de sonreír al escuchar. Su expresión de felicidad cambio a seriedad. –"¿Dónde está?"-

-"Probablemente ya se habrá ido del Jardín."-

Selphie miró a Rinoa por varios segundos antes de mirar su reloj de muñeca. –"Quizás aún tengo tiempo para hablar con ella y convencerla de que se quede en el Jardín. A esta hora debe estar en la estación de trenes esperando el tren de las 14:00 horas."-

Rinoa observó como su amiga comenzó a correr hacia la ciudad de Balamb que apenas estaba a un cuarto de kilometro de ellas. Por un momento se mantuvo quieta sin pensar en nada.

-"Maldición"- Rinoa pensó con un poco de disgusto consigo misma. La joven comenzó a correr tras Selphie para acompañarla pero con un gran presentimiento de que las cosas no se darían como lo esperezaban.

Quistis compró con nostalgia el boleto de tren que la llevaría hasta Timber para luego tomar un último tren hasta Esthar. La joven suspiró profundamente sentándose en la banca más cercana con una mochila y una pequeña maleta. Se sentía muy mal por no haberse despedido de sus amigos pero no podía tolerar sus suplicas para que se quedara, especialmente las de Selphie. Realmente los quería a todos con todo su corazón. Pero tenía que alejarse del Jardín para poder sanar su destrozada alma.

La instructora encendió su celular rápidamente para verificar la hora. Un poco sorprendida observó que tenía veinticinco llamadas perdidas de diferentes amistades y de entre ellas la mayoría eran de Seifer.

-"Seguramente ya se enteró de mi renuncia."- Quistis pensó apagando el celular. No quería recibir llamadas de nadie mientras hiciera el viaje. Pero faltaban dos horas para antes de poder abordar el tren. Mirando a su alrededor, Quistis observó por varios segundos la casa de la mamá de Zell. Sonriendo un poco se puso en pie junto a sus pertenencias y caminó hasta la casa de la señora Dincht. Una pequeña visita no le haría mal antes de irse.

La instructora tocó la puerta tímidamente por un rato hasta que la puerta se abrió revelando a un pequeño niño, sobrino de Zell. El niño observó a Quistis por varios segundos antes de llamar a su abuela con mucha fuerza.

-"¡Abuela te buscan en la puerta!"-

La Señora Dincht salió de la cocina para recibir al visitante en su puerta. Al ver a Quistis la mujer sonrió cálidamente recibiendo a la joven con un fuerte abrazo maternal.

-"¡Quistis! Que agradable sorpresa. Ven entra a la casa"-

La SeeD entró tímidamente colocando su equipaje discretamente en una esquina de la casa. La señora Dincht la miró confusa al ver la maleta.

-"¿Vas para alguna misión?"- dijo la mujer con un tono de preocupación dirigiendo a Quistis a la sala para que se sentara y se relajara un rato. La mujer desapareció por varios segundos para volver con dos tazas de café y una bandeja de galletas. Ambas mujeres toman las tazas de café entre sus manos para poder tomarlos mientras dialogaban.

-"No, renuncie al jardín. Ya estoy muy cansada."- Quistis dijo silenciosamente mientras tomaba el café. La señora Dincht dejó de tomar su café descartándolo de inmediato mirando con sorpresa a la joven. Aunque ya tenía altas sospechas del porque la instructora renuncio a su trabajo.

-"Se que es difícil lidiar con lo que estas pasando en tu vida, pero no puedes desperdiciar la gran oportunidad que te ofrece el Jardín para tu futuro. Zell me contó todo lo que paso y sé que estas muy dolida con la situación pero esa mujer que renunció no es la Quistis que todos conocemos."-

Quistis bajó su vista al suelo de la casa. Su garganta aguantaba un nudo y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. La señora Dincht se acercó a la joven y le dio un maternal abrazo. La señora Dincht les tomó gran cariño a todos los amigos de Zell. Todos eran niños huérfanos y sabía que aunque fueran soldados y jefes de una gran institución militar aún seguían siendo niños en su interior. Los quería como si fueran sus propios hijos. Quistis trataba de contener las lágrimas para no llorar.

-"Esta bien llorar, suelta todo lo que sientes cariño. Te rompieron el corazón, tienes todo el derecho del mundo a llorar. El llorar no te hace más débil que nadie."-

Quistis Trepe consideraba llorar el símbolo de debilidad más fuerte existente para la humanidad. La patética manera biológica de expresar tristeza y dolor de manera visible más allá de la expresión facial.

-"Me… duele… tanto…el…corazón"- Quistis dijo con dificultad tratando de aguantar las lágrimas en sus ojos, su tono de voz era tembloroso pero ninguna cayó de su rostro. La señora Dincht solo abrazaba a la joven susurrando que todo estaría bien, que algún día sanaría su corazón y que todo volvería a la normalidad. –"No voy a llorar más."- dijo decidida separándose de la señora de Dincht con un rostro decidido y un tono de voz fortalecido.

-"No renuncias mi niña, el Jardín te necesita al igual que todos tu amigos. No abandones tu futuro y bienestar por un hombre. Jamás. Voy a preparar la cena, ni se te ocurra escaparte."-

Quistis sonrió un poco observando como la señora Dincht desapareció de la sala para de irse a la cocina a preparar la cena. Ahora tendría que esperar hasta la cena antes de irse. No podía irse y rechazar la cena, probablemente ofendería a la mujer. Sin más remedio alguno, Quistis se pone en pie caminando hasta la cocina.

-"¿Al menos puedo ayudar?"- Quistis dijo con una sonrisa hacia la señora Dincht. La mujer le pasa un cuchillo a la SeeD con un par de papas y cebollas.

-"Son todo tuyos. Pela las papas y corta las cebollas en rodajas finas y pequeñas."-

-"_Eso es fácil_."- Quistis pensó tomando el cuchillo con su mano derecha y una cebolla en su mano izquierda. Realmente el tema de la cocina era la peor área de dominancia para la instructora. Si, Quistis Trepe no sabía cocinar. Nunca le tomó interés en aprender. La cafetería del Jardín le suplió todo lo que le apeteciera de comer, pero ahora que renunció no tendría más esa ventaja. La rubia respiró profundo antes de comenzar a cortar la cebolla. La instructora era una experta en el arma de cuchillo. ¿Por qué no podía cortar una simple cebollita?

_-"Hmmm, no es tan difícil como pensé."-_Quistis pensó con felicidad al ver que su misión estaba saliendo en perfectas condiciones.

-"La rodajas están muy gruesas Quistis, trata de que sean más finas."- La señora Dincht le advirtió al ver las rodajas gruesas de cebolla.

_-"Más finas"-_pensó las instructora aguantando con fuerza la mitad de cebolla que le quedaba en la mano. – "¡¿Por qué demonios estoy llorando?!"- Quistis dijo fuertemente al sentir un fuerte ardor en sus ojos. La señora Dincht observó a Quistis con una gran sonrisa.

-"¿Has cocinado anteriormente?"-

La instructora se mantuvo en silencio aguantando una sonrisa. –"No tengo mucha experiencia en este tipo de área."-

-"¿Qué tal si tu marido se le ocurría comer algo que tu cocinaras?"-

Quistis se detuvo a pensar. ¿Qué tal si a Squall se le hubiera ocurrido preguntar por algo de comer hecho por ella?. Probablemente hubieran terminado comiendo como todos los días, en la cafetería. Squall no era el tipo de hombre que le gustara la comida casera. ¿Oh no?. Nunca se le ocurrió preguntar.

-"Tomaría una comida congelada y se la calentara en el microonda."Quistis dijo con toda sinceridad y con inocencia. Pero la señora Dincht se comenzó a reír, no burlándose de ella.

La mujer tomó el cuchillo y la cebolla de las manos de la instructora. Con delicadeza comenzó a cortar la cebolla en rodajas muy finas y sutiles.

-"Aunque la cebolla te haga llorar no por eso la vas a desperdiciar, si la sabes tratar y aprendes a cocinarla, sabrá sabrosa."- dijo la señora Dincht. Quistis levantó una ceja al escuchar la extraña lección que sentía que no se trataba de tan solo cortar una cebolla si no de una enseñanza de la vida. A veces los problemas nos hieren pero no podemos ser cobardes y huir de ellos.

_-"Eso no es cortar, eso es arte."_- pensó la joven al ver tan finas rodajas. Después de la demostración, Quistis se dedicó a observar. No era difícil cocinar, pero era un talento que se tenía que desarrollar con práctica. Tal vez una razón menos para decidirse no casarse.

-"¡Mamá!"-

La voz de Zell se escuchó claramente en la puerta de la casa. Con un poco de estruendo Zell entra corriendo a la casa un poco asustado. –"¡¿Has visto a Quistis hoy en Balamb?!"-

Zell se silencio al ver a Quistis al lado de su madre en la cocina.

-"Hola Zell."-

Zell respiró en alivio y en regocijo. –"¡¿Pensé que te habías ido del Jardín?!"-

Quistis miró a la mamá de Zell y a la cebolla por varios segundos antes de contestar.-"No, solo vine a visitar a tu mamá. Pensé en irme pero cambie de opinión."-

La señora Dincht sonrió en alegría. –"¿Por qué no se relajan un poco en la sala? La cena estará lista en unos momentos."-

Quistis y Zell obedecieron a la mujer caminando hasta la sala. Ambos jóvenes se sientan en el cómodo sofá.

-"¡Todos en el Jardín te buscan!"- Zell dijo un poco desesperado y enojado pero al mismo tiempo aliviado de que su amiga no se había ido aún.

-"No todos."- Quistis pensó particularmente en Squall, quien posiblemente esté sentado en su oficina como una estatua muda sin saber qué hacer. La joven solo aguardó silencio por varios minutos.

-"Perdón, no imagine que mi renuncia afectaría tanto al Jardín."-

-"¡¿Estas bromeando?! Seifer comandó a cada cadete que te buscara en todos los rincones del Jardín. Están como maniáticos buscándote."-

La joven sonrió levemente irritando un poco a su amigo.

–"¡Y aún así lo disfrutas! Seifer te ha contaminado con su maldad."- dijo en forma de broma. Realmente estaba contento que su amiga no se sintiera tan mal como en los pasados días.

-"¿Por qué Seifer me busca?"- Quistis preguntó con curiosidad observando a su amigo prender la televisión y un juego de video. El joven se sentó en el suelo con un control de juego en sus manos.

-"No lo sé, pero no le gustó para nada la idea de que te hayas ido."- dijo un poco distraído por el juego de video. Aburrida de observar a Zell jugar por varios minutos el juego de video decidió jugar con él.

-"¿Cómo juegas esto?"- Quistis preguntó no muy interesada, tomando otro control entre sus manos. Nunca le ha atraído ese tipo de juegos a la instructora. Sentía que era una gran pérdida de tiempo y neuronas.

-"Es muy simple, solo tienes que apretar los botones para que tu personaje pelee contra el mío. Te advierto que soy el mejor en _Soul Caliber_."-

El juego comenzó y de inmediato el personaje de Zell acabo al de Quistis en pocos segundos.

-"¡No me dejaste hacer nada!"-Quistis protestó al ver a su personaje muerto.

-"Ese es el plan, no dejar que tu contrincante haga nada. No te preocupes no podrás derrotarme ni aunque quisieras."-

Quistis frunció sus cejas irritándose un poco. _–"Ya verás"-_pensó muy decidida. Cambio de personaje a una que se parecía a ella. El sobrino de Zell llegó hasta la sala y emocionado comenzó a observar el juego. Al ver que su tío le ganaba constantemente a la joven decidió ayudar. Se acercó al oído de Quistis y le dijo un par de trucos que la ayudaría a ganar sin que Zell se diera cuenta.

-"Te dije que no me ganarías."- Zell dijo orgullosamente al ganar nuevamente.

-"Una vez más, el que gane esta será el campeón."- Quistis dijo sospechosamente. Zell la miró por unos segundos dudando pero su orgullo lo dominó.

-"Bien, desde antes comienzo a celebrar y me autoproclamo campeón."-

El juego comenzó y sorpresivamente el personaje de Quistis comenzó usar poderes y armas muy potentes contra él.

-"¡¿Qué demonios?!"- Zell se puso en pie agitado apretando los botones de su control agitadamente. Quistis se puso de pie apretando los botones acaloradamente mordiendo sus labios.

-" ¡Noooo!"- Zell gritó desesperado al ver que perdería vergonzosamente.

-" ¡Siiii!"- Quistis dijo muy concentrada terminado con la pelea. –"Perdiste"-

Quistis sonrió colocando el control en el suelo con delicadeza. –"Nunca subestimes a tu contrincante."-

Zell frunció sus cejas y cruzó sus brazos enfadado como un niño pequeño. Al ver la gran sonrisa de su amiga, Zell le lanzó un cojín golpeándola directamente en el rostro. La instructora dejo de sonreír tomando el cojín entre sus manos antes de que cayera al suelo. La rubia le devolvió el cojín con mucha más fuerza golpeando la cabeza de Zell.

-"Esto …significa la guerra"- Zell dijo señalando a la instructora.

-"Ya basta Zell."- Quistis dijo observando a su amigo apretar fuertemente el cojín entre sus manos listo para golpearla. El sobrino de Zell observaba muy emocionado.

-"¡No va a parar, es mejor que tomes un cojín y te defiendas!"- el sobrino de Zell gritó advirtiendo a Quistis.

-"Es mejor que tomes un cojín Trepe, porque no voy a parar de golpearte con el mío solo por qué seas mujer."- Zell dijo seriamente asustando un poco a la instructora.

-"No quiero jugar, podemos romper algo."- Quistis dijo dando varios pasos hacia atrás colocando sus manos hacia el frente para prevenir un golpe.

Zell lanza el primer golpe con el cojín moviendo a Quistis varios pasos hacia el lado. Le volvió a dar en las caderas y en los brazos.

-"¡Ya basta Zell!"- Quistis dijo seriamente pero Zell la seguía golpeando con el cojín. Zell lanzó otro fuerte golpe golpeando a la instructora en el rostro. Quistis cayó sentada en el suelo cubriéndose el rostro asustando de inmediatamente a Zell.

-" ¡Perdón Quistis! Solo estaba tratando de buscarte juego, lo lamento mucho."- Zell se acercó a ella soltando el cojín a su lado. Quistis tomó el cojín levantándose de inmediato.

-"¡Mi turno!"- Quistis dijo golpeando a Zell tantas veces pudiera sin dejarlo descansar de los golpes. Zell gritaba y trataba de huir pero la instructora se lo impedía. El sobrino de Zell se reía a carcajadas al ver como la rubia golpeaba a Zell como una loca. El joven tuvo que lanzarse encima de Quistis tumbándola junto con él en el mueble quedando encima de ella. Ambos empezaron a forcejear con sus manos y piernas pero Zell era mucho más fuerte físicamente que Quistis.

-" ¡Zell, Quistis!"- Una voz conocida los llamó. Ambos rubios se paralizan para observar quien los había llamado. La novia de Zell los miraba muy sorprendida con una cara de confundida. Los amigos se observaron por unos segundos analizando la posición en la que se encontraban. Zell estaba encima de Quistis muy pegado a ella. Sus cuerpos rozando unos con otros, sus brazos y manos entrelazadas y sus rostros a solo centímetros. Quistis rempujó a Zell para que se alejara de ella tumbándolo al suelo. El joven se puso de pie rápidamente mirando a su novia.

-" ¡No es lo que piensas!"- Zell dijo asustado observando como la chica se le acumulaban las lágrimas en sus ojos. Quistis se puso de pie enderezando su ropa rosa de batalla. Tranquilamente recogió los cojines y los colocó en el mueble.

-"Solo jugábamos."- La instructora dijo observando con vergüenza a la joven. –"Zell y yo somos como hermanos."-

La joven sale corriendo dejando a los SeeDs solos. Zell sale corriendo tras su novia mientras Quistis lo siguió despacio.

Zell detuvo a su novia tomándola del brazo. –"Solo jugábamos de pelea. ¡Mi sobrino estaba allí, nunca intentaría nada frente a él!"-

Quistis y la Sra. Dincht observaban desde la puerta. Tres amigas de Tina, la novia de Zell, estudiantes del Jardín observaban lo que ocurría.

-"¡Suéltame! Siempre te ha gustado esa mujer. ¡No me lo niegues porque sabes que es cierto!"- dijo llorando histérica.

-"¡¿De qué hablas?!"- Zell le preguntó muy confundido aguantando fuertemente a su novia.

-"¡¿Realmente quieres que te diga?!"-

-"¡Si por qué no entiendo nada!"- Zell le gritó en el rostro provocando que los vecinos y curiosos observaran a la pareja.

-" ¡Se que te masturbas pensando en ella, Se que tienes retratos de ella ocultos y que la deseas lujuriosamente cuando la vez!"-

El rostro de Zell no se pudo poder más rojo por qué no era posible. La Sra. Dincht no quiso escuchar nada más metiéndose en la casa. Muchos vecinos imitaron a la mujer dejando a la pareja solos en el medio de la calle. Solo Quistis y las tres amigas observaban atónitas lo ocurrido. La instructora también se avergonzó tornándose su rostro rosa. El solo pensar que alguien tan cercano como Zell pudiera pensar de ella de esa manera la avergonzaba.

Tina se soltó del agarre de Zell caminando hasta Quistis. Zell salió del lugar sumamente enojado tumbando todo lo que estaba en su camino.

-"¡Me alegro que el Comandante no se haya casado con una perra como usted!"-

La joven trató de golpear el rostro de la instructora pero esta fácilmente detuvo el golpe agarrándole las muñecas. Quistis le torció las muñecas provocando que Tina callera arrodillada en el suelo gimiendo de dolor.

-"¡No solo avergüenzas a mi amigo frente a todos sino que también intentaste golpearme!"- Quistis le dijo con un estricto tono militar. Las amigas de Tina no se atrevían a defender a su amiga porque sabía lo peligrosa que podía ser la instructora Trepe y las consecuencias que corvella golpear a un oficial de alto rango del Jardín.

-" ¡No vuelvas a insultar a Zell en mi presencia porque la próxima vez te romperé los dientes!. ¿Entendiste?"-

Tina, a pesar del dolor comenzó a reírse diabólicamente. – "Ya no eres instructora para comandarme nada."

Al escuchar esto las tres amigas de Tina se observaron decidiendo ayudar a su amiga. Las tres mujeres rodearon a Quistis.

-"Suéltala o te arrepentirás"- Una de ellas le dijo amenazadoramente.

Quistis sonrió un poco al ver a las tres estudiante rodearla listas para golpearla. La instructora torció mucho más las muñecas de la joven.

-"Intenten lo que quieran pero le aseguro que las tres terminarán con sus narices rotas por los golpes que le daré niñas."-

La primera estudiante corrió hacia Quistis pero la instructora la recibió con una fuerte patada en el estómago enviandola hacia atrás con mucha fuerza. La otras dos estudiante se lanzaron hacia la instructora. Quistis soltó a la joven y comenzó a defenderse de las tres estudiantes que sabían defenderé ferozmente. Parecía un espectáculo preparado para una película de artes marciales. Las tres estudiantes lanzaban patadas y puños hacia la instructora sin piedad, pero Quistis no se dejaba golpear. La instructora esquivaba todos los golpes con gran precisión como si leyera las mentes de las jóvenes adivinando los golpes que lanzarían. La instructora se movía con gran rapidez y gracia. Sus músculos se estaban empezando a fatigar al tratar de esquivar los golpes de las tres chicas expertas en artes marciales.

Tina se recuperó y se unió a sus amigas tomando un pedazo de madera del tamaño de un bate de pelota que encontró cerca de ella. Corrió tras Quistis golpeándola en la espalda con la madera con toda su fuerza. El fuerte golpe tumbó al suelo a la instructora. Las tres estudiantes comenzaron a golpear con fuerte patadas a la joven. Tina ordenó que parara el ataque para poder hablar con la instructora que estaba ensangrentada en el suelo. La joven tira el pedazo de madera llorando.

-"¡Usted se buscó esto! Yo no quería que esto ocurriera pero las personas como usted solo aprenden a golpes."- Tina dijo llorando y ahora muy asustada por el estado de la instructora. La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre la ciudad mojando a las cinco mujeres. Quistis logró levantarse un poco quedando arrodillada ante las cuatro chicas. Las estudiantes dieron varios pasos hacia atrás al ver que la instructora se puso de pie con mucha dificultad. Sangre salía de su boca y su hombro parecía torcido. Tina observaba asustada a la instructora.

-"¿Creen que solo con un par de patadas pueden terminar conmigo?"Quistis dijo entre la lluvia con fuerza. Un aura rodeo a la instructora curando sus heridas en su totalidad. Tina volvió a sujetar el pedazo de madera.

–"He peleado en un sin números de batalla, con grandes enemigos, ¿y en realidad creen que ustedes cuatro pueden darme una lección?!"- Quistis gritó provocando mucho más temor en las chicas.

-"No, pero al menos te quitaremos el orgullo a fuerza de golpes."- Una de las chicas dijo ya cansada de escuchar.

La Sra. Dincht silbó fuertemente atrayendo la atención de todas. Entre la lluvia la señora lanzó un objeto brillante directamente hacia Quistis. La instructora sin ni siquiera mirar hacia el objeto lo atrapó con sus manos. Su precioso látigo descansaba entre sus manos. La instructora lo tomó con una mano y de un solo movimiento lo desató golpeando fuertemente el suelo provocando un doloroso sonido entre la lluvia. Las chicas se pusieron más tensas al escuchar el peligroso latigazo. La instructora sonrió levemente señalando tras las mujeres. Solo Tina se volteó a ver observando a Selphie Timitt y Rinoa Heartilly parada tras ella con sus peligrosas armas. Rinoa sacó sus alas provocando mucho más temor en las chicas.

-"Pero que tenemos aquí, una reunión de estudiantes en busca de una lección."- Selphie dijo peligrosamente rodeando a las chicas para no dejarles escapatoria. Las cuatro chicas se acercaron mucho más unas a otras pegando sus espaldas unas con otras.

-"¡¿Por qué la defiendes Heartilly?!"- Una de las chicas preguntó confundida pero Rinoa solo sonrió.

-"Que ya no seamos amigas no significa que no somos compañeras de batalla. Eso es un lazo que nunca se romperá."-

Las estudiantes sabían que no eran contrincantes para las SeeDs y la bruja. Ni tan siquiera eran contrincante para alguna de ellas con armas y poderes semejantes a los que poseían. Solo aprovecharon que Quistis estaba sin su arma y que dominaban en número, además de un poco de suerte.

Una de las chicas se arrodilló en el suelo rindiéndose y llorando por la paliza que le esperaría. Las otras dos realizaron lo mismo. Solo Tina se quedo en pie. Quistis lanzó un golpe con su látigo enredándolo en el brazo de la joven. Haló el látigo atrayendo a Tina directamente hacia ella. Con un quejido de dolor por la cortadura del látigo la joven estaba parada frente a frente a la instructora. Quistis la golpeó con un fuerte puño en la nariz rompiéndosela. La joven cae en el suelo llorando de dolor. La instructora vuelve alzar su puño para golpear a Tina pero se detiene. Todas las demás observaban sin pestañar bajo la lluvia. Quistis bajo su puño lentamente observando a la joven quien lloraba en el suelo. La instructora la pone de pie levantándola de un brazo.

-"No te golpearé porque sé que esta herida por lo que viste. Y sé cómo se siente ese dolor. Solo te puedo asegurar que Zell es como mi propio hermano y nunca intentaría nada que pudiera dañar nuestra relación de amigos. Jamás, escúchame bien, haría cosa semejante a la que piensas que hice."- Quistis soltó a la chica sonriendo un poco. –"La próxima de ustedes que me vuelva a golpear o a decir algún tipo de insulto no vivirá para contarlo. ¿Esta claro?"-

Tina observó a Quistis muy avergonzada de su comportamiento. –"Lo siento mucho Quistis…yo"-

-"¡Dije que sí está claro soldado!"- Quistis le gritó en el rostro fuertemente.

-"¡Si señora!"-

Quistis observó a Selphie y a Rinoa dándoles las gracias silenciosamente. La instructora se alejó y entró a la casa de la Sra. Dincht para tomar sus cosas. Las cuatro estudiantes solo se quedaron paradas en la lluvia mirando a Rinoa y Selphie.

-"Buu"- Selphie dijo serenamente y las chicas se asustaron levemente por la tensión que sentían en esos momentos. Quistis salió de la casa caminando con sus cosas hasta las chicas.

–"Cobardes"- Selphie dijo silenciosamente observándolas.

-"Carguen su equipaje."- Rinoa comandó a las chicas a cargar el equipaje de Quistis. -"Volvamos al Jardín y que nadie se entere de esto."-

Obedientemente las chicas tomaron el equipaje de la instructora y siguieron a las SeeDs en silencio por todo el camino hacia el Jardín de Balamb sin entender la extraña relación entre la bruja, la instructora y la mensajera.

* * *

Reviewssssss!

* * *


	7. Batalla

Confesiones de un amor compartido

* * *

Squall observaba el paisaje desde su ventana. La lluvia no paraba de caer desde la tarde. El comandante estaba bajo una nube de pensamientos confusos. ¿Por qué sentía tanto dolor en su corazón? Se sentía vacio. Como si un pedazo de su ser se hubiera ido. El solo pensamiento de que ese vacío era por Quistis lo molestaba. El comándate estaba confundido, realmente no sabía a quién amaba realmente. Por ambas sentía una pasión incontrolable. Las mujeres eran totalmente diferentes una a la otra. Rinoa era gentil, humanitaria, delicada, necesitada de amor y de aventuras sin iguales. Brindaba un amor tan puro que se le podía comparar a un ángel. Por el contrario Quistis era fuerte, estricta, una mujer autosuficiente sin necesidad de depender de la ayuda de nadie. La mujer representaba poder y respeto. Brindaba un amor honesto y apasionado desde lo más profundo de su alma. Las características de estas mujeres ataban el corazón del comandante.

Sacudiendo sus pensamientos una imagen en las afueras del Jardín le llamó la atención. A lo lejos vio como siete mujeres entraban al Jardín. Entre ellas estaba Rinoa y Quistis caminando entre la lluvia en mutuo silencio.

_-"Quistis regreso."-_ Squall pensó ya no sintiendo el vació que sentía unos segundos atrás. Pasando una mano por su cabellera se sentó en su escritorio. Ya no tenía que preocuparse más. Las mujeres que amaba estaban seguras en el Jardín. Pero aún había un problema. ¿Habrán resueltos sus diferencias esas mujeres? Squall lo dudaba profundamente.

_-"Comandante la Srtas. Trepe y Heartilly regresaron al Jardín."- _La voz de la secretaria de Squall se escuchó por el recibidor de masajes en su escritorio. _–"Cid quiere verlos en una dos horas en su oficina."-_

Squall colocó su cabeza en el escritorio en frustración. _–"Odio el amor, mi trabajo y el café frío."-_

Al entrar al Jardín Quistis de inmediato tomó sus pertenencias y desapareció entre los pasillos hasta su habitación. Selphie ordenó a las chicas a ir al salón de detención y quedarse allí hasta que ella les ordenará salir. Las estudiantes no se saldrían con las suyas tan fácilmente.

Rinoa se dirigió hasta su habitación para asearse. Realmente no entendía porque defendió a Quistis. Sabía a perfección que esas niñas no podrían derrotarla pero la sed de pelea al ver que la estaban golpeando cambio todo pensamiento de rivalidad. ¿Haría Quistis lo mismo por ella?. No, Trepe era dura de corazón. La joven no movería ni un solo dedo para ayudarla. Rinoa sonrió un poco en la ironía. Seifer y Squall eran enemigos a muerte pero en circunstancias en las que ambos se enfrentaran a enemigos su relación cambiaba a la de una camarería. Lo mismo ocurre con ella y Quistis. Frente al peligro al parecer ambas olvidan sus diferencias y se unen para acabar con el enemigo. Extraño como el amor de amigos se esconde tras palabras e ira.

Al terminar de asearse Rinoa se cambio de ropa y caminó hasta la habitación de Selphie pero la chica no se encontraba. Probablemente estaba con Irvine. La voz a lo lejos de Seifer la detuvo por un momento. Realmente no tenía ánimos para enfrentarse a él así que decidió esconderse tras una planta bastante grande que se encontraba en el pasillo. Seifer le paso por el lado sin percatarse de ella hasta caminar un par de habitaciones más y tocar fuertemente a la puerta de Quistis.

-"¡Habré la puerta Trepe!"- Seifer gritó golpeando las puertas insistentemente. Un par de segundos después Quistis abre la puerta muy de mal humor.

-"¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!"-

Quistis estaba vestida con la mitad de su uniforme de SeeD. Una camisilla blanca y su falda. Estaba descalza y su cabello suelto. Al parecer Seifer la interrumpió mientras se vestía. Seifer la tomó bruscamente del brazo sacándola de la habitación hacia el pasillo. Por suerte no había nadie más que Rinoa.

-"¡Suéltame!"-

Seifer la acercó a él ferozmente y la besó como si no la hubiera visto en siglos. Por unos segundos Quistis se resistió moviéndose bruscamente golpeando a Seifer con sus puños pero poco a poco sus puños fueron cambiando a tímidas caricias. Seifer tomó a la instructora del trasero y la levantó en el aire colocando su espalda contra la pared para que ella pudiera colocar sus piernas en su cintura. Rinoa se quedo perpleja al ver semejante escena frente a ella. Como los dos rubios se besaban lujuriosamente tocando sus cuerpos como si se fuera a acabar el universo en un par de segundos. Sus besos eran furiosos llenos de pasión. Un poco de celos le dio a la bruja al ver como Seifer besaba a Quistis. Nunca el joven rubio se atrevió a besarla de esa manera como lo hace con la instructora.

El sonido de unas voces lejanas hizo que Quistis dejara de besar a Seifer desenredando sus largas piernas de la cintura del nuevo comandante. Se soltó de su agarre abofeteándolo en cada lado del rostro con fuerza. Quistis, enojada y confundida, respiraba muy rápido y sus labios estaban un poco hinchados y rojizos acusa del apasionado beso. Seifer solo se quedo con su cara virada hasta que la joven le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

Seifer solo sonrió un poco y siguió caminando hasta desaparecer de la vista de la joven.

-"¿Qué rayos fue eso?"- Rinoa se preguntó así misma caminando sin rumbo. Un par de minutos caminando se encontró a Selphie y Irvine cerca del gimnasio privado para SeeDs, localizado entre las habitaciones de los soldados de más alto rango. El gimnasio fue un regalo del presidente de Esthar hacia los SeeDs por haber contribuido en la guerra. Selphie y Irvine estaban parados en la puerta de entrada al salón mirando fijamente hacia adentro.

- " ¿Qué sucede?"- Rinoa preguntó acercándose a ver que veían con tanta insistencia los SeeDs.

-"Zell ha estado metido allí por bastante tiempo."- Selphie dijo observando a Zell. El joven estaba golpeando un saco de arena para boxeadores. Lo golpeaba con tanta furia que la arena en el saco comenzaba a salirse.

-"Zell está furioso"- Irvine dijo observando al joven destruir el saco de arena. Rinoa observaba con un poco de temor como Zell los observaba.

-"¡Largo de aquí!"- Gritó el rubio tatuado.

-"¿Oye amigo que te curre?"- Irvine entró al gimnasio tan solo unos paso y Zell le tiró el saco de arena vació. Irvine tuvo que correr a la puerta para evitar ser golpeado. – " ¡Cálmate!"-

-"¡SOLO DEJEME SOLO!"-

Selphie cerró la puerta del gimnasio justo a tiempo antes de que Zell tirara una botella de agua.

-"No podemos dejarlo así"- Selphie dijo muy preocupada por la reacción de Zell. Nunca lo habían visto de esa manera. –"Tenemos que llamar a alguien."-

-"¿Qué lo puso tan enojado?"- Rinoa preguntó observando con precaución por unas pequeñas ventanas de cristal en las puertas del gimnasio.

-"Quizás alguien lo sorprendió masturbándose"- Irvine dijo sin tener conocimiento alguno de lo que ocurrió en Balamb. Solo lo dijo en forma de broma.

-"¡ESCUCHE MALDITO DESGRACIADO!"- Zell gritó desde el gimnasio provocando que los SeeDs comenzaran a correr. Zell salió corriendo en busca de Irvine.

-"¡Dilo en mi frente bastardo!"- Zell dijo mientras corría al vaquero por los pasillos de las habitaciones provocando una estruendosa persecución. SeeDs que estaban en sus habitaciones salían con precaución de sus puertas para observar quienes provocaban tanto ruido. Irvine corría por los pasillos como si lo fueran a matar gritando cada vez que Zell se acercaba.

-" ¡Cobarde!"- Zell gritaba mientras lo seguía. Irvine empujaba a los SeeDs que salían de curiosos hacia él para impedir que lo atraparan. Hasta que se encontró a Seifer en su frente. Seifer cogió a Irvine del cuello y lo empujó al suelo.

Zell se detuvo frente a Seifer al ver a Irvine en el suelo.

-"¡¿Qué demonios les ocurre a los dos?!"- Seifer dijo colocando una pesada bota en el cuello de Irvine para impedir que se pusiera en pie. – "Nadie hace un espectáculo de esta magnitud en mi comando."-

Zell respiraba profundamente lleno de coraje. Miraba a Seifer con tanto odio.

-" ¿ Tienes algún problema gallina debilucha?."-

Rinoa y Selphie llegaron tan rápido como pudieron a la escena acompañadas de Squall Leonhart.

-" ¡ ¿Cómo me llamaste?!"- Zell gritó listo para golpear a Seifer pero Squall lo tomó por los hombros como en una especie de llave de lucha. Zell quedo inmóvil porque Squall colocó su hombros entre sus brazos amarando sus manos tras la cabeza del rubio impidiendo que se moviera.

-" ¡Suéltame Squall, lo asesinaré y le haré un favor a todo el maldito Jardín eliminándolo a golpes!"- Zell dijo forcejeando con Squall mientras Seifer aún mantenía a Irvine en el suelo con su bota en el cuello.

-"¿Tu y quien más estúpido?"- Seifer dijo apretando el cuello de Irvine. El vaquero trataba de quitarse la bota de Seifer del cuello pero el comandante lo tenía atrapado con su bota y sable-pistola.

-" ¡Ya basta chicos!"- Selphie trató de detenerlos pero si se acercaba a los varones de seguro provocaría que la tensión se rompiera.

-"Ignóralo…Zell."- Squall dijo con mucha dificultad forcejeando con Zell. –" Él …simplemente es…nadie."-

-" ¡Se está aprovechando de lo sensible que esta Quistis, lo vi que la besó ayer. Se está aprovechando de la segunda oportunidad que le dio Cid para acabar con nosotros. Ya es hora que este bastardo se muera."- Zell volvió a gritar.

-"Y es hora de que me tire a tu novia, a Trepe y a la estúpida de Heartilly para enseñarles quien es un hombre de verdad."-

Rinoa y Selphie salieron corriendo del lugar empujando a todos los SeeDs que estaban de curiosos observando. La bruja y la mensajera corrieron hasta la habitación de Quistis asustadas. Selphie tocó varias veces hasta que la instructora abrió. Quistis las miró cerrando la puerta de inmediato pero la bruja puso una bota entre medio de la puerta y el marco de la puerta.

-"¡Déjame en paz Rinoa!"- Quistis dijo tratando de cerrar la puerta pero Rinoa se lo impedía.

-"¡Los chicos están a punto de pelear hasta matarse en unos pasillos más hacia delante! No puedo usar mis poderes porque hay estudiantes por todos lados y puedo herir a mucha gente. Necesitamos tu ayuda para parar esto. ¡Zell esta como loco!"- dijo Rinoa muy nerviosa.

Quistis escuchó todo esto y dejó sus diferencias con la bruja por un momento. La instructora corrió hasta su cama donde descansaba su látigo y les permitió la entrada a las jóvenes. Quistis tomó su teléfono y llamó de inmediato a Xu para que enviara refuerzos a esa parte del Jardín.

-"¡¿Qué vamos hacer?!"- Selphie preguntó observaba a Quistis buscar algo en particular en una caja de acero localizada en su armario.

Quistis empapó tres camisas con mucha agua y se colocó una en su rostro como si fuera una especie de mascara. Les indicó a las chicas que hicieran lo mismo. La joven tomó una granada especial entre sus manos que tenía guardada entre sus armas.

-"Esto es gas, cuando suelte eso, traten de no respirar mucho. Detendremos a los chicos con esto. Solo tendremos segundos para quitarles las armas. El gas provocará que los estudiantes se alejen y así Rinoa podrá frisarlos a estos imbéciles si es necesario. ¿Está claro?"-

Las chicas dijeron que si con sus cabezas corriendo todas a toda velocidad hasta los chicos. Al llegar allá. Quistis soltó la granada en medio de la pelea. Los chicos estaban golpeándose unos a otros sin piedad. Raijin llegó a la escena para defender a Seifer mientras que Squall, Zell y Irvine peleaban contra ellos. La pequeña granada tocó el suelo y de inmediato estalló. Una fuerte luz los cegó a todos mientras una nube de gas los rodeó. Los estudiantes y SeeDs comenzaron a correr para librarse del gas mientras las chicas aprovecharon y corrieron entre la nube de gas. Los hombres estaban tratando de cubrirse del gas con sus manos. Todos se agacharon cubriendo sus cuerpos en confusión. Unos segundos pasaron hasta que el gas se disipó. Todos comenzaron a toser y a tocar sus ojos por la repentina picazón que todos sentían. Sus gargantas les ardían y sus ojos soltaban lágrimas. Seifer se recuperó y se quedo tieso al sentir su propia arma en el cuello peligrosamente apuntándole.

-"No te muevas o te decapito."-

Squall trató de ponerse en pie pero le dieron una fuerte patada en el pecho que lo devolvió al suelo.

-" ¡Quietos todos y pongan sus manos en la cabeza ahora!"-

El sonido de una escopeta cargándose se escuchó claramente. Zell y Irvine observaron como Selphie los señalaba con la propia escopeta del vaquero. Rinoa le apuntaba a Squall y a Raijin con el sable pistola y Quistis a Seifer con el arma del rubio. Las chicas tenían las camisas mojadas en sus rostros para evitar que el gas les afectara a ellas.

-" ¡¿Creen que pueden detenernos?! Somos mucho más fuerte que todas ustedes."- Seifer gritó furiosos al ver como las tres chicas los tenían bajo control.

-"No, pero ellos si."- Quistis dijo y el pasillo se lleno de SeeDs armados apuntando sus armas hacia ellos.

-"Jaque mate, imbéciles."- Xu llegó a la escena con más de veinte SeeDs todos bien armados.

Seifer solo cerró sus ojos maldiciendo en silencio por la batalla perdida.

* * *

Como si fueran niños pequeños, los SeeDs varones estaban todos sentados en silencio en un salón bien vigilado. Todos llevaban horas sin moverse. No habían comido ni ido al baño como castigo. Seifer ya estaba acostumbrado a este salón. Muchas horas de su adolescencia las pasó allí metido por largo tiempo. Por otro lado, para Irvine y Zell era su primera vez. Ambos estaban agotados por las largas horas allí metidas sin decir ninguna palabra. Lo único que consolaba a Zell era que su ex novia estaba allí metida también al igual que tres amigas. Su ex amor tenía la cara hinchada y al parecer la nariz rota. La joven observaba el suelo. Lucia muy agotada, al parecer llegaba muchas más tiempo que él allí metida. Zell cambio su vista hacia Seifer.

_-"Maldito desgraciado."- _Pensó el tatuado. Seifer no tenía ni siquiera una marca por la pelea, era como si fuera de piedra. Por el contrario él, Irvine y Squall tenía marcas en sus caras y cuerpos por los puños que Seifer y Raijin les dieron. Le enfadaba el hecho de que se estaba aprovechando de Quistis y del Jardín.

Su ola de pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando la puerta de ese salón tan frío y gris se abrió. Quistis entró con acompañada de Xu.

-"Han estado en este salón por quince horas. Su castigo no ha terminado aquí. Por ordenes de el director no tendrán sueldo por un mes y trabajaran 18 horas al día, 22 si es necesario."-

La voz de Xu les dio calosfríos a todos. Seifer solo volteó sus ojos. Realmente odiaba a esa mujer.

-"Lamento decirles que cuatro de ustedes han sido suspendidos del jardín temporeramente. Un total de seis meses sin derecho a paga o restitución de puesto al volver."-

Seifer tragó fuerte. No quería perder su trabajo después que logró conseguir el puesto. El joven miró a Quistis a los ojos en busca de ayuda pero la joven solo miró a Xu.

-"Tina Sakí, Lyn Cheng, Chinley Xikil y Leida Tomarra fueron suspendidas por atacar a un oficial de alto rango de este Jardín."-

Las cuatro chicas se miraron unas a las otras. Ya se esperaban que esto pasara. Las chicas se pusieron de pie para tomar unos papeles que Quistis les dio y se marcharon del lugar. Seifer, Zell, Squall, Irvine y Raijin respiraron con tranquilidad.

-"En cuanto a ustedes."- Xu dijo con mucha furia tirando sus papeles a una silla que estaba cercana a ella. –"Todos fueron degradados a SeeDs sin rango temporalmente hasta que demuestren que son capaces de honrar sus posiciones en esta academia militar. ¡Si ocurre una pelea más les juró que los mandaré a la cárcel de Galbadia de inmediato! Desde hoy yo seré la nueva directora de Jardín, Cid Kramer renunció hace unas horas porque el pobre viejo no quiere saber de ustedes patanes. No me importa si algún día salvaron al mundo o estuvieron a punto de destruirlo pera la mas que manda soy yo y no voy a permitir otra porquería como esta. ¿Está claro?"-

Todos los SeeDs en la sala contestaron a coro-"Si señora"-

-"Largo de aquí imbéciles de mierda."- Xu dijo y le permitió que los chicos se fueran.

-"Zell necesitó hablar contigo."- Quistis dijo antes de que Zell saliera del salón. El tatuado caminó hasta la joven observando el suelo. No se atrevía a dirigir la vista a la mujer. Quistis espero que estuvieran solos en el salón antes de hablar con Zell.

-"Quistis yo…"- Zell trató de hablar pero la joven lo interrumpió serenamente.

-"Zell no tienes que explicarme nada. Tampoco quiero que andes avergonzado por algo tan común como la masturbación."-

Zell se sonrojo al escuchar la palabra. Quistis sonrió cruzando sus brazos entre su pecho.

-"Además, … Al menos alguien piensa que soy sexy y atractiva para pensar de mi de esa manera."- Quistis dijo con una sonrisa que Zell nunca había visto haciéndolo sentir mucho mejor. –"No tienes de que avergonzarte."- le terminó diciendo guiñándole el ojos.

-"Gracias Quisty, eres muy buena amiga."- Zell dijo abrazando a su amiga fuertemente. El joven se separó de su amiga con una gran sonrisa.

-"Tengo algo para ti, no pensaba dártelo. Esto fue hace unos meses atrás, lo escribí el día que Squall y tu anunciaron que se iban a casar. Toma esta carta como una despedida de mi amor hacia ti Quistis Trepe."- Zell dijo seriamente. El joven sonrió una vez más y se fue del lugar dejando a la rubia con una carta en su mano. Con mucha delicadeza la rubia abre la carta arrugada.

_¡Que hermosa criatura!. Algo tan bello debería ser negado a la dura existencia de la mera vida. Ojos tan azules como esos embriagan mi vista. Hipnotizan toda racionalidad. Su nariz es perfilada, fina y delicada. Como si fuera el más fiel santuario para recibir el aire que da vida. Me vuelve atónito semejante belleza. A pesar de ser mi incondicional amiga no puedo dejar de declarar cuan hermosa es. Sus labios son como un néctar prohibido de esos que si pruebas, te vueles adicto por la eternidad. Tan tentadores y rojizos. Un roce de esos labios en los míos provocaría la muerte en mí. Labios merecedores de adulaciones y apasionadas caricias. Su rostro es perfecto al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Tan solo mirarla enciende en mi las pasiones más profunda y negadas por el hombre. Nunca conoceré mujer tan cerca a la perfección que ella. Su presencia provoca respeto y su mirada emana poder. Sería su ferviente esclavo y el más fiel de los amantes. Amarla sería un privilegio, ser su amante un honor, tocarla…tan solo sería mi gloria infinita. Pues ahora te unirás a ese hombre que no te adora ni te merece. A ese pecador que solo piensa en ti como mujer no como la diosa que eres. Tan solo quiero decirte cuanto te amo, amiga mía y con esta carta muere mi amor por ti pero nunca dejaras de ser… La mujer prefecta. Espero que seas feliz Quistis Trepe._

Quistis terminó de leer la carta con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad y con un poco de alegría en el alma rota que yace dentro de ella.

Seifer necesitaba fumar. Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo le dieron una tremenda necesidad de fumar. El joven se dirigió al centro de entrenamiento y caminó hasta el área secreta de aquel lugar. Espantó a varios estudiantes que estaban allí y se quedo solo. Sacó el paquete de cigarrillos y encendió uno inhalando el humo canceroso por su boca.

-"Estoy jodido."- dijo en silencio observando el horizonte. La luz de la luna y el frió de la noche acariciaban su rostro. ¿Por qué no podía ser normal, por qué siempre debía retar a la autoridad, por qué siempre era la escoria del mundo? Esas preguntas rondaron la cabeza del joven mientras se acababa el cigarrillo.

-"Eso da cáncer"-

Seifer se volteó al escuchar la voz de la bruja que tanto amó. Un odio repentino le corrió por la sangre pero decidió ignóralo.

-"Déjame solo."- Seifer dijo volteándose dándole la espalda a la bruja.

-"Solo quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo que te he hecho Seifer. Sé que no te lo merecías."-

Seifer pretendió no escucharla solo encendió otro cigarrillo.

-"Se que nunca me perdonarás por lo que hice, pero al menos lo intenté."-Rinoa dijo caminando de nuevo hacia el centro de entrenamiento pero Seifer la detuvo con unas palabras.

- "¿Qué tiene Leonhart que no tenga yo Rinoa?"- Seifer le preguntó silenciosamente.

La bruja se volteó a ver al joven quien miraba la luna y el espacio infinito.- "Traté de ser un hombre bueno, de ser honesto y de ser comprensible."-

-"Y lo fuiste Seifer no dudes eso. Fuiste casi perfecto pero mi corazón simplemente siempre le perteneció a Squall. No significa que él sea mejor que tú en ningún aspecto. Tan solo fue mi corazón que decidió por él."-

Seifer observo la belleza de la bruja y sintió un fuerte dolor en el corazón. No pudo observarla más y volvió a mirar el horizonte. Levantó su barbilla en alto con orgullo como todo un rey y caballerosamente dejo ir a Rinoa para siempre de su corazón.

-"Espero que sepas lo que haces. Nunca vuelvas a mi porque este corazón ya no volverá a ser tuyo jamás."- Seifer dijo en silencio antes de que Rinoa se marchará. La bruja lo observó por última vez mirando el caballero destruido pero parado como todo un guerrero.

- "Adiós Seifer Almasy"-

El joven rubio sacó de su bolsillo una sortija de compromiso que pensaba dársela a Rinoa el mismo día que ocurrió el accidente con el Ragnarok. Era una hermosa sortija que le costó a Seifer dos meses de trabajo duro. El hombre colocó la sortija en la baranda de seguridad. Levantó su arma a los cielos y la dejó caer con todas sus fuerzas hacia la sortija. El sable pistola quedo casi enterado en la baranda por la gran fuerza que Seifer produjo. La sortija quedo dividida en dos y el diamante que la adornaba destruido. Con esfuerzo Seifer quitó su arma del lugar observando los pedazos de sortijas que representaban el fin de lo que él pensó fue amor. El caballero perdió a su damisela una vez más. Tal vez esos sueños románticos de los que cuando niño se enamoró no existirían para un hombre como él. Seifer Almasy no volverá a conocer el amor.

-"Adiós…Rinoa Heartilly"-

Con un corazón destruido, y del que nunca nadie volverá a lastimar, Seifer se fue del centro de entrenamiento.

La mañana siguiente el Jardín se despertó con una tranquilidad serena. Solo los cadetes en entrenamiento intensivo se levantaron a realizar los ejercicios matutinos. Squall abrió sus ojos al sentir un frió rozar su desnudo cuerpo.

-"¿Rinoa?"- Squall observó su habitación y encontró a Rinoa ya vestida y aseada. Lista para irse.

-"¿A dónde vas tan temprano?"- Squall preguntó soñoliento sentado en la cama. Rinoa sonríe y caminó hasta su amor.

-"Hoy es la reunión de Timber con el Jardín y quiero estar presente."- dijo la bruja acariciando el rostro del hombre. Squall tomó las manos de Rinoa entre sus manos.

-"Sabes que no puedes hacer eso. Ya se designó al personal que irá a Timber y tú no estás incluida"-

-"Squall, Timber es mi vida. He trabajado fuerte para conseguir la libertad de mi pueblo. No puedo permitir que me saquen de la revolución por unos simples rumores."-

-"Rinoa no entiendes, ya no se puede hacer nada."-

Rinoa se puso en pie alejándose de su amado. –"Iré a Timber quieras o no. Ayudaré a mi pueblo cueste lo que cueste."-

Squall se puso en pie mirando a Rinoa fijamente a los ojos. –" ¡Rinoa, no puedes hacer eso!"-

-" ¡Tengo que ayudarlos Squall!"-

Rinoa trató de irse pero Squall la tomó del brazo firmemente. –"Si decatas una orden más te sacarán del Jardín, y ya no podré verte más."-

Rinoa le tocó el rostro a Squall y lo besó apasionadamente. –"Entonces ven conmigo."-

Squall volvió a besar a Rinoa –"No puedo Rinoa, por favor si realmente me amas, quédate conmigo y deja que los asignados se hagan cargo"-

Rinoa cerró los ojos. Squall Leonhart no le suplicaba nadie, jamás. La bruja amaba a ese hombre más que a su propia vida, no podía romperle el corazón abandonándolo.

-"Esta bien Squall, lo haré por ti."- Rinoa dijo casi sin ánimos. Squall la beso en la frente y sonrió.

-"Todo estará bien te lo prometo."- Squall le dijo, Rinoa forzó una leve sonrisa sin mirar al hombre.

-"Eso espero. Al menos podré estar informada de la situación, ¿No crees?"-

Squall entró al baño sin decirle nada. Rinoa entró en frustración. ¿Cómo ayudar a su pueblo de esta manera? Sin más que hacer la bruja se acostó en la cama y encendió la televisión en espera de su amante. Cambiando los canales lo centro en las noticias internacionales. Después de varios minutos una noticia de última hora apareció. Una reportera señalaba un gran fuego, no se entendía con claridad lo que decía pero al parecer fue un ataque de misiles. Miles de muertos y desaparecidos en aquella ciudad atacada.

-"_La ciudad de Timber ha sido tomada por Galbadia nuevamente y esta vez con suma violencia"-_

Rinoa abrió sus ojos en asombro al ver la desgarradora imagen de su ciudad. La bruja no necesitó más palabras para salir corriendo de la habitación junto a su arma. La joven comenzó a correr por los pasillos a toda velocidad pero algo muy curioso también estaba pasando en el Jardín. Muchos cadetes comenzaron a correr. Todos listos y armados. Confundida la joven detuvo a un cadete.

-" ¿Qué ocurre?"- Le preguntó desesperada.

-"Recibimos una orden de emergencia para formar platones de defensa, Galbadia atacó a la ciudad de Balamb junto a la de Timber."- El estudiante le dijo nervioso volviendo a correr hacia su destino.

La voz de Nida se escuchó por el alta voz.

**-"Todos los cadetes a formación de platón alfa, mega. Al sur y al norte del Jardín. SeeDs de nivel 50 o más a la entrada del Jardín de inmediato! Galbadia está atacando a la ciudad de Balamb."-**

Rinoa abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Ahora tendría que quedarse para defender al Jardín. La joven obedeció el llamado y corrió hacia la entrada del Jardín allí estaba Selphie organizando un gran platón. Todos eran SeeDs experto en magias fuertes y armas. Rinoa se unió a la fila de los SeeDs. Zell llegó a la escena con varios SeeDs pilotos de aviones.

-"Equipo 73, conmigo, fuerza aérea lista."- Zell saludó a Selphie al estilo militar en conjunto al resto de los SeeDs.

-" ¡Atención soldados!"- Todos los SeeDs se colocaron en saludo militar al ver que se acercaba Squall, Seifer y Quistis. Los tres SeeDs de más alto rango.

-"La ciudad de Balamb está siendo atacada por Galbadia según los últimos informes. Enviaremos cinco tropas. No podremos utilizar ataque aéreo por la peligrosidad de herir a los ciudadanos. Pero si necesitaremos a SeeDs de alto nivel en armas."- Squall informó dijo dando un informe de la situación.

-"El Comandante general Leonhart, Leuteniente aéreo Dincht, capitán Kinneas y yo seremos los líderes de las cinco tropas. No se atacaran a civiles. La sub- comandante general Trepe, comandante aereo Timitt y Heartilly se quedaran con el resto de los SeeDs para vigilar el Jardín."-

Seifer terminó diciendo y los cientos de SeeDs siguieron a los comandantes hacia los vehículos oficiales de los SeeDs.

-"Timitt reforma los platones, quiero la defensa al máximo. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto."- Quistis dijo marchándose del lugar junto con Rinoa.

-"¡Ya escucharon, platones de defensa y magia en la región central. El resto en posiciones de de alfa y omega. Quiero tiradores en el techo, y helicópteros listos de inmediato!"-

Los SeeDs escucharon a la pequeña joven dar las órdenes y de inmediato comenzaron los trabajos asignados.

Rinoa observó como los cadetes y SeeDs restantes se acomodaban y se preparaban por si algún mayor evento ocurría. La mayoría de los SeeDs de mayor rango se fueron con los comandantes. Solo los SeeDs novatos quedaban en el Jardín. La mayoría eran estudiantes. La bruja veía los rostros de los estudiantes y podía ver el miedo en sus rostros. Solo eran niños con armas. La fría vida de un militar. En las manos de esos jóvenes dependía la seguridad de la institución elite militar.

La bruja dejo sus pensamientos a un lado corrió para alcanzar a la instructora por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Rinoa alcanzó a la instructora quien hablaba con Xu y Nida en las afueras del cuarto de control del gigantesco Jardín.

-"Lo favorable sería que moviéramos el Jardín mucho más cerca de Balamb para dar refuerzos si los Leonhart y Almasy nos necesitan."- Nida sugirió.

-"No, solo nos moveremos si es necesario. Podríamos poner al Jardín bajo ataque y no tendríamos suficientes SeeDs para protegerlo. La mayoría son solo cadetes y SeeDs novatos sin experiencia."- Xu dijo mirando a Rinoa volteando sus ojos. – " ¿Qué quieres Heartilly?"-

-"Solo vine a ayudar. "- Rinoa dijo tímidamente al ver la cara hostil de los tres líderes.

-" ¡El día que ESTA INSTITUCION militar necesite ayuda de una bruja me dejo de llamar Xu Chang!"-

Rinoa escuchó esas palabras y solo cerró sus ojos. Sintió como el tiempo se detuviera lentamente. La voces de los tres en su frente se distorsionaron.

-"¿Qué …demonios… te… ocurre?"- La voz de Trepe se escuchó muy grave. Las imágenes de una bomba detonando en la sala de controles del Jardín le vinieron repentinamente. El sonido de las agujas de algún reloj escondido se escuchó. Como la terminación del tiempo de algún explosivo.

- "¡Cuidado no entren a la oficina!"- Rinoa gritó de inmediato -" ¡Hay una bomba!"-

Los tres SeeDs que ya se habían alejado de Rinoa se voltearon al escucharla gritar con tanto desespero. Quistis se acercó a Rinoa a solo un metro con ganas de abofetearla.

-"¿Que carajos te…"- Quistis no pudo terminar de decir la oración cuando una fuerte explosión los estremeció. La sala de controles del Jardín explotó enviando a volar a todos hacia atrás entre un estallido de luz y de fuego. Los oídos de Rinoa tenían un fuerte pitillo por el fuerte sonido de la explosión. Piedra, escombros, fuego y sangre fue lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos. La bruja había volado varios metros hacia atrás por la fuerte explosión. Por instinto la bruja sacó sus alas para protegerse. Y por suerte agarró a Quistis también y la envolvió entre sus alas al mismo tiempo para salvarle la vida de la explosión. Así que ambas mujeres estaban en el suelo. Quistis al parecer estaba aturdida en el suelo porque solo se movía lentamente recuperándose del impacto.

-"¿Chicos?"- Rinoa se puso en pie lentamente quitando todos los escombros que tenía alrededor de su cuerpo. Sus alas se arruinaron al usarlas como escudo contra la explosión. La magia se disipó y sus alas desaparecieron.

Las duchas contra incendios se encendieron segundos después al igual que una fuerte alarma. Entre los escombros se encontraban dos cuerpos en el suelo.

-"Por todos los cielos…"- Rinoa corrió hasta los cuerpos. Quistis se puso de pie observando el desastre a su alrededor.

-" ¡¿Xu?!"- Quistis preguntó con los ojos llorosos al ver el cuerpo de Xu en el suelo. Estaba empapada de sangre y parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de negro con sus ropas quemadas. –" ¡Xu!"-

El Jardín comenzó a temblar y fuertes ruidos se escucharon en los pisos más bajos. El Jardín estaba bajo un masivo ataque y los SeeDs de más alto rango estaban ocupados en Balamb. Rinoa corrió hasta el próximo cuerpo. Al parecer Nida había fallecido porque su cuerpo estaba casi totalmente quemado.

-"Ayúdame a llevar a Xu a mi oficina"- Quistis dijo tratando de contener el llanto al ver a su amiga en tal grave estado. La bruja corrió hasta ella y la ayudó a cargar a la SeeD. Ambas mujeres cargaron a la SeeD hasta la oficina y la acostaron encima del escritorio.

Quistis corrió hasta el baño de su oficia y trajo una caja llena de pociones curativas.

La bruja pensó en el hechizo más potente que tenía para curación y lo conjuró en la SeeD. El hechizo rodeo a la nueva directora dándole un poco más de fuerza y cerrando las heridas más graves pero aun su condicione estaba deplorable. Quistis tomó las pociones y se las derramo en el cuerpo a la joven. Xu abrió los ojos enfocándose en las dos mujeres.

-"Xu , amiga."- Quistis dijo apretando sus labios para no llorar. Con delicadeza la instructora le tomó la mano a su amiga. –"Vas a estar bien, solo son un par de heridas."-

-"No llores por mí idiota, ve a patear los traseros por mi, yo estaré bien aquí."- Xu dijo con dificultad apretando la mano de la rubia. Quistis sonrió casi llorando.

-" ¡Vayan, y eliminen a esos bastardos. Es una puta orden!."-

Quistis saludo a su jefa al estilo militar y salió de la oficina junto a Rinoa. Al salir de la oficina Quistis miró por última vez el cadáver de su amigo Nida y cogió mucho más coraje.

-"Van a pagarlo muy caro estos bastardos de mierda."- La rubia dijo sacando su hermoso látigo de su cinturón. Rinoa preparó su arma y siguió a la instructora. Desde el tercer piso se podía ver parte del Jardín, especialmente el pasillo principal. Ambas mujeres observan y se asombraron al ver tantos soldados de Galbadia atacar a los platones de defensa que estaban comenzando a fallar. Entre los soldados había robots y criaturas a la que Rinoa no había visto jamás.

-"Necesitamos armas más fuertes de las que tenemos. Esos robots son de acero reforzado y mi arma ni magia servirá contra ellos. Necesitamos armas filosas o pistolas."- Quistis dijo analizando los robots que al parecer se veían los contrincantes más fuertes.

-"¿Sabes manejar sables-pistolas? Squall tiene su colección de sable-pistolas en su oficina y un par de armas de fuego."Rinoa dijo. "Yo los detendré con magia, tú los detendrás con fuerza."-

-"Se manejarlos pero no tendría la fuerza suficiente como para acabar con ellos."- Quistis dijo mientras corría junto a Rinoa hasta la oficina de Squall.

-"Podría conjurar un hechizo de fuerza en ti, pero sería peligroso por qué nunca lo he intentado antes."- Rinoa dijo mirando a la instructora tomar varias armas de fuego y colocándoselas en el cinturón. Quistis la observó por un segundo.

-"Hazlo…confió en ti."-

Rinoa cerró sus ojos y pronunció unas palabras que Quistis no reconocía. La bruja extendió su mano y un aura rodeó a la joven instructora. La joven rubia sintió el poder de inmediato en su cuerpo. Una increíble adrenalina y rapidez corrieron sus venas. Era embriagador semejante poder.

-"Enseñémosle quienes son las mujeres de este Jardín."-

Las calles de Balamb se llenaron de SeeDs expertos y toda la población se asustó. Los SeeDs comenzaron la búsqueda de los soldados de Galbadia pero no se veía ni uno en el lugar. Solo un soldado de Galbadia estaba en el muelle. Seifer y Squall se miraron extrañados y corrieron hasta el solitario soldado. El soldado vio a las tropas de los SeeDs y soltó su arma de inmediato colocando sus manos en el aire como muestra de rendición.

-"¡No me maten, me rindo."- El soldado dijo muy asustado. Seifer lo tomó del cuello.

-"¿Dónde carajos están los demás?"-

El soldado colocó sus manos en su cuello tratando de quitarse la mano de Seifer que lo asfixiaba.

-"Suéltalo Seifer."- Squall comandó y poco segundos después Seifer soltó el soldado. El soldado comenzó a respirar profundo tratando de respirar. Cansado de esperar Seifer saca su sable pistola amenazando al soldado.

-" Soy un simple soldado, solo me pagaron por ponerme este uniforme y darles esto."- El soldado le da un pedazo de papel a Squall. El comandante leyó el papel sin entender. Seifer le quitó el papel y lo leyó varias veces.

-"¿Qué demonios significa esto?"- Seifer leyó el papel que solo decía. "Adiós"

Zell sintió un pequeño temblor y sonidos distantes. Todos los SeeDs se voltearon hacia la entrada de la ciudad.

-"Suena como a disparos…"- Zell dijo observando la entrada de la ciudad con cautela.

-"Mientras que ustedes están aquí de tarados…el Jardín de Balamb está siendo destruido."- El soldado se comenzó a reír y todos los SeeDs comenzaron a correr hacia sus vehículos. Seifer observó al soldado reírse y el joven le espetó el filo de su arma en el estómago dándole la muerte.

Los cuatro años en la academia militar le enseñaron a Rinoa el arte de batalla. La bruja se movía con tanta galanura cuando combatía sus enemigos. Sus fuertes magias y sus técnicas de defensa la volvían un gran contrincante. A pesar de todo la bruja no mataba a nadie, solo dejaba a sus contrincantes inconscientes o en un profundo coma. Inclusive para la guerra de la brujas Rinoa no mató a nadie, peleó junto a los SeeDs pero jamás le quitó la vida a ningún soldado de Galbadia. La bruja trataba de dejar vivos a todos los soldados que se le atraviesan para tratar de matarla. La joven pensaba que todos esos hombres eran padres, hijos, hermanos de alguien en Galbadia. La bruja creía que la vida humana tenía un valor intrínsecamente Santo y quitarle la vida de esa manera era bajo. Pero por el contrario, los SeeDs no creían en eso. La vida para ellos era un instrumento para adquirir algo. La muerte era la fiel compañera de cada uno, su arma secreta.

Rinoa se detuvo en el medio de la pelea, a observar la batalla sangrienta a su alrededor. Vio como muchos jóvenes SeeDs gritaban al ser heridos mortalmente por los soldados. Los disparos de armas enviando proyectiles letales, el sonido de la carne humana siendo cortada por algún acero forjado para la muerte. Un soldado vio la distracción de la joven y corrió hasta la bruja para matarla pero al acercarse a ella recibió un disparo en la cabeza cayendo al suelo muerto. Rinoa se volteó de inmediato al sentir semejante ruido. La bruja vio a la rubia instructora con su brazo extendido y un arma de fuego en su mano. Rinoa trago saliva al ver a la instructora completamente llena de sangre desde la punta de su cabeza hasta las botas. En una de sus manos tenía un sable- pistola de Squall y en la otra el arma de fuego. El sable- pistola estaba cubierto de sangre de la docena de soldados que ya había matado sin piedad. La instructora le gritó que siguiera pelando pero la escena la paralizo mucho más. Quistis solo corrió un par de metros y con el sable pistola mató a dos jóvenes soldados degollándolos como si fueran animales. La sangre de esos jóvenes le salpicó encima como premio de sus actos. Rinoa miró a su alrededor y observó a los SeeDs restante en un estado similar al de la instructora. Selphie estaba ocupada disparando hacia los robots que se acercaban a ella y a un grupo d estudiantes novatos.

-"¡Rinoa pelea!"-Quistis gritó mientras le quitaba la vida a otro hombre. La magia que la bruja le había brindado la estaba volviendo adicta a la sangre. Lo único que quería la instructora era bañarse en la sangre de esos bastardos que entraron a su casa a matar. Rinoa cerró sus ojos colocando sus manos en la cabeza tratando de no escuchar los gritos de piedad de algunos soldados de Galbadia.

-" ¡Rinoa!"-

Rinoa abrió sus ojos y vio como varios soldados se acercaban a la joven instructora mientras esta batallaba a tres soldados más.

**-"¡Rinoa pelea, maldita seas!"-**

La joven bruja cerró sus ojos y envió un fuerte hechizo de fuego que comenzó a quemar a los soldados. Quistis terminó la vida de sus contrincantes y se volteó al ver fuego tras ella y los cadáveres de los soldados que la iban a matar a traición. Rinoa siguió lanzando fuertes hechizos que cegaban la vida de los soldados de Galbadia sintiendo que dejo de ser ella misma convirtiéndose en el monstruo que le temía al pensar en la noches. La despiadada bruja que algún día esclavizará al mundo.

Más y más soldados entraron al Jardín. Rinoa volvió a cerrar sus ojos lanzando otro fuerte hechizo hacia la manada de soldados que entró. La joven abrió ahora sus ojos brillantes al ver que por más magias que lanzara los soldados seguían apareciendo. Varios soldados se dieron cuenta del semejante poder de la bruja y como estaba exterminando a sus compañeros.

-"¡Acaben con la bruja!"- Un soldado gritó y la atención de la mayoría de los soldados que estaban entrando se concentro en Rinoa. Quistis vio la masiva atención de ataques que estaba recibiendo la bruja y corrió a auxiliarla. La bruja estaba lanzando hechizos fuertes que acababan con la vida de muchos hombres pero no era suficiente para acabarlos a todos. La fatiga de conjurar tantos hechizos tan rápidamente estaba provocando que perdiera el control.

Selphie terminó con los robots más cercanos a ella y dirigió su atención a los soldados entrantes. Cargó el arma y comenzó a disparar hacia ellos teniendo cuidado con Rinoa y los SeeDs que la ayudaban con magias. Quistis no permitía de ninguna manera que algún soldado se acercará a Rinoa mientras ella lanzaba los hechizos. La joven instructora protegía a la bruja como a su propia vida.

Como último recurso, al ver que los soldados no paraban de entrar Selphie llamó a un par de SeeDs heridos pero lo suficientemente fuertes para conjurar hechizos. Les comandó que conjuraran el hechizo más fuerte de agua que tuviera mientras ella invocaba la presencia de Leviathan, serpiente de los mares, para provocar una gigantesca ola dentro del jardín que sacará hacia afuera a todos esos soldados que estaban entrando. Lo único erróneo que habría con esa loca idea sería que todos los SeeDs que estuvieran batallando en la entrada también serían arrastrados hacia las afueras del Jardín junto a los soldados por la ola. Pero Selphie tenía que detener la entrada de los soldados antes de que se apoderaran de Jardín. La joven tenía su mano extendida lista para dar la orden pero temía por la seguridad de sus amigas quienes estaban allí en primera fila de batalla.

-"¡Trepe, Heartilly salgan de allí!"- Selphie gritó con toda su fuerza pero sabía que era inútil. Si las mujeres dejaban su puesto, junto a los otros SeeDs, los soldados entrarían por completo.

-"¡¿Dónde demonios esta Leonhart y los demás?!"- Gritó Selphie desesperada.

Mientras batallaban Rinoa se dio cuenta del plan de Selphie. Era algo que le daría tiempo a los SeeDs restantes de reformarse y cerrar la puerta de entrada del Jardín. Los otros SeeDs que estaban batallando tendrían la oportunidad de correr mientras Rinoa fuera del jardín lanzara el hechizo más fuerte que tuviera para eliminar a esos bastardos.

-"¡Hazlo Selphie!"- Rinoa gritó con toda su fuerza y Selphie comandó la orden con dolor en su alma. Frente al grupo de Selphie se levantó una muralla de 20 metros de agua azul. La magia disipó a todos los SeeDs cercanos a Selphie protegiéndolos del agua que comenzó a caer a toda presión llevándose todo a su paso. Nadie supo lo que ocurrió realmente. Rinoa solo sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda y todo se tornó negro. Sintió como la potencia del agua arrastró con su cuerpo hasta salir del Jardín por la entrada principal como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

Squall y su equipo detuvieron todas las camionetas al ver semejante escena en el Jardín. Chorros potentes de agua salían por todos lados pero principalmente de la entrada al edificio. El agua sacaba a cientos de soldados incluyendo a SeeDs hacia las afueras del edificio como si fuera unos desechos de algún desagüe. Al ver que el agua disminuyo los SeeDs se bajaron de sus camionetas y corrieron a ayudar a sus compañeros que estaban regados por todos lados en las afueras del Jardín.

Rinoa comenzó a toser fuertemente escupiendo agua atascada entre sus pulmones.

-" Aaahhg"- Rinoa gimió al sentir un fuerte dolor en su pierna. La joven bruja abrió sus ojos y enfocó sus piernas. La joven tenía una herida en su pierna izquierda que sangraba profundamente. –"Demonios"-

La bruja trató de ponerse en pie pero el dolor era insoportable. Rinoa se sentó y trató de impedir que su herida siguiera sangrando conjurando un hechizo pero no funcionó. Las heridas hechas a hierro de espada no se curaban por magias. Por eso Squall y Seifer tenían esas cicatrices tan marcadas en sus frentes, Selphie en su hermosa espalda, Fujin en uno de sus ojos, Zell en sus manos, Irvine en unas de sus piernas y dicen rumores que en el codiciado pecho de la instructora descansaba una casi invisible cicatriz. Todos los SeeDs estaban marcados por la guerra y le llegó el momento a la bruja. La bruja observó sus alrededores por un momento. La corriente de agua la sacó del Jardín disparada a cientos de metros de distancia. En el trayecto se hirió con algún filo de arma que también corría en la corriente de agua. La bruja terminó cerca de los bosques en el valle que los SeeDs utilizaban para practicar y realizar ejercicios. Pero ahora ese valle estaba lleno de soldados de Galbadia y SeeDs recuperándose por la inesperada corriente de agua. Lo único curioso de la situación era que todos parecían muñecos hechos de chocolate. La corriente de agua los arrastró por el valle llenándolos de fango. Soldados trataban de ponerse en pie pero el suelo resbaladizo los atraía a él con fuerza. A pesar de la situación y el dolor en su pierna ver a los soldados y SeeDs de esa manera provocó una pequeña carcajada en la bruja. Pero la risa no le perduró al ver que un soldado se logró poner en pie y la observó.

Rinoa comenzó a arrastrarse por el lodo alejándose de aquel soldado que ahora la perseguía. El soldado llegó hasta la bruja y la volteó a él. El soldado colocó sus enfangados guantes en el cuello de la bruja y la comenzó a asfixiar. Rinoa trató de golpearlo en la cabeza pero lo único que logró fue quitarle el cascó rebelando a un joven soldado ni siquiera mayor que ella. Era un soldado lleno de miedo y acobardado por lo que estaba haciendo pero era las ordenes que sus jefes le comandaron. Rinoa no podía usar sus magias porque la pérdida de sangre debilitó su habilidad para conjurar, solo dependía de sus propias fuerza para defenderse.

-"Lo siento…mucho."- El joven dijo mientras sentía que la bruja estaba perdiendo su vida. –"Pero tienes que morir"-

A solo segundos de perder su vida el joven soldado gritó al sentir el filo de un cuchillo de guerra traspasar su nuca hasta llegar hasta su boca. El joven soltó de inmediato a la bruja y tocó el filo de la cuchilla con sus dedos antes de caer muerto. Rinoa comenzó a respirar profundamente al sentir la quemazón de sus pulmones por la falta de aire y el dolor intenso en su garganta. Quistis se acercó al cadáver del joven y quitó la cuchilla del cuello. La instructora estaba completamente enfangada e irreconocible pero ese par de ojos azul cielo no los podía confundir de ninguna manera.

La instructora estaba herida, sangre bajaba de su costado y de entre sus piernas. Se veía como drogada. Sus ojos no estaban enfocados. La batalla aún seguía tras ellas. El sonido de pistolas, magias, gritos sonaba mucho más fuertes en el valle que en el mismo Jardín.

-" Estoy… cansada."- Quistis dijo antes de caer de rodillas al lado de la bruja. Rinoa observó como la cuchilla resbaló de las ensangrentadas manos de la joven como si se hubiera rendido. Quistis la observó y sonrió un poco.

-"Lo hiciste… muy …bien Heartilly."- la instructora dijo antes de caer al suelo enfangado. Rinoa olvidó su propio dolor y se arrastró un poco hasta la instructora.

-" ¿Qué haces Trepe?"- Rinoa preguntó con lágrimas en sus ojos al ver que la instructora estaba cayendo en el mundo de sueños del que jamás volverá.

-"Solo…quiero…descansar."- Quistis dijo con dificultad casi inaudible. Rinoa comenzó a llorar llena de nervios.

-"Despierta Trepe, aún no puedes descansar, si mueres será de vieja cascarrabias no en este campo de sangre."-

Quistis movió su boca casi como si estuviera sonriendo. –"Nunca…pensé que moriría a tu lado Heartilly."-

Rinoa le tomó la mano a la instructora y se la apretó suavemente. "- Perdóname amiga mía."-

Quistis le apretó la mano un poco antes de cerrar sus ojos. Rinoa comenzó a llorar pero ya no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para eso. La joven bruja cerró sus ojos y cayó al lado de su compañera de batalla en el medio de aquel valle adornado por la sangre de cientos y cientos.

* * *

Reviews!!!!


	8. Salidas

Confesiones de un amor compartido.

* * *

-" Despierta Trepe"-

"¡Quisty!"-

Pequeño golpes en la cara y un poco de agua hicieron que la instructora abriera sus ojos lentamente. Lo Primero que vio fue los rostros de Seifer Almasy, Selphie Timitt y Zell Dincht. Seifer maliciosamente tomó otro poco de agua y se lo lanzó con poca delicadeza en el rostro de la joven ahogándola con el agua. Selphie golpeó a Seifer levemente en el brazo al ver lo que hizo el comandante.

-"¡Seifer!"- Selphie le reclamó cruzando sus brazos en su pecho mirando al comandante no de muy buena manera. Seifer la miró inocentemente.

-"Solo lo hice para que despertara."-

Quistis se enfadó al sentir otra vez agua en su rostro y comenzó a toser el agua que había entrado en sus pulmones por culpa de Seifer.

-"¿Puedes ponerte en pie Quisty?"- Zell le preguntó a la instructora. Quistis terminó de toser mirando sus alrededores. Estaba acostada en el suelo en el valle cerca de los bosques de Balamb donde último recuerda haber estado.

-"¿Qué ocurrió?"- Quistis preguntó mientras Zell la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-"Te encontramos aquí inconsciente, conjuramos un par de hechizos para curarte."- Selphie le dijo mirándola muy contenta. La joven la observó buscando alguna herida en la instructora aparte de la que tenía en el costado antes de que la curaran con el hechizo.

-"¿Dónde está Heartilly?"- Quistis preguntó caminando con ayuda de Selphie y Zell. Los hechizos de curación solían dejar a las personas mareadas y confusas. Seifer los seguía no muy distante.

-"Squall la llevó a la enfermería, él fue el que nos avisó de que estabas allí."- Selphie le dijo aguantando bien el brazo de Quistis mientras caminaban por el valle. La rubia estaba tambaleándose como si estuviera borracha por los efectos de tantos hechizos que conjuró durante la batalla más los hechizos conjurados en ella para curarla.

-"¿Squall me vio allí y me dejo de nuevo sola?"- Quistis preguntó deteniéndose. Selphie y Zell la miraron sin atreverse a contestar. Selphie vio como el rostro de la instructora por un momento presentó tristeza.

-"Rinoa es su novia Quisty… ya sabes cómo es Squall."- Selphie le dijo acariciando el brazo de Quistis tímidamente tratando de consolarla. Quistis sacudió sus brazos del agarre de sus amigos.

-"Gracias chicos por ayudarme, creo que puedo caminar por mi misma desde aquí."-

-"Pero necesitas ir a la enfermería…"-

-"Estoy bien Zell, solo necesito asearme y descansar un poco."- Quistis dijo antes de comenzar a caminar por sí misma. La joven no se dirigió hacia el Jardín solo comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por el valle.

-"¡Quistis, ¿A dónde vas?!"- Selphie preguntó preocupada. Quistis solo levantó su mano y con una señal le indicó que daría una vuelta por el valle. Seifer miró a la joven rubia y decidió seguirla en silencio y a la distancia.

Quistis tomó una espada del suelo mientras caminaba en el valle alejándose más y más del Jardín. La instructora veía como algunos SeeD la llamaban y le preguntaban si se encontraba bien. La joven estaba llena de lodo y sangre ajena a ella. Muchos la miraban curiosos y algo preocupados pero la instructora solo les indicaba que ayudaran a los heridos y que volvieran al Jardín. La joven logró alejarse lo suficiente para evitar la mirada de sus compañeros entrando a los bosques de Balamb.

Caminando por severos minutos por el bosque, la joven encontró un riachuelo. Quistis se arrodilló en la orilla lavando sus manos y rostro con el agua fría y transparente que le ofrecía aquel río. La mujer observó el reflejo de su rostro por unos segundos.

-"Eres tan patética, otra vez te dejan tirada en el suelo a morir y todavía amas al maldito."- Quistis dijo con furia a su reflejo. –" ¿Por qué…por qué….por…qué?"- la joven repitió varias veces antes de comenzar a llorar en silencio.

-"Una mujer tan bonita como usted… no debería estar llorando."-

Quistis de inmediato se puso de pie apuntando la espada hacia la dirección del sonido de aquella voz desconocida. El intruso solo sonrió levantando una sola mano, su otra mano aguantaba una herida en su costado que sangraba profundamente. El soldado se quedo sorprendido al ver como el rostro de aquella mujer cambio de tristeza profunda a un estado de alerta en menos de un segundo. La mujer le apuntaba la espada peligrosamente.

-"No estoy armado, ni siquiera puedo hacerte daño."- El soldado de Galbadia le dijo con sinceridad. El hombre estaba sentado en el suelo escondido entre un arbusto cerca de donde estaba Quistis.

-"Identifíquese soldado."- Quistis le dijo seriamente aún apuntando su espada hacia el hombre.

-"Solo soy un simple soldado de Galbadia que tiene el honor de conocer a la gran Quistis Trepe."- El hombre dijo con una sonrisa bajando su mano y colocándose en la herida tratando de contener la sangre. –"Mi nombre no importa, moriré de todas manera."-

Quistis caminó dando paso lentos hacia el hombre dándole una patada al arma del hombre que estaba tirada en el suelo no muy lejos de ambos.

-" ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"-

-" ¿Bromeas? Eres toda una leyenda entre los soldados de Galbadia. Te dicen la dulce y tentadora muerte…y ya veo por qué, te vez mejor que en fotografías."-

Quistis bajo su espada lentamente al ver que el soldado le sonreía bajo esa mascara que Galbadia obligaban a sus soldados a usar. Lo observó por un momento analizándolo. El hombre no era un soldado raso, tenía rango militar, tal vez comandante o general. Estaba gravemente herido y no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de caer muerto por la falta de sangre.

-" ¿Por qué Galbadia nos atacó?'-

-"Solo seguimos ordenes de nuestra jefa. Si que eres preciosa"-

Quistis levantó una ceja al escuchar que los comandaba una mujer. –" ¿Por qué nos atacaron?"-

-"Ya te dije amor, solo seguimos ordenes de nuestra comandante."-

-"¿Quién es su comandante?"-

El soldado sonrió pero no contestó -"Me mataras si te digo y moriré si no te digo…qué más da."-

Quistis buscó una pequeña botella de elixir en su cinturón y se la lanzó al soldado, pero de inmediato la joven levantó su espada amenazando al hombre. La herida dejo de sangrar pero aún seguía abierta.

-"No te morirás por la herida pero si te morirás como perro si no me dices quien es su comandante."- Quistis le dijo seriamente al soldado.

-"Permíteme presentarme…soy el Sub comandante Reiko Caraway."-

-" ¿Reiko Caraway?"- Quistis le volvió a preguntar sonándole muy familiar el apellido.

-"Dirigí a mis tropas hasta Balamb por una orden del Presidente de Galbadia y de nuestra comandante en jefe. La república de Galbadia no tolerará enemigos. Nuestras ordenes fueron aniquilar a todo se oponga al nuevo régimen. Ustedes SeeD son unos malditos busca pleitos. Solo trabajan por dinero, no por la gloria ni el honor de proteger a un país. Son unos putos mercenarios."-

Quistis lo pateó en el costado al escuchar la ofensa. El soldado se quejo de dolor pero luego se comenzó a reír maliciosamente.

-"¿Crees que eso es todo lo que haremos con ustedes? Lo que vieron hoy solo fue una mínima probada del inmenso poder del nuevo ejército."- El soldado dijo con rabia mientras sangre le bajaba de la boca. Esta vez era el turno de la instructora a reírse.

-"El ejercito de Galbadia a perdido una tercera parte de su ejército en la dos confrontaciones que el Jardín de Balamb se ha enfrentado tan solo este año."- Quistis le dijo con una gran sonrisa que le provocaba furia al soldado.

-"Tienes razón mujer, el ejército ha disminuido drásticamente este año. ¿Pero qué tal si Esthar es nuestro aliado?"- El hombre le dijo y la sonrisa de Quistis desapareció lentamente. La mujer lo miro sin pestañar.

-"El temible e indestructible ejercito de Esthar. Tan temible que ningún país se atreve a confrontarse. El continente de Esthar es la potencia del mundo y estará a merced de la república de Galbadia en tan solo unos minutos. Este ataque es solo una trampa para que ustedes SeeD mantuvieran sus narices ocupadas en asuntos mientras nuestro plan maestro es ejecutado."-

-"Eso suena a un buen cuento de hadas al que ya me cansé de escuchar."- Quistis dijo levantando su espada para terminar la vida del hombre pero alguien le aguanta el brazo fuertemente. Asustada la joven se da vuelta encontrándose con Seifer.

-" ¿Qué crees que haces Almasy?"- Quistis le dijo con rabia al ver que interrumpió una posible descarga de coraje con el pobre soldado ya moribundo.

Seifer la miró raramente como si tuviera temor en sus ojos. Ambos jóvenes se miran por varios segundos hasta que Seifer le quita la espada a la instructora. La mirada de Seifer no le gustaba para nada. El comandante la haló con él unos paso hacia atrás para que el soldado no escuchará.

-"Recibí esta mañana una llamada de alerta desde Esthar de que el presidente de Esthar había sido destituido de su puesto ayer a las 23:00 horas. No pude decir nada porque unos minutos después me dijeron que Balamb iba a ser atacado y le di prioridad a Balamb antes que a Esthar. Algún grupo terrorista ha tomado control de gobierno de Esthar y me temó que este bastardo está diciendo la verdad."- Seifer le dijo susurrando. La instructora tapó su boca con una de sus manos tratando de mantener la calma.

-"No tenemos tiempo, tenemos que avisar al Jardín de inmediato."- Seifer le dijo.

-"¿Qué pasará con él?"- Quistis le preguntó mirando al soldado.

-"El bosque se encargue de él, no mataremos al hermano de Rinoa. No cargaremos con esa culpa."- le dijo tomándola de la mano para ambos comenzar a correr. Dejando al moribundo en el bosque solo a morir a su suerte.

* * *

-"Hola Rinoa"-

Rinoa despertó lentamente hasta que dejar sus ojos semi-abiertos mientras un pequeño tubo la ayudaba a respiraba por la nariz. Squall fue el primero en acercársele y tomarla delicadamente de la mano. Rinoa sonrió levemente al sentir y ver a Squall.

-"Fui…valiente."- Dijo débilmente la bruja sedada por los medicamentos para el dolor. Squall sonrió acariciando el rostro sucio de fango seco de su amada.

-"Lo sé, estoy orgulloso."-

-"¡Heartilly!"- Selphie corrió hasta su amiga y la abrazó no con mucha delicadeza. La joven se quejo un poco de dolor y Selphie se separó de inmediato pidiendo disculpas. –"Perdona amiga, pero estoy tan contenta de que estés de nuevo con nosotros."-

Irvine tocó con un dedo el yeso que descansaba en la pierna de la bruja. Rinoa por poco gritaba en dolor al sentir que le movieron la pierna herida. Selphie y Squall le gritaron al pobre Irvine pero terminaron riéndose al ver la cara de asustado.

-"¿Tengo una pierna enyesada?"- Rinoa preguntó al ver la masa de yeso en su pierna.

-"Al parecer te heriste la pierna con la ola de agua. Solo será por unos días."- Irvine dijo aún observando el yeso en curiosidad. –"Y también un par de costillas rotas."-

-"¿Dónde estoy?"-

-"En la enfermería."- Selphie le respondió sentándose en la cama. –"Estarás muy bien, solo tendrás que usar ese yeso por un par de semanas."- terminó diciendo escribiendo su nombre en el yeso de Rinoa con letras enormes con un marcador color negro. Rinoa sonrió al ver la firma de Selphie.

-"¿Qué pasó con Timber?"- Rinoa recordó que su ciudad estaba siendo atacada por Galbadia y pregunto preocupada.

-"Lamentablemente están bajo la custodia nuevamente de Galbadia. No podemos enviar ayuda porque hay demasiados heridos y estamos escasos de SeeDs. Tuvimos muchas bajas durante este último ataque."- Irvine le dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de su camilla.

-"Solo nos resta ayudar mediante negociaciones políticas. El Jardín de Balamb no está en posición de guerra en estos momentos."- Squall mencionó acariciando el rostro preocupado de Rinoa.

-"Tengo que hablar con mi padre para que detenga esta masacre."- Rinoa dijo con coraje e impotencia. Tanta sangre por poder le daba nauseas.

-"El General Caraway se reunirá con nosotros en 48 horas. Al parecer el ejército de Galbadia se ha dividido y los ataques hacia el Jardín no fueron comandados por el gobierno sino por los extremistas que quieren tomar control del ejercito."- Selphie le informó antes de que una enfermera entrara a la habitación.

Rinoa cerró sus ojos por unos segundos consumiendo la información. ¿Será posible que su propio hermano este detrás de el ataque? Si es así, muchos SeeDs en el Jardín levantarán sospecha de ella. Pensarán que ella ayudó a perpetrar los ataques al Jardín y a Timber.

-"Lo importante es de que tu y Quisty están bien. Lo demás se resolverá con el tiempo."- Selphie dijo poniéndose de pie porque sabía que en cualquier momento la enfermera los sacará para dejar a Rinoa descansar.

Rinoa abrió los ojos al escuchar el nombre de Quistis. –" ¿Cómo esta ella?"-

Irvine sonrió rascándose la cabeza. –"Está en perfectas condiciones. Fue herida de bala pero las magias la curaron. Fue a dar una vuelta para pensar un poco. Estamos empezando a creer que Seifer, Xu y ella tienen poderes en contra de la muerte porque siempre se escapan de ella. El único problema es que Xu está dando órdenes como loca y está histérica por ahí tratando de poner todo en orden. "- dijo mirando con cuidado de que ninguna de esas mujeres lo viera o escuchara.

-"Si está como loca, nos escapamos un rato para respirar y verte."- Selphie dijo con una sonrisa tomándole la mano a su amiga.

-"¡¿Dónde demonios esta Leonhart?!"-

Squall cerró sus ojos al escuchar la voz de la nueva directora en la enfermería. En pocos segundos Xu se presentó en la cuarto de Rinoa con un humor de esos que con la vista matan. La directora tenía un traje de SeeD nuevo, pero su brazo izquierdo estaba envuelto en vendas y parte de su hombro derecho. Su rostro era el mismo de siempre lo único era que tenía un par de moretones por el impacto de la explosión.

-"¡Di estrictas ordenes de que Heartilly descansara! Saquen sus traseros de aquí antes de que los haga barrer todos los vidrios regados con sus lenguas."- Xu dijo casi gritando. Irvine y Selphie salieron de inmediato de la habitación y pocos segundos después Squall.

Xu y Rinoa se miraron por unos segundos. Xu solo se dio media vuelta para marcharse y antes de salir de la habitación volvió a observar a Rinoa.

-"Muy buen trabajo Heartilly. Protegió al Jardín como toda una SeeD."- Con eso dicho la directora siguió dando órdenes por todo el camino dejando a Rinoa con una leve y secreta sonrisa.

-" ¡Señora¡."-

Xu observa como un cadete viene corriendo hasta ella asustado. El cadete llega a ella sin aire.

-" ¿Qué quiere cadete, cual es la urgencia para que llegue a mi sin aire?"-

El cadete recupera su aliento. –" ¡Unas naves de Esthar aterrizaron en el valle y cientos de soldados se bajaron. Creíamos que venían a ayudar al Jardín pero el comandante de ellos empezó a preguntar por varios SeeD. Están afuera y acaban de arrestar a Zell Dincht con varios SeeDs más!"-

Xu abrió sus ojos y comenzó a correr hacia las afueras del Jardín donde vio a cientos de soldados de Esthar alineados en pelotones de batalla. Los estudiantes observaban con miedo como más SeeDs eran mencionados y arrestados. Squall Leonhart corrió también al valle al enterrase de la noticia alcanzando a Xu. Ambos líderes corren al centro del valle donde los esperaba el comandante del pelotón de Esthar. Al llegar allí vio una fila horizontal con más de 50 SeeDs arrodillados con ambas manos atadas en sus espadas con aparatos imposibles de romper. Entre ellos estaba Zell, Irvine y Selphie.

-"¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?! Suelte a mis hombres de inmediato." Squall le gritó empujando al comandante. De inmediato docenas de soldados apuntaron sus tecnológicas armas a furioso comandante de Balamb.

-" Comandante Squall Leonhart tiene una orden de arresto por crímenes de guerra hacia la república de Galbadia cometidos hace cinco años. El nuevo gobierno de Esthar juzgará sus acciones."-

Varios soldados rodearon a Squall pero este sacó su sable-pistola no dejando que ninguno se acerará a él.

-"Si se opone al arresto su condena será la muerte comandante Leonhart al igual que todo los SeeDs ya arrestados. Usted no tiene oportunidad alguna contra el ejército de Esthar."-

-"Como directora de Jardín de Balamb exijo hablar con el presidente de Esthar. Esto es completamente absurdo."- Xu le dijo y el comandante miró su lista.

-"Directora Xu Chang tiene una orden de arresto por crímenes de guerra hacia la república de Galbadia cometidos hace cinco años. El nuevo gobierno de Esthar juzgará sus acciones."-

Squall y Xu se miraron. Ambos sabían que no tenían oportunidad de hacer nada que lo impidiera.

-"¿Quiénes están involucrados?"- Xu volvió a preguntar pendiente a los soldados que se acercaban a ella para arrestarla.

-"Todos los SeeDs que participaron en la segunda guerra de la brujas que cometieron crímenes de guerra contra la república de Galbadia."-

-"¡Suéltenme, Squall ayúdame!"-

Squall se volteó a ver al escuchar perfectamente la voz de su amada Rinoa Heartilly. Los soldados de Esthar aprovecharon la distracción y tumbaron al comandante al suelo para arrestarlo.

Rinoa vio como los soldados lo tumbaron y lo desarmaron. Xu solo levantó sus manos y de inmediato la arrestaron. Los soldados obligaron a Squall y a Xu a arrodillarse con sus manos atadas en sus espadas.

-"¡No la toquen desgraciados, esta herida!"- Squall les gritó pero un soldado lo golpeó en la parte trasera de su cabeza con la culata de su arma para que mantuviera silencio. Rinoa fue llevada por dos solados hasta el comandante de Esthar.

-"Bruja Rinoa Heartilly, esta sentenciada a muerte por el gobierno de Esthar por su participación ilícita en contra del bienestar de la humanidad y de la república de Galbadia así como las naciones del mundo. Su condena se llevará a cabo en la corte de Esthar."-

Rinoa abrió sus ojos al escuchar semejante sentencia. De inmediato los soldados arrestaron a Rinoa colocándole varios artefactos en su cuerpo que le impedían utilizar sus poderes. Uno fue colocado en su boca como una especie de bozal de acero que impedía que pudiera hablar. Otros en sus muñecas impidiendo que las pudiera mover como los demás prisioneros. Los últimos artefactos eran como una especie de botas robóticas pesadas que evitaba que pudiera mover o despegar del suelo si trataba de volar. Los SeeDs que quedaban en el Jardín fueron arrestados también. Todos los estudiantes que también estaban allí fueron colocados en unos camiones especializados para evitar que se opusieran al arresto de los SeeDs. Squall miró toda la fila de SeeDs prisioneros y se dio cuenta que Seifer y Quistis no estaban incluidos.

-"Señor solo nos falta dos SeeD y varios estudiantes."- Un soldado le informó al terminar de patrullar ahora el vació Jardín de Balamb. –"No están entre los muertos o heridos. Creemos que lograron escaparse o están escondidos en las instalaciones del Jardín. Los estudiantes no son considerados una amenaza señor pero los SeeDs si lo son."-

El comandante miró la lista y sonrió un poco. –"Debe estar en el Jardín escondidos. Sigan buscando. No podrán escaparse tan fácilmente tenemos hombres en la ciudad de Balamb y ya envié un grupo de búsqueda a los bosques."-

El comandante tocó un botón en su traje de soldado que le permitía comunicares con todos los soldados de Esthar. _–"Atención soldados, tenemos a dos fugitivos de alta peligrosidad. Sus nombres son Seifer Almasy comandante interino y Quistis Trepe sub-comandante en jefe. Estos dos individuos son considerados extremadamente peligrosos. Si se resisten al arresto elimínenlos de inmediato. Coloquen a los prisioneros en las naves. Coloquen a la bruja en la celda de máxima seguridad en una celda aislada de los demás. Si en dos horas no encuentran a estos individuos tienen autorización a quemar cada uno de los bosques y luego procederemos con la eliminación del edificio y nave del Jardín de Balamb."-_

* * *

Seifer y Quistis no lograron salir de los bosques porque varios estudiantes astutos que huyeron antes de que fueran custodiados se los encontraron en el bosque y le informaron sobre la situación. Los estudiantes eran muy jóvenes. Tenían edades entre 14 a 16 años pero eran el único apoyo que ambos SeeDs tenían. Solo eran tres estudiantes, dos varones y una sola niña. La niña era la menor y estudiante actual de Quistis. La cara de miedo le recordaba a su propio miedo. El joven comandante no demostraba ningún tipo de emoción, pero dentro de sí la extraña sensación que pocas veces había experimentado corría por sus venas. El pensar que en tan solo unos minutos un enorme ejército los perseguirá como animales no era un pensamiento acogedor.

Mientras estuvo huyendo de Balamb en la guerra pasada le pasaron cosas espantosas. Cosas que ni en la más inteligente de las mentes se pudiera imaginar. El hombre no estaba dispuesto a volver a pasar por ellas pero tampoco quería caer preso de nuevo. Seifer miró la cara de los estudiantes y pensó claramente. No podía permitir que esos niños pasaran lo que él sufrió cuando huía, ni lo que su cuerpo sufrió cuando estuvo preso. Los estudiantes estaban asustados mirando a la instructora en busca de ayuda pero Quistis estaba sentada en el suelo del bosque pensando en algún plan.

-"¿Qué vamos hacer ahora"- dijo uno de los estudiantes. Su voz estaba temblorosa señal del terror que corría por sus venas. –"En cualquier momento irán tras nosotros."-

-"No podemos hacer nada, nos tienen rodeados."- Seifer le dijo fríamente. –"Pregúntale a la instructora porque de mi parte no esperen un súper héroe que los salve de una muerte bajo el gobierno de Esthar."-

-"¡No les hable así Almasy!"- Quistis le dijo poniéndose de pie. –"Somos sus oficiales al mando, ¿Qué esperaba que preguntaran? "-

Seifer sonrió un poco al ver los ojos de la instructora cundidos de miedo. Solo Seifer la conocía tan bien para ver esa mirada en particular.

-"¡¿Qué plan maravilloso tiene la gran instructora Trepe?!"- Seifer le dijo ahora con coraje. –"Cualquier cosa que hagamos terminaremos muertos."-

Quistis miró al cielo cerrando sus ojos sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que harían. –"No podemos ir a Balamb, ni regresar al Jardín. En un par de minutos comenzaran a buscar entre los bosques. No podemos huir por mar porque terminaríamos ahogándonos. Creo que la única estúpida y patética opción es pelear."-

-"¿Pelear?"- Seifer preguntó no creyendo en lo que escuchó. –"¡¿Perdiste lo que te quedaba de cerebro Trepe?! Esto es el maldito ejército de Esthar. Yo prefiero huir gracias"-

-"¡¿Eso sugieres tu Almasy?!"- Quistis le gritó –"¡No pienso morir sin pelear, prefiero quitarme la vida antes de que esos bastardos me la quiten!"-

El comentario sorprendió un poco a los estudiantes. La instructora Trepe era capaz del suicidio antes de morir a manos del enemigo. Seifer escupió a un lado sin saber que responder al comentario.

-"Yo voto por huir"- Uno de los estudiantes dijo. –"Prefiero vivir todo lo que pueda. No creo que podamos escondernos mucho aquí. Los soldados tienen aparatos de visión infra roja que detectan el calor de los cuerpos. En pocos minutos descubrirán que estamos aquí."-

El otro varón estudiante estuvo de acuerdo, pero la niña se quedo callada. Quistis la miró y se acercó a ella.

-"¿Qué quieres hacer tu Lara?"- Quistis se arrodilló para estar más cerca de la joven adolecente quien estaba sentada en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas.

-"Prefiero pelear instructora."- dijo con ojos llorosos mirando a la instructora. –"Si vivo, quiero tener mi conciencia limpia y ser lo suficientemente valiente."-

Seifer volteó sus ojos al escuchar. –"¿Ustedes dos planean atacar a cientos de soldados de Esthar? Es completamente ridículo y estúpido."-

-"No si podemos ir al Jardín y moverlo."- Quistis dijo.-"Si huimos tiene que ser con el Jardín, es la única forma de salir de esta isla."-

Seifer sentía una molestia en el estómago al escuchar tanta idea descabellada. –"¿Crees que el ejército no nos seguirá? El Jardín será eliminado en un par de minutos igual que nosotros si no empezamos a huir."- el comandante dijo lanzando un poco de lodo con su pie a la instructora. Ya se escuchaban las voces de los soldados entrando a los bosques. Quistis abrió sus ojos al ver lodo caer en su ropa ya llena de sucio.

-"¡Tengo un plan!"- Quistis dijo muy emocionada. La instructora corrió hasta Seifer empujándolo a un lado.

-"¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?!"- Seifer le gritó pero luego se quedo perplejo al ver a la instructora restregar el lodo por su cuerpo. – "¿Qué demonios haces?"-

Quistis pasó lodo por todo su cuerpo quedando irreconocible. Parecía una muñeca hecha de lodo. –"Los soldados no podrán vernos con sus gafas infrarrojas si tenemos el calor del cuerpo escondido tras el fango. Eso nos dará una ventaja para poder sorprenderlos y quitarles las armas. Traten de no matarlos."-

Los estudiantes se miraron unos a otros unos segundos y se lanzaron junto a la instructora para cubrir sus cuerpos en fango. Seifer los miraba con asco.

-"¿Qué demonios esperas Almasy?"- Quistis le dijo ya cubierta completamente en lodo. Solo el color azul cielo de sus ojos resaltaba notablemente. Seifer se quitó su abrigo sin muchas ganas y se unió a la locura de los demás. El comandante hundió su chaleco en el fango también para cubrirlo de lodo y luego se lo puso añadiéndole un par de hojas de arboles para mejorar su camuflaje.

-"Escuchen bien, este es el plan…necesitamos cinco trajes de los soldados de Esthar. No traten de matarlos, elimínenlos si no hay opción. Tendremos que atacarlos uno a uno sin hacer ruido alguno a la vez que tengamos los uniformes nos uniremos a ellos. Necesitamos volver al Jardín para tratar de moverlo asesando a la sala de controles del Jardín.

-"Necesitas una distracción paras entrar al Jardín… y creo que nos podemos encargar de eso."- Uno de los estudiantes dijo. –"Tengo un par de explosivos que atraerían la atención de varios desgraciados."-

-"Creo que puedo explicarles como llegar hasta la nave de los prisioneros y liberar a varios SeeDs. Estuve en una de esas naves cuando me arrestaron hace años. Se en donde están localizadas las celdas."- Seifer dijo seguro de lo que decía. –"Si ustedes logran hacer la distracción, Trepe podrá entrar al Jardín. Yo trataré de distraer a los soldados mientras uno de ustedes entra a la nave de los prisioneros para liberarlos o escapar en la nave. –" ¿Cuántos explosivos tienen?"- Los chicos tocaron sus bolsillos contando cuatro explosivos peligrosos. Los estudiantes eran parte del escuadrón de explosivos del Jardín. –"Cuatro señor."-

-"Colocaran un explosivo en la sala de controles o en los tanques de combustible de cada nave y se colocaran dos en el bosque para llamar la atención solo es cuestión de segundos. No hay otra oportunidad señores."- Seifer dijo mirando el bosque escuchando los soldados aproximarse a ellos. –"Si fallamos, traten de huir."-

-"Lara ven conmigo, cadetes vayan con Almasy. Esperaré su señal."- Quistis dijo antes de desaparecer entre el bosque junto a la estudiante. Seifer sacó su sable-pistola sonriendo un poco.

-"Vengan chicos, les enseñare algo que jamás olvidaran"-

* * *

Los prisioneros estaban en pequeños grupos de cinco en celdas vigiladas por dos soldados cada grupo. Squall estaba junto a Xu y varios SeeDs, Zell estaba solo en su grupo con SeeDs desconocidos, Selphie e Irvine estaban juntos a otros SeeDs colocados en posiciones específicas en las naves. Las celdas eran muy alumbradas de color metálico. No tenían barras de metal pero si una gruesa pared de cristal. Todos estaban callados aguardando el momento en que los soldados los levarlos a las prisiones en Esthar. Squall estaba furioso desde su posición. No podía hacer nada para liberar a su amada.

-"Bastardos desgraciados."- Squall murmuraba pero ningún soldado le hacía caso. –"Están cometiendo una gran equivocación."-

-"Leonhart cállate la boca, nos mataran antes de tiempo."- Xu le dijo en forma de murmuro. –"Todavía hay esperanza, no han atrapado a Almasy ni a Trepe."-

Squall se rió un poco pero la risa no le agradó a Xu. –"Esos dos bastardos cobardes apuesto a que se largaron de la isla olvidándose de todos. Solo son dos podres diablos contra el ejército de Esthar."-

-"Quistis nunca abandonaría de tal manera el Jardín y Seifer puede ser un bastardo pero el maldito es el más loco SeeD que haya conocido y sé que ambos al menos intentarán hacer algo estúpido para sacarnos de aquí tarde o temprano."Xu le contestó con rabia pero ahora dudando de cuan fieles podían ser los SeeDs en libertad. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los soldados los habían arrestados.

-" ¡Señor!"-

El comandante Esthariano caminó hasta su comandante quien miraba a los prisioneros desde unos monitores con precaución especialmente al comandante. –"Diga soldado."-

-"Revisamos el Jardín completo y no encontramos a los SeeDs restante pero si a dos estudiantes escondidos en el área de entrenamiento. Los interrogamos y no tienen conocimiento alguno de los SeeD fugitivos. "-

-"Quemen los bosques, en unos cuarenta minutos los misiles llegaran hasta aquí. Quiero a toda la tripulación en las naves luego de que los bosques se incendien."-

El comandante dijo y un pequeño temblor se pudo sentir en el valle. El comandante se alertó junto a los soldados provocando que todos corrieran fuera de las naves en alerta. Squall y Xu se miran sorprendidos. Zell vio como todos los soldados abandonaron las naves tras la alerta. El rubio pensó rápidamente buscando algo para poder romper la gran pared de cristal que los aprisionaba en aquella celda. El joven miró sus manos y vio que tenía sus preciados guantes de pelea puestos. No eran algo con que pudiera romper el grueso vidrio pero lo intentaría. El joven comenzó a golpear el vidrio con toda su fuerza. Todos en las celdas adyacentes miraban el intento del joven pero era inútil. Sangre comenzó a salir de los nudillos del joven provocando que sus compañeros lo detuvieran para que no se siguiera lastimando.

Squall observó también a todos lados pero nada le servía para romper semejante vidrio. Xu maldijo al ver un solado correr a lo lejos en las celdas. Estaba asustado y perdido mirando las celdas. La joven los observó al ver el comportamiento errático de este. El soldado corrió hasta la celda de Squall y Xu los observó por unos segundos. Squall lo miró con confusión al ver que el soldado lo observaba sin decir nada.

-"Señor Leonhart vine a sacarlo de aquí."- dijo quitándose el casco de soldado de Esthar revelando su rostro juvenil. Squall nunca había visto al chico pero al parecer Xu si lo conocía muy bien.

La mujer corrió hasta la pared de cristal y sonrió en grande

-" ¡Malditos hijo de puta sabía que esos largos periodos en detención te servirían para algo."- Xu gritó emocionada y contenta. El Estudiante sonrió al escuchar el extraño alago de su directora.

-" ¡Busca el cuarto de seguridad de la nave y desactiva las celda, no tienes mucho tiempo!"- Squall le comandó y de inmediato el chico comenzó a correr en busca del cuarto de controles.

* * *

En una celda especial llena de maquinarias especializadas para canalizar magia y poderes sobrenaturales estaba Rinoa. La joven estaba amarrada a cadenas que estiraban sus brazos y piernas. Estaba llena de cables que medían sus signos vitales pero también la mantenían bajo control. Científicos la rodeaban mirándola como si fuera una mutación humana. La joven miró el techo de la celda elevando una promesa que había escuchado varios años atrás.

_**-"Honor, valor, honestidad son mi armadura..."-**_la bruja dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras los científicos le inyectaban líquidos desconocido en sus venas.

* * *

Al salir de la nave el comandante Esthariano vio una nube de humo salir de unos de los bosques que rodeaba al estacionario Jardín. Docenas de soldados corrieron a ese bosque para ver lo que había ocurrido. El comandante se quedo quieto en su posición observando el valle. Tenía el presentimiento de que esto podía ser una trampa de los SeeD fugitivos. Otra explosión mucho más cerca se escuchó provocando otro pequeño temblor en el valle. Otras docenas de soldados corrieron hacia la otra explosión. Luego se escucharon el sonido de balas salir de las armas de los soldados.

_-" ¡ Nos atacan!"- _

El comandante Esthariano corrió al bosque hacia los sonidos de los disparos. Al entrar más a dentro del bosque encontró a varios soldados inconscientes en el suelo. No estaban muertos pero tampoco armados. El comandante alertamente les tomó los signos vitales a los soldados para verificar que tenían vida.

-"Velesh, Urielitt, Thirech, contesten!"- El comandante llamó a varios oficiales al mando que entraron al bosque a verificar el tiroteo pero ninguno contesto solo se escuchó la estática de la onda de radio. El comandante escuchó otra ronda de disparó y se agachó protegiendo su cabeza.

_-"¡Nos atacan del lado sur, no tenemos contacto visual del enemigo señor!"-_

El comandante miró hacia los lados viendo a dos soldados sin uniforme escondidos tras unos arbustos. El soldado se acerca a los cuerpos y vio uniforme de estudiantes del Jardín Balamb. Observó con precaución y no muy lejos vio un uniforme de SeeD de mujer. Analizando la escena pudo contar que el ataque estaba siendo perpetuado solo por cinco personas y tres eran estudiantes.

* * *

"_**Fuerza, sabiduría y el poder serán el fruto de mi espada..."**_

* * *

Quistis y la estudiante corrieron mientras se escucharon las detonaciones por los bosques disfrazadas de soldados de Esthar. Al salir del bosque vio como cientos de solados corrían hacia los bosques. Las chicas no perdieron tiempo y corrieron con todas sus fuerzas hacia el Jardín pero no se dieron cuenta que varios soldados que no entraron al los bosques se percataron de la entrada de dos soldados de Esthar al Jardín. Los soldados decidieron seguir a los extraños soldados a ver que los hizo correr hacia el Jardín.

* * *

_-"Es una trampa… ¡Regresen de inmediato a las naves es una trampa!"_- El comandante gritó por el radio transmisor. –" _¡Todos repórtense a las naves tenemos insectos entre nosotros, repito tenemos insectos entre nosotros."_- El soldado repitió dándole a entender a sus compañeros que tenían enemigos disfrazados de soldados de Esthar. _–" ¡Detengan a cualquier soldado que muestre comportamiento errático!"-_

El comandante salió corriendo del bosque al igual que cientos de soldados. Todos los soldados se agruparon en el valle verificándose unos a otros a ver si encontraban algo erróneo entre ellos para encontrar a los intrusos.

-"¡Señor mire!"- Un soldado gritó y señalo a los bosques. Todos los soldados apuntaron sus armas hacia el individuo que caminaba hacia ellos. El comandante levantó su mano para que nadie disparara. El hombre parecía una criatura del bosque, oscura y cubierta de lodo para el camuflaje. Sus ojos era lo único que tenía color. Un verde esmeralda semejante al color de los pumas. El hombre llevaba una gran espada en una de sus manos pero la soltó en el camino. El hombre sonrió levemente enseñando sus blancos dientes.

* * *

"_**Mi prioridad será la libertad, respeto y dignidad…"**_

* * *

-" ¡Identifiquese!"- El comandante caminó no muy cerca del hombre apuntando su arma hacia él.

-"Soy Seifer Almasy comandante del Jardín de Balamb."-

-" ¡No de un paso más o será eliminado!"- El comandante gritó fuertemente. Reconocía a ese sujeto. El comandante sabía que Seifer Almasy fue el hombre más peligroso en la guerra pasada de brujas y que no podía confiar en nada de lo que dijera. Encontraba extraño que ese hombre estuviera en el valle entregándose a ellos.

-"Tranquilo comandante…solo soy un hombre en contra de una pequeña porción del poderoso ejército de Esthar. ¿Qué pudiera hacer yo?"- Seifer dijo peligrosamente. Caminó lentamente unos pasos pero se detuvo al ver que ya varios soldados estaban a punto de disparar. El comandante miró con su vista periférica a varios de sus soldados sin mover su cabeza. Vio que le temían a Seifer. Los soldados le apuntaban pero se podía ver el temor en sus manos.

-"Esta arrestado por los crímenes de guerra cometidos a Galbadia y al resto de los países del mundo. Será juzgado en la corte marcial de Esthar."-

Seifer se rió fuertemente. –"Yo no cometí ningún crimen hacia Galbadia, todo lo contrario cometí crímenes en su nombre."-

-"Aún así tengo una orden de arresto para todo aquel que trabaje para el Jardín de Balamb y eso lo incluye a usted. Si no pone sus manos en su cabeza le dispararemos."-

Seifer sonrió levemente. –" ¿Acaso no ha escuchado las leyendas que cuenta la gente sobre mi? Dicen que soy una especie de demonio que tiene poderes sobre naturales. Dicen que puedo hacer mover la cosas y hacerlas estallar cuando quiera"-

-"¡Coloque sus manos en su cabeza y acuéstese en el suelo ahora Almasy!"- El comandante le gritó de nuevo ya perdiendo la paciencia. Varios soldados se miraron unos a otros al escuchar lo que dijo el individuo. También ellos habían escuchados cosas semejantes en Esthar acerca de Seifer. Rumores de guerra que contaban cuan despiadado era ese ser humano con sus enemigos. Pero solo eran rumores fantasiosos ¿Cierto?.

* * *

"_**Juro ante los cielos que seré fiel a mis palabras…"**_

* * *

-"¡Ustedes soldados deténganse!"_

Quistis y la chica escucharon la voz de un soldado tras ellas. Quistis se detuvo aguantando por el brazo a la chica para que también se detuviera.

-"¿Qué hacen aquí? El Jardín fue evacuado de todo personal por el ataque de misil que vendrá en unos minutos. ¿Están locos?"-

Quistis se volteó lentamente pensando en algo que decir. La joven se volteó mirando al soldado que estaba acompañado de diez más. Sería imposible pelear contra ellos ellas dos solas. Los soldados le apuntaban con sus armas comenzando a desconfiar. Realmente la instructora no tenía idea de cómo deshacerse de ellos.

-"Tenemos diarreas y de las fuertes."- Lara dijo colocando una mano en su estómago. Quistis la miró lentamente algo sorprendida por lo que dijo su estudiante tratando de imitar una voz masculina. De inmediato la instructora colocó una mano en su estómago gimiendo como si tuviera dolor estomacal. –"Solo queremos usar los baños del Jardín, no nos tardaremos mucho. Por favor"-

El soldado los miró extrañado pero no estaba convencido de lo que dijeron los soldados.

* * *

"_**Y con fidelidad juró proteger y servir a las fuerzas Armadas del Jardín de Balamb…"**_

* * *

El estudiante corrió por los pasillos de la nave de Esthar buscando la sala de controles. Con un poco de suerte el estudiante encontró la sala de controles pero dos soldados estaban sentados vigilando esa parte de la nave.

* * *

-" ¡Ultima advertencia Seifer Almasy, coloque sus manos en la cabeza y láncese al suelo ahora!"-

Seifer miró el Jardín y no vio algún tipo de movimiento, al parecer Trepe no pudo hacer mover al Jardín y los estudiantes no pudieron colocar los explosivos como acordaron. Seifer maldijo mentalmente al ver que pronto sería arrestado.

* * *

El estudiante restante logró llegar a las naves y colocar los explosivos en los tanques de combustibles. Programó el explosivo a solo un par de minutos suficientes para poder escapar.

* * *

Quistis lentamente colocó su dedo en el gatillo de la ametralladora que sostenían sus manos pertenecientes al soldado al cual le había robado el uniforme. Los Estharianos las observaban dudando profundamente si eran soldados o SeeDs.

* * *

Squall perdió toda paciencia y tranquilidad. El joven comandante comenzó a golpear la pared de cristal blindado con su cuerpo y puños gritando de coraje desesperado. Varios SeeDs en otras celdas comenzaron a hacer lo mismo incluyendo a Zell e Irvine.

* * *

Gotas gruesas de lluvia comenzaron a caer en el valle ensangrentado de Balamb. Seifer dirigió su vista por un segundo a las grises nubes dejando que la lluvia limpiara su enfangado rostro. Lentamente alzó un poco sus brazos para que también el fango corriera fuerza de estos. El agua comenzaba a mostrar el color de la piel y la forma correcta de aquel hombre. Era como mirar un renacimiento de una criatura a un hombre. Los soldados se acercaron a Seifer listos para arrestarlo.

* * *

" _**Y Con orgullo declaro, soy SeeD del Jardín de Balamb"**_

* * *

-"AAAAAAhhhhgggg!"- Squall gritó con todas su voluntad empleando toda su fuerza para romper la pared que lo separaba de su amada. –" ¡Rinoaaaaaaa!"-

* * *

El estudiante cerró sus ojos por un momento respirando profundamente escondido en la cabina de controles. Colocó su dedo índice en el gatillo de su ametralladora listo para acabar con los dos soldados Estharianos que vigilaban la cabina sentados en las sillas de piloto y copiloto.

* * *

-" ¡Bajen sus armas ahora!"-

Quistis respiró profundo mirando a la estudiante. La joven lanzó su arma al suelo muy cerca a ella y colocó ambas manos en su cabeza. La instructora sonrió un poco negada a rendirse.

-"Mi nombre es Quistis Trepe, y este es mi hogar. De ninguna manera permitiré que ustedes cerdos lo destruyan."-

* * *

-"Boom"- Seifer dijo sonriendo maliciosamente cuando el comandante se acercó personalmente para arrestarlo. La tierra tembló y una fuerte explosión se apoderó de aquel valle. Los soldados Estharianos se agacharon todos cubriéndose al ver la columna da fuego que provocó la explosión de una de la naves.

Los soldados perdieron el balance al sentir la tierra temblar y al escuchar el fuerte sonido a sus espaldas. Quistis haló el gatillo disparándoles en las piernas a los soldados no matando a ninguno. Los soldados trataron de dispararle a la instructora pero no fueron los suficientemente rápidos. Hubo un intercambio de disparos pero ninguno al parecer hirió a la instructora. La estudiante tomó su arma y se levantó del suelo.

-"¡No toquen sus armas o los llenaré de plomo!"- Lara gritó poniéndose de pie. Quistis pateó las armas de los soldados dejándolos desarmados en el suelo y heridos por las múltiples heridas de balas.

-"Si se mueven mátalos. Haré volar a este Jardín"- Quistis le dijo antes de comenzar a correr hacia la sala de controles del Jardín.

Otra gigantesca explosión volvió a estremecer el valle de Balamb.

Squall sintió el suelo temblar por segunda vez entre la gritería de los SeeDs. Todos gritaban de alegría al escuchar las explosiones porque sabían que aún había esperanza de salida. Pocos segundos después las paredes de cristal se mueven hacia un lado automáticamente como una especie de puertas permitiéndole la salida a los SeeDs. Squall fue el primero en salir para buscar a su amada. Selphie corrió hacia la sala de controles de la nave donde el estudiante amenazaba a los dos soldados con su ametralladora. La nave era muy parecida al Ragnarok lo único que muchísimo más grande. La joven corrió hasta a la silla de piloto y observó el radar. Apretó varios botones comunicándose por la alta voz a todos los tripulantes de la nave.

-"¡Solo quedan diez minuto para ataque masivo de misiles!"- Selphie dijo atreves del radio.

Xu entró a la cabina de controles corriendo al asiento de copiloto.

-"Cierra todas las compuertas y larguémonos de aquí."-

-"¿Qué pasará con Quistis y Almasy?"- Selphie dijo encendiéndola nave y cerrando todas las compuertas de la nave.

-"Escaparan en el Jardín, trataran de moverlo. Dijeron morirán en el intento de salvar al Jardín."- El estudiante dijo aún vigilando a los soldados Estharianos. Xu y Selphie se miraron por unos segundos.

-"Prepárate para despegar."-

Los soldado de Esthar comenzaron a dispararle a la nave que comenzó a despegar pero las balas no le realizaban ningún tipo de daño. La nave alcanzó altura moviendo los árboles y arbustos violentamente por el viento que producían las turbinas. El único medio de transporte que había para escaparse de la isla se había ido.

Seifer sonrió mientras el comandante soltó su arma al suelo mirando como su nave se fugaba antes sus propios ojos. A solo minutos de un ataque masivos con misiles los soldados estaban atrapados en la isla. Varios soldados comenzaron a gritarle a su comandante para que diera las siguientes órdenes. Otros estaban empezando a caer en pánico.

El comandante envió una señal de ayuda hacia Galbadia para que detuvieran el ataque de misiles. Pero Galbadia no respondió al llamado.

-"Ustedes no son nuestros enemigos…aun podemos escapar."- Seifer le dijo al comandante Esthariano que estaba paralizado. Entre la fuerte lluvia ambos hombres se miraron. –"No tendrás tiempo de llegar a la ciudad de Balamb a pie. Los misiles cubrirán casi la isla completa. El Jardín de Balamb puede moverse pero no podemos si quieres matarnos. "-

El comandante lo miró –"Ustedes son enemigos de Galbadia"-

-"Pero no de Esthar. Ayúdame y los ayudaremos a salvar sus patéticas vidas. No sean marionetas de Galbadia. "-

Ya no había tiempo para pensar. El comandante tenía que salvar a sus soldados.

-"Si logras sacarnos de aquí…pelearemos con ustedes."El comandante dijo estirando su mano hacia Seifer. El comandante lo miró y el rubio le apretó la mano en señal de pacto.

-"¡Todos al maldito Jardín!"-

Quistis corrió hasta la sala destruida de controles del Jardín. Había mucho daño y equipo destruido pero no completamente. La joven se acercó al pequeño elevador que la elevaría al volante del Jardín pero estaba dañado. La joven con mucho esfuerzo comenzó a escalar como podía hasta llegar a la cima.

Seifer y los cientos de soldados, incluyendo los estudiantes que estaban siendo custodiados, comenzaron a correr hacia el Jardín. Lara vio como los cientos de soldados de Esthar venían corriendo al Jardín y se aterrorizó. La joven salió corriendo hacia la sala de controles en el tercer piso dejando sin vigilancia a los soldados. Seifer fue el primero en entrar al Jardín percatándose de los heridos. El comandante Esthariano comandó a varios de sus soldados a que ayudaran a los heridos mientras él y Almasy corrían a la sala de controles.

Quistis llegó a la cima casi sin aliento. Respiró profundo quitándose la careta de soldado para poder respirar mucho mejor. Parte de los controles estaban dañados pero no los principales. La joven comenzó a apretar los botones que pudiera tratando de encender los potentes motores pero no funcionaba. Sudor frio corría por la frente de la mujer cayendo gotas por su cuello y en el tablero de controles. La joven miró hacia el frente donde se podía ver el valle y los cielos de Balamb por las ventanas destruidas de cristal de la sala de controles. Con claridad pudo ver unos puntos brillantes en el cielo moviéndose hacia Balamb.

-"Los misiles…"- Quistis dijo sin aire aún tratando de hacer funcionar al Jardín. La instructora perdió la compostura y comenzó a golpear el tablero con el casco de soldado y con sus delicados puños. –"¡Enciende maldita porquería!"-

Una última patada hizo que la joven se cayera al suelo pero al mismo tiempo provocó que le tablero se encendiera. Quistis de inmediato se puso de pie al sentir temblar el suelo. La joven comenzó a gritar de emoción tomando la gigantesca palanca que servía de volante entre sus brazos.

Seifer y el comandante sintieron el temblor en el Jardín. El rubio comenzó a gritar de emoción al ver que el anillo gigantesco que estaba de adorno en la superficie del edificio bajaba hacia la parte inferior del Jardín. Al tocar la tierra levantó una gigantesca pared de tierra. Como en años anteriores el Jardín comenzó a moverse como todo una rey entre el valle.

-" ¡60 segundos para el impacto!"- El comandante gritó volviendo a la realidad a Seifer. El joven rubio corrió a la sala de controles escalando a la cima sin problemas. Allí estaba una histérica instructora gritando barbaridades a la que nunca se imaginó escucharla decir tratando de mantener la palanca recta pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo sola. Seifer se acercó a ella y también tomó la palanca para comenzar a hacer fuerza. El comandante Esthariano subió a la cima y vio como los SeeDs se esforzaban en mantener la palanca en recta. Se acercó y los comenzó a ayudar. Los misiles rozaron parte de la nave y tocaron tierra creando una gran explosión de luz y fuego. La onda de fuerza de la explosión provocó un fuerte temblor en el Jardín completo dejando ciegos a todos los que estuvieran al menos a cinco kilómetros de distancia del radio de explosión.

Por segunda vez en la historia el Jardín de Balamb fue atacado por misiles de una nación hundida en la avaricia y dirigida por el poder.

* * *

REVIEWS!


End file.
